


二十三岁

by Yvette_Yone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 角色受伤预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 100,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Yone/pseuds/Yvette_Yone
Summary: 特别狗血，绝对慎入
Relationships: Oshitari Yuushi/Atobe Keigo, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Shuusuke, 三皇家, 冢不二 - Relationship, 忍迹, 真幸
Kudos: 5





	1. 十月

**Author's Note:**

> 特别狗血，绝对慎入

十月（序）

在这个月，手冢国光在上海捧起了第四座ATP世界巡回赛1000分级别大师赛冠军奖杯。不二周助只身前往维也纳修习音乐学与德意志语文学。两人自十八岁起，踏上了各自的旅程，开始了彼此的人生，再无交集。十月一日早晨九点至九点三十分，手冢国光在成田机场一号航站楼南翼办理离境手续，准备前往上海；不二周助在一号航站楼北翼候机厅阅读德文版的《1913: 世纪之夏的浪荡子们》，等待登机。人与人之间的关系并无法用同处一地来证明，毕竟大部分人每天都和无数陌生人擦肩而过。

在这个月，迹部景吾在十八岁离开日本之后首次回国，并最终决定自此留在日本从祖父手中接管财团。忍足侑士在等待京都大学研究生院医学研究科入试结果，决心专注于物理康复治疗研究。月初，迹部景吾走下私人飞机时，在簇拥的人群中看见了站在远处的忍足侑士，两人分隔五年之后的再会没有一句话，只是眼神相交点了点头。人与人之间的关系有时并不需要言语，毕竟开口说话总会加深误解。

在这个月，幸村精市卖出了自己的第一幅水彩画，并决定于次年四月举办个人画展。真田弦一郎在巴黎第三大学的日本学学习进展顺利，综合多方意见之后决定开始求职。两人终于获得了双方家长的认可，搬进了同一所公寓，展开全新的生活。人与人之间的关系有时并不复杂，却要付出长久的努力。

十月 上旬（正文）

十月一日，不二周助参加了新生培训。根据课程安排，他每周参加四门研讨课和一门公共课程，其内容包括中世纪德语文学研究，德语剧本研讨，当代奥地利文学解读，海因里希· 海涅释读和文学评论。另外，作为音乐学的本科新生，他必须在三个学期内完成音乐学入门课程并通过中期考试才能获得学位。不二周助在诸多录取中选择了维也纳大学的原因之一，是维也纳这座城市。不同于德国城市普鲁士式的生硬阴冷和不近人情，维也纳散发着从巴洛克时代流传下来的温柔浪漫气息。除此之外，从宽阔的霍夫堡皇宫到人满为患的街角咖啡馆，从肃穆庄严的国家歌剧院到市政厅门前的露天影院，维也纳仍旧在矛盾中留存着欧洲十九世纪以来的某种自由气质，而不二周助向往的正是自由。

十月三日深夜，忍足侑士下课后搭乘新干线从京都赶往东京，踏下月台的时候时针指向凌晨十二点，迹部景吾站在他面前。忍足侑士说：“生日快乐。”

十月四日，不二周助事前准备好的生日礼物准时寄到迹部景吾家，迹部景吾在别墅堆成小山的礼物中一眼认出了包着斯坦福航空邮递包装纸的相册。三年前，不二周助作为交换生就读于海德堡大学，期间数次造访伦敦，迹部景吾受人所托为不二担任向导，两人的友谊亦自此生根发芽。

十月七日，迹部景吾决定在今年将生日推迟到十月七日和手冢国光一同公开庆祝。作为日本网坛领军人物，手冢国光在一年之内捧起了火枪手杯和诺曼 布鲁克斯挑战杯，赛季末虽状态有所下滑，但温网和美网也一举进入四强，目前世界排名已经进入前五。在年初得知手冢国光的代言合同将在本赛季末结束之时，迹部景吾就已经在和手冢国光的经纪人接洽签约相关事宜，决定让手冢国光代言财团旗下运动品牌，除了丰厚的代言报酬，迹部景吾亦承诺包括为手冢国光量身定做一款专用球拍。双方合作在迹部景吾归国之后终于达成。两人生日相近，共同庆祝生日是最好的宣传手段，可事实是两人并不是那么愿意和对方共度生日。

十月九日，幸村精市为真田弦一郎画了一幅水彩侧面像。画面采用了层次分明的蓝色背景，但幸村精市突兀地使用了粉色来勾勒真田弦一郎的侧面。侧面棱角分明，却很温柔。作画结束后真田弦一郎拥抱了幸村精市。

十月 中旬

迹部景吾在十月十五日晚上十一点搭乘私人直升机降落在京都大学的时候引起了不小的轰动。正在打扫实验室的忍足侑士叹了口气，迅速结束手里的工作，走向操场。直升机的巨大旋翼轰隆作响，迹部景吾直到忍足侑士走到直升机舱门前一刻仍在和飞行员用无线电聊天。之后他像是感觉到了什么一般看向了舱外，忍足侑士一步一步向直升机缓慢走来。迹部景吾向飞行员嘱咐了几句，跳下了直升机。在现场窃窃私语的人群中，也一步一步缓慢地走向忍足，像是国王步下王座，回到众生之间。直升机旋翼与空气摩擦造成的恼人噪音和强劲风力让两人既睁不开眼也听不到对方的脚步声，但终于还是在途中相遇。忍足侑士抓住了迹部的手腕，将迹部带到操场边。围观的人群没有注意到直升机起飞离去，只是目光追随着泰然自若的迹部景吾和有些尴尬的忍足侑士。两人一同离开了校园。

连续一周手冢国光都在半夜醒来。他始终在做一个梦——十八岁那年分别之时，不二看向他的眼神。疑惑不解、审视、自嘲和深思，手冢国光仍旧记得自己在日记本中写下的对不二目光的理解，也记得自己始终无法理解不二终究为什么会将这样的目光投向自己。可是长达五年的分离足够让他淡忘不二周助在决定离开他时的痛苦，事实也是手冢国光已经多年没有再梦到过不二周助，并且很少得到他的消息。手冢国光将这些梦理解为生日从迹部口中得知不二到维也纳学习对自己造成的影响，并且决心在白天专注于比赛和训练，但这对不再梦见不二周助并没有什么帮助。他在十月十四日的日记的末尾终于还是写下了四个字：不二周助。

那天早晨，真田弦一郎投递简历之后第一次拿到了面试通知。面试官问他，身为日本人为什么要前往巴黎学习日本学。真田弦一郎皱了皱眉，最终下定决心回答，是因为喜欢的人在法国学习生活，而自己无论如何都想要陪伴在他的身边。面试官在听到回答之后笑了笑，转向了后面的话题。巴黎正在下小雨，幸村撑着伞等在公司门口，怀里抱着新鲜出炉的法棍。真田走出公司，从幸村手里接过伞，开始和幸村讨论晚上的菜单。

三天之后，不二周助在图书馆查阅资料时收到了迹部景吾的消息，询问他是否愿意把新的联系方式告诉手冢。不二想了想，将自己的新电话和地址发给了迹部，还询问了迹部的近况。之后收到了忍足用迹部的账号发来的回复，说迹部已经睡着了。不二笑起来，回复道，迹部平时工作就很辛苦，你可不要再把他累坏。下一条回复却是不二晚上从图书馆出门时才收到，迹部写道：“就凭那家伙还想累坏我！？”

十月 下旬

手冢国光在十月二十日终于决定给不二周助发消息，而此时距离他拿到不二的联系方式已经过去了三天，而这个决定也是在他做完体能训练大脑缺氧的情况下作出的。他觉得自己按下询问不二近况短信的发送键几乎犹豫了一个世纪，却在一秒之后就收到了不二的回复。大体内容是：正在上课，下午回家后会和他联系。正是训练间隙，手冢坐在球场边，收到短信后握球拍的手不禁紧了紧。

迹部景吾却在此时松开了手，他将握在手中的钢笔放在了桌子上。祖父正在对他大发雷霆，因为迹部整个周末不知所踪，错过了财团下设银行的开幕式。他并没有做出反驳，只是忽然站了起来，居高临下地看着矮他一个头的老人。随后叹了一口气，鞠躬向祖父道歉。前一秒还怒气冲冲的老人看到低下头的迹部忽然没了话语，拄着拐杖，准备离开，最终停在迹部办公室的门前，说道：“人年轻的时候都会做荒唐事。但你必须明白，作为上位者，你承担着比任何人都重要的责任。”迹部景吾不以为意，因为这些他在国中三年带领冰帝网球部到率领日本队征战U-17早已明白。

真田弦一郎在桌子下紧紧牵着幸村精市的手，事实上两人都在颤抖。双方父母面对面坐着，气氛尴尬又沉默。最终真田的母亲开口缓解了气氛，表示她和真田的父亲在五年前真田执意要来法国的时候就明白这一天终究会到来，当时没有执意反对现在更没有反对的立场。之后是又是长久的沉默，真田感觉到幸村的手已经开始冒冷汗，将幸村的手牵得更紧。之后幸村的父亲从座位上站起来，走到幸村身后搂住了儿子。真田松了口气，放开幸村的手，任由幸村站起回身拥抱父亲。那天下午，签约的画廊联系幸村，说他卖出了第一幅风景水彩画。那时候幸村和真田带着家人在橘园美术馆看画展，周围是莫奈光影斑斓的睡莲。

手冢和不二每天都会短信联系，但两人的关系并没有任何变化，至少对于不二来说如此。温和的、友好的、理智的友人之间的交流，除此之外并无其他。不二在每天下午三点会收到手冢的信息，两人会关于手冢的训练、不二的课题稍作讨论，偶尔还会聊一聊不二最近听的音乐会和看的音乐剧。类似的聊天还有每晚和幸村讨论勃拉姆斯印象派和那天晚上的菜单，每隔一天向父母报平安，以及周末听迹部景吾对一周工作生活侃侃而谈。但这样的聊天对手冢来说意义非凡，至少他不再梦见不二离别时的眼神，可是他仍旧每天梦见不二。


	2. 十一月

十一月（序）

在这个月，迹部景吾询问真田弦一郎是否愿意在财团的巴黎分社工作，收到了婉拒。不二周助在给幸村精市的明信片中写道：“我对爱情没有任何预感，我可能在那之后丧失了爱一个人的能力”。幸村精市在这个月创作了四幅水彩两幅油画，邮寄给不二的回信是其中一幅水彩局部印制的明信片。忍足侑士和迹部景吾约定共度每个月第二个周末。手冢国光在ATP世界巡回总决赛中以小组第一的身份成功晋级决赛，1:2憾负世界排名第一的乌尔里希．斯坦伯格。赛季终于结束了，手冢国光时隔五年见到了不二周助。

十一月 上旬

手冢国光在十一月一日飞抵伦敦备战年终总决赛，他在抵达伦敦那一刻就发信息询问是否可以在比赛结束后去维也纳拜访不二周助。不二说自己那时候应该正在准备月末的期中考，如果手冢是来维也纳旅行的话他可以抽一天时间为手冢做向导，但手冢并没有特意来找他的必要。那天晚上手冢打开了在球包角落躺了太久的小说：“在他的灵魂深处，他觉得眼前的孩子并不是奥德塔，而是许亚辛瑟斯，因为两个神同时爱着他，他不得不选择死亡……他们每天，甚至每小时都会相遇，但由于道德上的束缚，或者仅仅是受自身古怪想法的左右，装出一副对对方漠不关心的样子，不会相互致意，更不会相谈甚欢……”① 手冢竭力装作对这些字句无动于衷。

三天之后，幸村精市完成了本月的第一幅油画，为此他连续三天都坐在塞纳河边写生。灰色与黑色相织的塞纳河、粉色交叠的霞光、留白的空气、和木叶萧索的秋意。这与幸村向来明快饱满的风格多有不符，但画面充满灵气，让人宛然置身巴黎这座大都会最隐秘孤寂的秋色中。回到家的时候幸村见到真田弦一郎有些茫然地坐在沙发上，握紧了拳头。幸村叹了口气，走到真田身边，说：“弦一郎，无论发生什么，一定要让我知情。”之后真田吻了幸村。

忍足侑士在这个时候想起了半个月前生日那天的吻。他拉着迹部景吾返回公寓后，迹部颐指气使地让他摘下眼镜。他摘下眼镜后认真地看向迹部的眼睛，然后闭上眼吻了迹部。忍足在前几天刚刚得知迹部那个时候一直睁眼看着他，因为迹部忽然发消息给他，说得咬牙切齿：“你这家伙，接吻的时候看起来很陶醉嘛！”

不二正好没有课，带着相机在多瑙河边拍了整个下午的日落。

十一月 中旬

十一月十日，幸村精市收到了不二周助寄来的明信片，多瑙河的霞光中，两个老人手挽着手在散步。相较于不二其他人物摄影，这张照片显得过度平庸，相互依偎的两个老人在画面中显得突兀而不自然。不二在明信片中写道：“幸村，看到相片你就明白，从那之后我始终无法用摄影来表现爱情。如你所知，我在十五岁还对爱上一个人心存幻想，但我从十八岁开始就明白，对于我来说，必须依靠过度感性并且放弃部分理性的爱过于虚假和不可思议。我对爱情没有任何预感，我可能在那之后丧失了爱一个人的能力。写这些给你希望没有对你造成困扰。以及，祝福你和真田展开的全新生活。”幸村几乎在看完明信片的同时就抓起了水彩画笔开始作画，窗外狂风呼啸而过，吹得窗户噼啪作响，幸村充耳不闻，只顾在画纸上涂抹。

十一月十一日，不二周助的中世纪德语文学研究课程论文陷入了困境，由于找不到合适的突破点和表达方式来论述自己的观点，不二不得不整天呆在图书馆查阅资料，甚至最后动用了学校的旧书扫描系统。可仍旧毫无进展，不二最终决定发邮件预约和教授见面讨论课程论文，图书管理员通知图书馆即将闭馆才收拾东西准备离开。与此同时，手冢离开伦敦，搭乘欧洲之星列车前往巴黎探望真田弦一郎和幸村精市。

东京时间已经进入了十一月十二日。迹部在早晨六点起床，一边刷牙一边点开工作邮件查看财团海外事务汇报，巴黎分社的人员聘用决定中，真田弦一郎入选最终轮面试，但人事在真田名字后面标注了问号。当天下午，迹部亲自打电话询问，得到了如下答复：“听说他是同性恋者，雇佣起来可能对公司名誉有损，但又确实能力出众……”迹部当场砸了电话，半个小时后回拨说道：“你们人事给本大爷听清楚了。我们雇佣的是员工的工作能力！不是员工的私生活！这家伙让我用skype亲自面试最终轮！避免你们这些头脑僵化的家伙戴有色眼镜看人。”面试安排在三天之后。

真田弦一郎收到面试通知的同时，手冢国光按响了门铃。前一晚作画到深夜的幸村仍旧挣扎着从床上爬起来起来给手冢开了门，一面打呵欠一面拉上了四周的窗帘，然后对真田点了点头。手冢国光直到勉强站起来才发觉自己被真田一拳打倒在地上，环抱双手压抑怒气等待两人的解释。幸村说：“我们本来并不太想管你和不二的事，可是不二真的太可怜了。当然那家伙永远不会觉得自己可怜，也不可能把气撒在你身上，所以我想至少我们可以替他教训你一下。”随后幸村精市拉开了四周的窗帘，阳光照进来，手冢侧头看见了贴在墙上的不二寄来的明信片，放松握紧的拳头，低下头，请求幸村和真田告知他在前往德国之后发生的事情，随后发消息给不二，表示自己可能要在巴黎逗留一周，十一月下旬才会去维也纳。不二一直没有回信。

真田在十一月十五日的面试见到迹部景吾的出现在电脑屏幕上时显然吃了一惊，但迅速镇定下来投入面试，双方虽然彼此熟悉，但面试过程非常专业，面试结束后迹部通知他会在月末告知面试结果。幸村在那天下午收到了迹部的消息，询问房间角落里未完成的那幅画是否画的是不二。幸村稍作犹豫之后回答说是。手冢也看到了那幅画，却并没有认出不二。

那个周末，忍足侑士以迹部友人的身份在迹部家住了三晚，期间没有遇到迹部景吾的任何家人，偶尔在别墅中还会迷路。迹部对忍足在这个周末总是握紧他的手并且寸步不离的举动表示十分不解。

幸村精市原本十分疑惑手冢国光不过是想要知道当年的事实，却要在巴黎逗留一周，直到看到手冢随身手帐记下的日程计划终于了然。早晨七点起床，七点三十吃早饭，八点开始技术训练，十二点开始吃午饭，一点半返回球场开始进行战术训练，四点开始体能步法训练，六点吃晚饭，八点和教练讨论训练成果和改进方向，晚上十点左右才能到幸村和真田居住的公寓，但必须在晚上十一点离开，因为他必须在晚上午夜之前上床睡觉。幸村在十一月十六日送走手冢（和他的教练团队）之后，对真田说，手冢就是因为太过理智克己才会让他自己和不二那么辛苦。描绘不二的水彩是幸村那个月第三幅水彩，背景是钴蓝由四周向中心逐渐变浅，最终在画面中心有一个白色的背影，沉静而孤独地站着，脚下是深镉红的倒影，张牙舞爪地扩张着想要侵蚀背影的存在。找来相机拍下了这幅画的局部照片，洗出来之后做成明信片寄给了不二。“希望下次能亲自见面为你画像。”明信片上只写了这一句话。

巴黎到维也纳的航程一共两小时，手冢国光在期间坐立难安，虽然表面上看不出来。他开始怀疑自己是否真的有资格去见不二，也开始犹豫能和不二说些什么。分别太久，手冢意识到自己对不二的近况几乎一无所知。这几天他和不二聊音乐文学的时候深刻地感受到了自己和不二在相关知识上的差距，有时候他不得不转换话题，因为他甚至看不懂不二正在阐述的观点，可是有时候甚至不知道应该把话题转向哪里。这种在知层面的不对等让手冢十分痛苦，因为如果情况继续下去，他和不二之间的交流将产生不可逾越的鸿沟。手冢有些烦躁地打开了随身的诗集，翻开的那一页上如此写着：“天使将此称为天堂的欢乐/ 恶魔将此称为地狱的悲苦/人们将此称为：爱！”他在晚上十点十五分到达维也纳施维夏特机场，凌晨带着团队住进了维也纳室内租好的公寓。手冢国光发消息询问能不能在十一月十七日晚上和不二一起吃饭，没有收到任何回复。

不二周助终于在十一月十七日早晨七点完成了中世纪德语文学研究的课程中期论文并按下提交键，此时距离论文截止时间还有一个小时，他已经三十六个小时没有睡觉也基本没有吃东西，他也不想缺席早晨八点到中午的课程。

迹部景吾在十一月十七日连续两次都联系不到不二周助，但是两年前不二交换学期结束之后，两人周末的通话已经成为日常，无论是谁都从未缺席。正准备第三次打开和不二的视频聊天，迹部就收到了幸村的消息问他是否联系上了不二。两人都觉得情况糟糕，幸村决定联系在维也纳的手冢，但手冢没有接电话。下午三点，手冢正在进行战术训练，他向来主张在训练中全神贯注。迹部最后动用了财团在维也纳分社的警卫，在房间中发现了因为低血糖陷入昏迷的不二，由于送医及时没有对身体造成损害。

手冢国光在下午六点结束训练，打开手机的时候有十几个未接电话和三十多条消息。最后一条消息一分钟前来自迹部景吾，迹部说：“对你真是没什么好指望的！快给本大爷滚回日本！不要出现在不二面前！”后来根据手冢的教练回忆，他从没有见过如此惊慌失措的手冢，还没有换下训练服就抓着手机和球包冲出了球场。那是他第一次觉得手冢是一个活生生有感情的人。

忍足侑士对手冢的行为作出了如下总结：“他大概只是想换个地方训练，顺便去看看不二。”日本时间凌晨一点，折腾了一晚精疲力尽的迹部躺到床上，忍足问他：“你一个人住在这么大的别墅不觉得空荡荡的么？”迹部表示，本大爷从小就住在这么大的别墅里早就习惯了。迹部感觉到忍足揽过他的腰将他搂进怀里，在他耳边轻声说：“哎呀，还真是寂寞的发言啊。”迹部忽然明白了忍足为什么整个周末都在他视线范围内。

十一月 下旬

十一月二十三日，真田弦一郎收到了迹部财团的面试拒绝通知，但在三个小时后收到了迹部的电话，说手下发错了邮件，再次核对名单的时候才发现，希望真田能够原谅，并加入财团的巴黎分社工作。

真田发邮件表示会在第二天尽快给出回复，并在日本时间晚上九点拨打了迹部的私人电话，并得到了来自迹部的如下回答：“人事大部分人都认为虽然你能力出众，但是碍于你的性取向不愿意雇用你，我也拗不过他们。之后我爷爷看了面试视频以后觉得你很优秀，还是决定让你加入会社。不过你明明知道日本的会社几乎不可能遵守反歧视法案，为什么还要固执地在网页那个地方填性取向啊！？又不是必填项目。说起来这件事我站在你这边，你就算要选择告我们我也会给你出庭作证的。”

真田沉默了一会儿，回答道：“工作邀约，我还是选择拒绝，等我优秀到让你们觉得无论我的性取向是什么，我都不可或缺的时候，我再加入你们也不迟。”

“你不明白！一旦有人被人贴上了标签，就很难再脱出成见。歧视这种事情，和你自己优不优秀没有关系。无论你再怎么优秀，都会有人想方设法找你的不自在。”迹部叹了口气，回答道，“不过这也像是你做出的决定，祝你之后好运吧。”

真田认为这是他与世界的正面对决。幸村正把自己关在画室里画油画。

同一天，手冢国光连续五天都和不二在一起吃晚饭，在发出第六天的邀请的时候，收到了不二的拒绝。不二没有说明任何理由，只是表示今天不方便一起吃饭，之后两人就没再联络。手冢晚上睡前有些犹豫，还是发消息询问了不二这一天过得怎么样。不二回复得很迅速，说最近两天比较忙，正在修改关于海涅的论文，还要复习音乐学的期中考试，手冢明天还要训练还是早点睡。话题结束得干净利落，手冢也只好发消息让不二早点休息，不要太累。

在维也纳发生的一切出乎手冢意料。首先是手冢的团队对不二持开放欢迎的态度，所有人都和不二相处得十分友好自然，不二也和大家相处得非常融洽，不时还相互开玩笑。其次是教练对他的纵容，教练修改了日程并减少了他的训练量，并表示学会适当休息也是职业生活的一部分，由此最近几天手冢下午五点之后的时间几乎都和不二在一起，直到晚上九点不二回家。最后是不二对他的态度并没有什么不妥，两个人的相处模式几乎是标准的久别重逢的友人模式——相互询问近况，谈论共同的朋友，回忆初中一起度过的时光。可手冢想要的并不是这样的友谊。他甚至宁可不二对他避而不见，因为这至少说明不二还对他心怀期待。然而不二用行动明确地和他划清了界限，表明两个人除此之外再无交集。手冢放下手机，躺在床上有些无奈。那天晚上手冢在凌晨四点惊醒，他再次梦到了不二，梦到前几天在咖啡厅里不二温和平静地直视他的目光，让他比任何时候都更加痛苦。

忍足侑士在月末收到了研究所的录用通知，允许他每周三、周四、周五在研究所做实验助手，他算了算每个月和迹部相处的时间又少了四个小时，不禁叹了口气。


	3. 十二月

十二月 序

在这个月，手冢国光继续逗留在维也纳，他甚至和团队在休息日参观了美泉宫和艺术史博物馆。中期论文提交结束的不二周助观看了罗纳舍尔重排上演的《吸血鬼之舞》，之后又听了杜达梅尔指挥维也纳爱乐乐团演奏的马勒《G大调第四交响曲》和李斯特《E大调钢琴协奏曲》。幸村精市在与画廊联系，策划自己的第四次画展。真田弦一郎参加了两次面试。四个人一起庆祝了圣诞节。年末，会社内会社外、大大小小的忘年会数不胜数，迹部景吾整个十二月几乎都在喝酒和宿醉之间度过，包括和忍足侑士见面的时候。

十二月 上旬

不二周助在十二月三日晚上被站在棺材中间的克罗洛克伯爵感动了。《无止境的贪欲》结束时，不二甚至感到一阵晕眩，靠在了椅背上，随着所有观众一起拼命鼓掌。“然而总是当我想要抓紧生活，我却感到仿佛生活支离破碎。我想要理解世界，并想要洞悉一切，却无法看清自己。”歌词这样写道。对自由和个人的哲学思考甚至融入流行文化是不二在掌握德语之后逐渐喜欢上德意志语文学的原因。特别对于从童年开始就接触音乐剧的不二来说，随着年龄和阅历的增长，德语音乐剧的哲学魅力就愈发凸显出来。初中的时候，不二觉得《吸血鬼之舞》是一个怪诞恐怖故事——好奇心旺盛的教授和大学生要将美丽虚荣的少女从无道德的吸血鬼克罗洛克伯爵手里救出；高中的时候，《吸血鬼之舞》的故事变得十分现实——少女选择了优雅强大又能提供优厚物质条件吸血鬼是否真的错了？满足自己的贪婪究竟有什么不对？；这次在维也纳的观剧，不二却更深切地体会到了作家对人性和自由的思考：整部音乐剧在反复提出问题：永恒的生命究竟是否值得？爱是什么？应该相信什么？自由在哪里？是否知识真的能够成就自由？是否追求就能找到幸福？道德约束的是什么？人们为什么需要道德？不二对音乐剧能引发他的思考十分满意，并决定圣诞节假期去图书馆找一找相关文献，哼着《全蚀》的旋律搭上电车回家。

手冢国光在十二月三日晚上第四次联系不上不二周助之后决定亲自去不二的住所找他，以防万一在出发前发了消息问幸村和迹部有没有不二的消息。两个人几乎收到消息的同时回复，说不二今晚买了票去看音乐剧，估计不会开手机。手冢被挡在了不二生活的门外，他发现只要他不主动联系不二，不二也不会联系他。

由于之前半年幸村精市作画十分顺利，签约的画廊也将在一月中旬换展，幸村精市于十二月五日前往画廊为新的展览准备布展。画廊经理一面翻看画作一面对幸村说：“我还是要重申我的观点，您外表如此冷静理智，内心却十分敏感脆弱。”

“您说笑了。”幸村回答道。

“普通人的话，是很难体会也很难描绘朋友这样的状态的。”画廊经理指了指不二的那幅画，“当然，这对于艺术家来说是好事。”

圣诞节前的最后的招聘接近尾声，真田弦一郎在十二月七日收到了一家摄影器材公司的最终面试通知，在两天后收到了另一家汽车公司的面试邀请。

十二月九日晚上，忍足侑士结束解剖学课程之后回家打开手机，意外没有收到迹部景吾的任何消息，于是发短信过去询问，也没有回复。想到这是迹部初入财团就身居高位，再加上十二月是忘年会的季节，忍足大体猜到了迹部大概正在人声鼎沸的居酒屋，于是发消息让迹部景吾安全到家之后联系他报平安。

视频电话的铃声在凌晨两点响起，睡得并不踏实的忍足看到了屏幕里醉眼朦胧的迹部。“嗯？这个时间打视频电话，你……”忍足还没说完完整的句子就被迹部打断。

“住口！不要你说出来破坏气氛！本大爷就是想你了，怎么样吧！？”

手机屏幕一黑，忍足发现迹部挂断了电话。之后回拨过去迹部也没有再接，忍足想他大概是睡着了，以及，平时也这么坦诚就好了。

十二月中旬

十二月十三日，迹部景吾陪伴父亲到京都分社开会。晚上十一点，忍足侑士在家门口的地铁站见到了的迹部景吾。如果说当年不可一世的风云少年迹部是闪烁着耀眼光泽的原石，那么经过高中和留学经历，成年后的迹部已经成为了经过精细切割打磨的璀璨的珍宝。迹部西装笔挺、皮鞋锃亮，手里还夹着公文包，向他款款走来，像是时装周T台上向观众展示最新设计的俊逸模特。

“还真是醉得不轻啊。”忍足叹了口气，走上前扶住迹部。

“啰嗦！本大爷十分清醒。”

“好，好，我知道了。”

迹部对那天晚上几乎没有什么记忆，但记得喝了一碗姜丝鱼汤，非常温暖。

不二在十二月十三日的课程从早上八点开始，持续一个半小时之后在九点三十分结束。回家之后打扫租住的公寓、洗衣服、完成读书笔记，之后去超市购买食材为晚饭做准备。不二在一周前邀请了语伴到家里吃晚饭，因为对方抱怨欧洲的日本料理全都欧化，大家认识的日本料理也只有寿司。仔细思考之后，不二还是决定做亲子盖浇饭和清炖蔬菜，两种食物都比较容易上手制作，也能很快吃饱。不二在处理鸡肉的时候收到了手冢的消息，询问不二是否第二天和团队一起去参观美泉宫。不二点开之后打算做完饭后再回复，结果做饭途中语伴就到达不二的公寓，两人又聊得十分投机，聊天在日语和德语之间多次切换。语伴一直到晚上十一点才离开不二的公寓，并向不二道谢。之后不二看了两部电影，彻底忘记了手冢给他发过消息。第二天起床看到自己前些天买的sports巧克力才想起来，给手冢道歉，回复了消息，那个时候已经是中午十二点。

手冢国光和团队在十二月十四日早晨参观了美泉宫。

幸村精市在十二月十五日与画廊进入了第二轮交涉，就画廊佣金问题有些僵持不下，但并没有什么本质上的矛盾，双方仍在寻求妥协退让的方法。真田弦一郎在同一天参加了摄影器材公司的面试，四天前为了准备面试，还拜托了在摄影方面颇为专业的不二为他进行了讲解分析。结束之前，真田还是压下了到口边的询问。他认为类似的话题，大概更适合不二和幸村讨论。

“弦一郎，画廊经理说我内心很敏感，很容易捕捉别人的状态。”休息日，幸村一面在厨房里准备食材，一面对真田说道。

“嗯。”十二月十六日是汽车公司的面试，正在做饭的真田仍在思考可能被问到的问题，回答得心不在焉。

“所以，弦一郎，你这段时间心情一直不好是怎么回事？明明都向父母坦白了，找工作虽然不算顺利，但也一直有进展……”幸村还没说完，手里还拿着削皮器就被拿着锅铲的真田抱了满怀，幸村偎在真田的怀里，放下了手里的削皮器，继续说道，“前段时间是我太忙了，这次你不要想着蒙混过关！”

“但是一切都会好起来的。”真田说。

手冢国光也这样认为。他在十二月十七日收到了不二的主动联系，问他要不要十二月二十一日一起去巴黎和幸村他们一起庆祝圣诞节。手冢欣然同意，并在当天和经纪人以及教练商量之后，通知团队圣诞节假期将从十二月二十日开始，机票改签费用由手冢承担。所有人都松了一口气，因为手冢往年总在十二月二十三日才结束训练让大家回家。

十二月 下旬

手冢国光在十二月二十日下午三点送走了最后一个离开的体能教练让·德拉萨尔，至此他的圣诞假期正式开始。他收拾了所有随身行李，交还了租住公寓的钥匙，拖着硕大的行李箱，背着球包前往不二的住处。两人的航班在第二天早晨七点零五分，由于不二住所离机场快线很近，两人商量过后决定当晚在不二家过夜，凌晨一起前往机场。得益于经年累月的长途旅行，手冢每年有多次升舱机会，购买商务舱票价也相对较为便宜，但是考虑到不二仍在学习期间啊，经济上仍旧依赖来自父母的支持，并且维也纳到巴黎的航程也较短，手冢这次还是坚持和不二一起乘坐经济舱。

同一时间，幸村精市终于和画廊拟定了合作合同，双方达成协议，画廊对每幅成功出售的画作收取50%的佣金，幸村也必须出席画展开幕的仪式，但承诺如果没有成功销售任何画作，画廊将以标价购买其中三幅。圣诞节前达成协议让幸村满意，回家加入真田一起进行大扫除。

忍足谦也那天晚上给堂兄打了电话，犹豫很久之后，问忍足新年是否回家，然后一起参加初诣。忍足侑士坐在电话另一端抬了抬眼镜，问：“所以呢，这次初诣又是和哪家的千金一起？”从进入大学开始，忍足侑士都能在每年的初诣见到父母各种各样的友人，这些友人的共同点，是都有和忍足相似年龄的女儿。一开始忍足不以为意，直到三年前小他两岁的上杉家的女儿一直对他纠缠不休闹到隔着欧亚大陆和英吉利海峡的迹部景吾亲自打电话询问，他才意识到父母的用意和事态的严重性，之后虽然和父母一起庆祝正月，但拒绝和父母一起出门。迹部景吾在那晚告诉管家决定参加家族初诣。

十二月二十一日早晨九点十五分，手冢和不二到达戴高乐机场，巴黎天气不太好，淅淅沥沥下着雨。幸村家位于蒙马特高地深处，紧邻雷诺阿巴黎故居，真田和幸村在向家里坦白之后关系之后租住在这里，刚满两个月。由于蒙马特高地道路交错纵横，还有大量阶梯和小路，出租车司机只能将两人载到附近的主路边。取好行李之后，手冢将目光投向了不二——不二点开地图开始寻找方向，之后按照指示稍微走了几步，然后背着双肩包径直向目的地走去，完全没有打伞的意思。手冢追上不二，从球包取出伞撑开。原本专注于导航软件的不二抬眼看了看手冢，说：“啊，手冢，谢谢。这点雨其实没必要打伞。我自己也带了伞，所以手冢护好自己的行李和球包就好了。”之后不二从随身的背包里翻出了自己的伞，然后撑开伞跨出了手冢的伞缘，独自跟着导航向前走。

手冢停下了脚步，不二没有发现，转过了街角。手冢想起来在很久以前，在东京寒冷的雪天，不二追上他将他纳入伞下，对他说：“总觉得和你在一起，不管多高的地方都能到达。”直到此时此刻，手冢看着不二的一步一步走远，才意识到自己当时留给不二的是背影，意识到追上一个人同撑一把伞需要多大的勇气和多少心意。

迹部景吾虽然一直对日本在平安夜吃肯德基的习俗嗤之以鼻，但还是自己掏钱为自己所属东京分社的全体社员每人买了一张价值两千日元的肯德基圣诞节代金券。迹部在购买完代金券后数了数钱包，决定接下来几天在公司食堂解决吃饭问题。年末数不胜数的忘年会和应酬朋友的费用让迹部平生第一次对经济有了危机感。开始工作之后，迹部不再从家里领零花钱，而是每个月根据会社制度领取薪水和奖金。迹部因为身居要职而薪金丰厚，但也很容易招来非议。首先是迹部资历尚浅就居高位，财团上一任首席财务执行官退休之后，迹部毕业回国，刚接受完培训就被祖父直接空投在了该岗位上，原本呼声最高资历最久的社员没有得到提拔，惹得整个财务部门对他十分不满。其次是迹部外放的作风让一些较为传统的社员感到不快。最后是迹部在女性员工中的高人气也引来了年轻男性社员不必要的嫉妒，很多人直接给迹部贴上了花花公子和不知人间疾苦的标签。情况在十二月参加了大大小小的忘年会之后有所好转。至少在迹部和社员都醉得晕头转向的时候，迹部听到了大家的抱怨，多少明白了问题出在哪里，也在努力改进。虽然和社员打好关系必不可少，但迹部还是不希望自己在应酬中得到认可，他希望社员应该是因为他的实力而追随。

忍足侑士在平安夜的晚上收到迹部景吾发来的肯德基代金券电子码的时候傻眼了半晌，打电话过去问迹部是不是吃错了药，居然愿意吃肯德基。迹部让他住嘴，勒令忍足晚上八点去把肯德基领回家，然后坐在电脑面前等他视频。

巴黎时间12月24日中午十二点，东京时间晚上八点，幸村精市和不二周助准时坐在电脑面前，打开了Skype的多人视频通话。接通之后看到桌子上的肯德基，两个人默默退了出来，重新查了迹部的号码，再打过去，就看到迹部坐在办公桌前一脸不满，问道：“你们两个什么意思？”

“看到肯德基以为打错了。”幸村和不二异口同声地回答道。

“哈！？你们就不允许本大爷偶尔享受庶民的乐趣？”迹部挑了挑眉，斜着眼睛看着摄像头说道，“话说回来，那俩家伙呢？”

“去买肯德基了，应该一会儿就到。”幸村精市回答。

忍足在手冢和真田返回公寓的时候接入了视频，目瞪口呆地看着人手一盒的炸鸡，扶额说道：“我们真的需要把圣诞节过得那么日本么？特别是你们四个还在法国的家伙，现在不是应该在装饰圣诞树，准备圣诞晚餐么？为什么我们要相互直播吃垃圾食品！？”

“因为迹部是个怕寂寞的人啊。”不二周助笑眯眯地说道。

“喂，你俩住口！漫才不是这么个讲法！”

……

手冢国光在几个人长达三个小时的聊天中，感受到了疏离。这种距离感不是来自另外五人刻意的疏远，事实上大家在他很久不说话的时候还会开着玩笑将他带入讨论，但是他发现他无法跟上话题。幸村、不二和迹部自然不用说，三个人相互熟识，聊天完全没有冷场过，忍足和真田也经常加入讨论。虽然真田有时候看起来有些拘束，话也不多，但手冢能明确感受到真田非常清楚几个人在讨论什么，也对话题十分有兴趣，偶尔还在适当的时机插一两句话。

但是，这是很重要的一步，手冢国光想。因为至少，他在这里。

手冢国光十二月二十六日搭乘中午的航班返回日本和家人团聚，不二周助继续留在巴黎。


	4. 一月

一月 序

优秀网球选手的一月是属于澳大利亚网球公开赛的，手冢国光也不例外。不二周助的一月在无休无止的不同课程不同论文的截止日期之间度过，学期结束于月末。忍足侑士和迹部景吾度过了值得纪念的正月。真田弦一郎正式入职。幸村精市仍在创作。

一月 上旬

迹部景吾在初诣的时候意外见到了忍足侑士。迹部原本十分疑惑为什么今年家族坚持选择到京都伏见稻荷大社进行初诣，为此不惜凌晨两点就从东京出发。答案在见到忍足的时候终于揭晓。想到三年前的闹剧，迹部就有些头痛，但想到自己和忍足同时陷入了这种状况，又觉得哭笑不得。但得益于此，忍足和迹部在正月期间多了些相处的时间。

手冢国光在十二月末初结束了长途旅行回到东京见到了祖父和父母，并逗留了一周。手冢国晴担忧儿子最近弦绷得太紧，但手冢彩菜对丈夫说感觉到国光心情很好，手冢国一也对手冢能和初中的友人恢复联系表示赞赏。手冢国光在书柜里找到了初中毕业时网球社的纪念相册，里面有他和不二唯一一张合照。

一月二日，不二周助返回了维也纳，着手准备课程论文以及和声学的考试。从那天开始，他在每天中午一点左右收到手冢国光的消息，提醒他吃午饭，晚上十二点也会收到消息提醒他早点睡觉。

一月五日，真田弦一郎收到了摄影器材公司的工作邀约，决定入职。正在为新作上色的幸村放下画笔，拉着真田去超市买红酒和牛排。两个刚要开始独立生活的人经济上还比较拮据，但在看得见的将来，情况正在好转。

迹部在初诣的表现赢得了了所有到场女性的欢心，包括忍足的母亲。忍足回家后，母亲多次对忍足说：“景吾真是个好孩子，看起来很自大，其实是很认真细心的人啊！侑士这次输给了景吾也没关系，你要多像他学一学，面对女孩子不要紧张，也不要总板着脸。”

忍足总板着脸的并不是因为紧张。到场的三个女孩子争先恐后地在迹部身边和迹部搭话，迹部也应对有方，最后发展到到场的妈妈们也都围到迹部身边。忍足不断告诫自己自信又自恋实在是迹部的天性，迹部会享受被众人环绕理所当然，但是看到迹部在人群中谈笑风生仍旧不禁皱眉。忍足对自己的无法控制的吃味感到好笑，但也无能为力。

一月七日，不二在戴莫尔咖啡厅的隔间见到了手冢国光的经纪人洛伦兹·曼斯菲尔德。洛伦兹开诚布公地问不二和手冢究竟是什么关系，并且表示无论什么关系都不要紧，他们只是需要提前做好准备应对媒体。不二明确地说，他们曾经是初中同学，手冢开始职业生涯之后一度断了联系，最近刚恢复联系而已。洛伦兹继续追问，不二认为以后两人的关系是否会有什么变化。不二笑了笑，说，对于我来说，不会再有除此以上的关系了。不二的回应引来了曼斯菲尔德的沉默，之后，曼斯菲尔德说：“我带过很多体育明星，可以说手冢国光是最让我省心的一个。行为妥当，没有绯闻，按时完成日程安排，成绩也稳步提升。和国光一起工作是一件十分愉快的事情。但是作为他的朋友，我始终认为这不太正常。人类不是机器，没有人能始终保持无懈可击的状态。说实话，您的出现让我们多少看到了手冢作为普通人的一面，从他对您的态度来看，我也认为他并不只是想和您做一般朋友。既然您并不打算和他有进一步的发展，那么还请您不要让他抱有期待。职业选手的心理波动对赛场表现影响很大，我们不希望你们的关系会影响他的比赛成绩。”

不二攥紧了手里的咖啡杯，认真地看着曼斯菲尔德回答道：“我自认为十一月以来没有做过什么会让他误会的事。况且这些话您应该对手冢，而不是对我说，因为上场比赛的人是他而不是我。我最近正在准备期末考试，时间宝贵，多谢您的招待了。”

一月 中旬

一月十日，距离澳大利亚网球公开赛开赛还有三天，当晚，手冢国光在训练后被教练德姆· 奥贝林留下谈话。奥贝林三年前开始执教手冢，而这三年见证了手冢国光职业生涯的起飞。奥贝林不仅帮助手冢改进技术、改善打法，更塑造了手冢强大的心理素质，可以说手冢能获得大满贯，奥贝林功不可没。

“国光，我必须要和你谈一谈，”奥贝林对坐在身边的手冢开口说道，“澳网开赛在即，相信你自己也有感觉，我们已经尽力把你的状态和技术调整到最好，让你能够在大满贯获胜。但是心理状态的变化很有可能会影响比赛结果，所以我觉得我们最好就此谈一谈。国光，你的心理素质在我带过的选手中可以说是数一数二，原因除了你自身对胜利的渴望和你的坚定，还有一部分来自于你在情感上没有太多经历也没受过什么挫折。我必须要说的是，如果坚强来自于封闭内心和情感，那么它的本质是无情。不要否认，我能够看出来，就算你曾经和周助有过什么，受伤的也是他而不是你。所以我很鼓励你现在尝试和周助修复关系，无论走到哪一步，这都是敞开心扉的过程。如果你能在处理这段情感的同时在比赛中拿到优秀的成绩，那么无论如何对你来说都是长足的进步；但也有可能的是，这段感情会对你的成绩造成毁灭性的伤害。我希望你做好心理准备，遇到任何问题的时候，特别是在比赛中，首先动用你的理智而不是情感，虽然情感的力量很多时候比理智更加强大。”

奥贝林说完之后，手冢沉默了一会儿，回答道：“我明白了，我会妥当处理。”

同一时间的日本，迹部景吾在从希望号新干线下车走到月台上时，没有见到约定见面的忍足侑士。打电话也无人接听，迹部不禁有些担心。但想到忍足最近开始担任实验助手，很有可能不方便接电话，迹部就取消了再打电话过去的念头，离开火车站搭乘计程车前往忍足的公寓。

但忍足此时并不在实验室。下午实验结束后，忍足收到了父亲的信息，让他立刻赶回大阪，有重要的事情商量。忍足准备给迹部发消息的时候手机闪了闪直接关机，等到赶回家，忍足瑛士直接将他叫到了专门的屋子里，母亲忍足和美和姐姐忍足惠里奈已经坐在屋子里郑重其事地看着他。忍足对即将发生的事情多少有预感，不禁手心发凉

“你应该早一点对我们坦白。我虽然已经五十六岁了，但好歹也是大学附属医院的医生，从加入医学院开始，研究人和人体一直到现在。”忍足瑛士开口说的话让忍足愣在了当场，气氛稍微有些尴尬，“对于我们来说，无论你喜欢的是男人还是女人，这都不重要，重要的是你们自己幸福。但是，我不主张你和迹部景吾在一起。”

“可是……”话题从意料之外的角度切入，让忍足侑士一时有些手足无措，然后说道，“连妈妈都说……景吾他……”

“景吾确实是好孩子没错，但他并不仅仅是迹部景吾。他还是迹部胜诚的孙子，也是迹部财团未来的继承人。”忍足和美回答道，“剩下的关键，侑士自己很轻易就能想明白。”

忍足侑士没有回答，他想起了今晚是他和迹部约定见面的日子，而自己却在和父母讨论和迹部的分离。

一月十一日凌晨一点三十，忍足赶回了在京都的公寓，伸手拥抱了坐在沙发上困得睁不开眼睛的迹部。

幸村精市在一月十三日的早晨有些发烧，虽然本人坚决抵抗，不想去医院，最后还是拗不过真田去医院进行了检查。医生表示幸村的病并没有复发的迹象，两个人都松了口气。

一月十六日，手冢在青学正选群组收到了来自大家的鼓励。

一月十九日，澳网首周完结，手冢国光以未失一盘的成绩成功挺进八强。

一月 下旬

一月二十三日，不二周助在这天参加了和声学的考试，这对从小学习钢琴的他来说没有多大难度，但他还是希望能取得好成绩。考试结束后，不二在青学网球社群组里看到大家给马上开始澳网四强比赛的手冢加油，于是也写了一句：“手冢，不要大意地上吧！”。一句话引起了大家的刷屏。菊丸带头，群组里的大家都把这句话复制粘贴了一遍。准备开始赛前热身的手冢在拿起手机的时候，不禁扬起了嘴角。手冢最终在四强比赛中以6:3、6:4和7:5的比分战胜对手。

截止一月二十五日，忍足侑士心力交瘁地周旋在家庭和迹部景吾之间的状况已经持续了两周。父母动用关系，开始着手为忍足办理转学手续，希望忍足能转学到大阪继续学业，并一直住在家里。忍足多次反对父母的决定无果，电话里和父母再次争吵之后，他踏上了去东京的新干线，他比任何时候都想见到迹部。迹部在接到忍足的电话时很惊讶，话语再怎么狂妄也抑制不住语气中的欣喜。忍足始终无法开口告诉迹部自己遇到的状况。

一月二十六日，手冢国光在澳网决赛再次遇上了现年二十九岁，世界排名第一的乌尔里希· 斯坦伯格。手冢虽然一直对乌尔里希的打法感到非常熟悉，但无论手冢进行多少技战术分析，对阵乌尔里希的时候，始终找不到恰当的应对方案。用奥贝林的话来说，手冢在面对乌尔里希的时候，简直就像受到了诅咒——进攻不够犀利，防守也变得松懈，而且整个人变得非常焦虑。手冢的以7:6的比分拿下了第一盘，但打得异常艰苦。第一盘比赛结束后，双方球员回到各自的座位上休息，手冢在拿水的时候看到乌尔里希将毛巾披在头上，忽然想起了不二周助。想起来八年前，不二在输给白石藏之介之后，第一次在比赛后没有坐在自己的身边，而是坐到后排将所有的不甘与悔恨隐藏在了盖在头上的毛巾背后。手冢想起来，自己那时候是想要走到不二身边的，想要至少扶住不二的肩膀，可是当时作为二号单打，已经要进场。他没来得及走到不二身边，之后两人也没再提及那场比赛，但手冢始终觉得，其实自己比任何人都更希望能在那个时候安慰不二。手冢将思绪不由得转向了不二的打法。不二的网球非常华丽，正如白石所说，是非常帅气的网球，但是多余的动作太多。但这并不能掩盖不二网球的优秀本质。手冢忽然意识到了自己为什么对乌尔里希的打法感到异常熟悉。从某种程度上来说，乌尔里希的打法和不二非常相似，打法十分华丽，能轻易打出意料之外的旋转，化解强力的扣杀，但乌尔里希的底线防守更加稳健、反击也更加犀利。

手冢在想这些的时候，第二盘已经进行了两局，手冢已经丢掉了自己第二盘第一个发球局。比赛陷入了持久战，最终打满了五盘，手冢国光以7:6、3:6、6:7、6:4、7:9的比分输给了对手，没能蝉联澳网冠军。但赛后乌尔里希拍了拍他的肩，说未来是属于手冢的。

一月二十八日，幸村精市参加了画廊主题展的开幕式，遇到了一同参展的另外五位画家，女性画家娜塔莉娅· 夏威尔引起了幸村的注意。这样的注意并不只来自于娜塔莉娅是参展唯一一位的女性画家，还来自于娜塔莉娅个人表现出的理智冷静与作品中的明媚叛逆体现出的反差。幸村对此深有兴趣，开幕式结束之后和娜塔莉娅交换了联系方式。于是一月三十日，当真田弦一郎下班回到家的时候，看到的是幸村在和陌生女性相谈甚欢。娜塔莉娅将打量的眼光投向了真田，然后转头对幸村笑了，问道：“是那位粉红色的男士吗？”幸村垂下了双眼，笑着回答：“对。”


	5. 二月

二月 序

这个二月，手冢国光在鹿特丹公开赛中首度夺冠。幸村精市和娜塔莉娅· 夏威尔的颇有进展，两人相互为对方画了像。这让真田弦一郎有些困扰。寒假，不二周助返回了日本，见到了精疲力尽的忍足侑士和迹部景吾。

二月 上旬

二月一日，不二周助对家里进行了彻底的扫除，之后直接前往机场返回日本。不二虽然在交换期间已经体验过德国大学的紧张学习氛围，但成为正式学位学生后的学习压力多少还是让不二有些吃惊。由美子给不二发了消息，说会和爸爸妈妈裕太一起到机场接他。学期终于结束了。

同一天下午，在巴黎，真田弦一郎已经连续一周的工作日在下班回家之后见到幸村精市与娜塔莉娅· 夏威尔在聊天。巴黎难得下了雪，窗外一片银白，家里弥漫着咖啡和甜点的香气。娜塔莉娅起身和幸村告别，看到真田后对着真田笑弯了眼角，又转身对幸村说：“下次请您务必到我的画室来，我会为您画像。当然，真田先生也请一起来。”真田愣了愣，有些不知所措。

二月二日，手冢国光结束了澳网赛后休整反省，找出了前些天记录的海钓笔记。在征得教练组同意之后，手冢决定挑选一个较为安全的内湾进行一天海钓。对于生活常年被网球填满的手冢来说，钓鱼是难得的放松。

不二在二月三日亲自拜访了迹部。迹部看起来很高兴，但总是欲言又止。最后在不二要离开前询问不二能不能二月八日和他一起去找忍足侑士。不二对迹部提出这样的要求感到有些惊讶，因为他知道这是迹部和忍足每个月为数不多的单独相处的时间，但还是答应下来。迹部在陪不二一起穿过别墅空旷的庭院的时候，用英文随口念道：“When I perceive that men as plants increase/ Cheered and check’d even by the self-same sky/ Vaunt in their useful sap/And wear their brave state out of memory”不二沉默了一会儿，对迹部说，在八日之前，无论和忍足之间发生什么，一定要及时让他知道。之后，不二问迹部，是否还记得这首诗的最后两句。迹部挑了挑眉，说自己到现在为止可是喜欢莎士比亚喜欢了十年，不需要不二操心。

手冢国光在二月五日发消息询问不二，如果学期结束了的话，有没有兴趣十一日到鹿特丹观看他的比赛，不二愿意来的话，他会在自己的球员包厢给不二留好座位。不二多少感到有些抱歉，期末考试太忙，回国之后又因为和家人朋友团聚，彻底忘记告诉手冢他已经回国了。不二很快回信说自己已经返回日本，但很感激手冢还记得邀请他。然后他表示希望手冢比赛加油，开学返回欧洲以后有机会就去看手冢的比赛。

由美子在晚饭之前为不二进行了占卜，再看到结果之后叹了口气，伸手摸了摸不二头，对他说：“周助不要太逞强啊。”不二有些莫名其妙，问由美子占卜结果到底是什么意思，由美子又笑了笑对他说：“不过周助很幸运，被大家温柔地爱并支持着。”

“嗯。这个我不否认。”不二笑着回答。

不二和迹部在二月八日晚到达忍足在京都的公寓的时候，忍足并不在家。房间十分清冷，看起来至少最近半个月不像是有人住在这里。迹部叹了口气，对不二说，他觉得忍足最近一个月十分不对劲。上个月应该见面的时候回来得很晚，月末又忽然跑到东京去找他，之后却又连续几天联系不上，好不容易联系上了又说不上几句话。询问忍足的熟人，他们也表示忍足最近很少出现在学校。他始终觉得忍足在隐瞒他什么，可是忍足不说他也不好深究。

“可恶！”迹部一拳捶在了沙发上，说道，“这严重影响了本大爷的睡眠和工作质量！”说完后，迹部从茶几上拿起遥控器打开了电视，主持人正在采访东京新国立剧院重新排练上演的罗密欧与朱丽叶的男女主角。迹部放下遥控器，对不二说他票已经买好了，下周一起去看。不二明白，其实迹部想要邀约的人并不是自己，但还是答应下来。

不二陪着迹部陷入了无边无际的等待，直到凌晨一点多才听到有人用钥匙打开了门。忍足一脸疲惫地进入玄关，对见到不二颇感意外，正要开口说话，就看到不二对他比了个噤声的手势指了指沙发。迹部盖着忍足的大衣，已经睡着了。

不二轻手轻脚地走到门外，对忍足说：“我知道插手你们之间的事情不太明智，但迹部是我重要的朋友，看到他这样我很不忍心。”不二停顿了一会儿，继续说道：“无论发生了什么，我希望你能对迹部坦白。特别是，如果这件事情直接关系到你们的话，迹部他就更需要知道。”

“我明白。”忍足回答道。

“我今晚已经订好了房间，明天早晨就会返回东京。你和迹部要好好珍惜在一起的周末，就像圣诞节的时候说的，他是个很怕寂寞的人。”不二笑了起来，停顿了一会儿，继续说道，“你和迹部都很幸运，所以不要轻易放开手。”

二月 中旬

二月十二日晚上十点，真田弦一郎决定出门寻找一直没有回家也没有联系上的幸村精市。巴黎在白天勉强还能维持浪漫之都的优雅形象，但夜间的巴黎已经从某种程度上已经变成了犯罪者的天堂。真田在拉开门的那一刻，看到了站在门口找钥匙的幸村，舒了口气，把幸村拥进了怀里。幸村道歉说自己和娜塔莉娅在她的画室画画，回过神来的时候已经快九点了，手机也没电了。真田不知道怎么说出口，但他还是觉得从他开始工作之后，幸村和他相处的时间越变越少了。

真田二月十三日早上出门上班之前向幸村道别，被幸村扔过来的枕头砸了个正着。真田叹了口气，走回卧室把枕头放回床头，让幸村再睡一会儿。幸村咬牙切齿地撑起身子，对着真田的脖子一口咬了下去。

迹部景吾还是和不二周助在二月十五日去看了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，迹部在散场之后坐在私家轿车上在再次念了那首诗：“When I perceive that men as plants increase/ Cheered and check’d even by the self-same sky/ Vaunt in their useful sap/And wear their brave state out of memory”然后对不二说，“今晚你住我家。”

“嗯，我现在告诉父母。”不二面不改色地说完后，打开手机给父母发邮件。

“喂！你这家伙这么轻易就答应！难道不怕本大爷对你做什么？”迹部抱着双手，看着不二，说道。

“那么，景吾。你要对我做什么？”坐在后座靠左的不二稍微直起了身，左手撑住了车窗玻璃，睁开眼，把迹部逼在了座位右侧，语中带笑，问道。

“……既然你都这么主动了，那么本大爷就不客气了。”迹部说着，右手掐上了不二的下颌，一点点逼近不二。两个人在汽车后座上笑得前仰后合。之后，迹部哭了。

二月十六日，忍足侑士返回在京都的公寓收拾行李，准备搬离京都。在收拾床头柜的时候找到了一枚迹部落在那里的袖扣。款式别致的坚硬钻石袖扣硌得他泪流满面，他不得不取下眼镜，却又想起了二十三岁生日那天的吻。

二月十七日，手冢国光在鹿特丹夺冠。至此，手冢排名上升至世界第三位。他犹豫再三，还是给不二发了消息，询问不二四月的复活节假期有没有可能去看蒙特卡洛大师杯。不二回复说最近在选课，需要看课程和作业安排，手冢不用考虑他。倒是可以问一问在法国的幸村和真田，那个时候他们应该都休息。

于是真田和幸村在当天晚上收到了手冢的邀请。幸村的回答是：“不去！我们在巴黎那么久，你法网都打了三次了，去年还夺了冠，也没见找过我们一次。现在要我们去看蒙特卡洛，机票你出？”

二月 下旬

二月二十二日，不二周助在大阪见到了忍足侑士。原本面色不善的不二在亲自见到忍足之后，也不忍心再说什么。忍足将头发剪短，染回了黑色，甚至换了一副眼镜。他在这两周期间迅速消瘦下去，原本合身的白大卦空荡荡地挂在身上，整个人面色苍白，双眼下方因为过度劳累而微微泛青。

不二将手里的咖啡递给忍足，问：“为什么你们都那么痛苦，却还是要放弃。”

忍足说：“因为我们看不到未来。也许爱情确实能够帮助我们克服很多障碍，但是很多时候爱情并不足够。我的背后还有自己的父母和姐姐，景吾身后有来自整个家族和财团的压力。我们可以说只要牵着对方的手就能面对来自整个社会的冷眼，但我们无法毫不犹豫地伤害亲近的人。”

不二打断了想要继续说下去的忍足，问：“所以你们就相互伤害？”

忍足沉默了一会儿，回答道：“与其说我们是相互伤害，不如说我们多少是在自我伤害。相互伤害会让我们憎恶对方，但正因为我们相互理解，所以才能义无反顾地伤害自己但怀抱着爱而分离。我不希望景吾不得不在我和家族之间做出选择，我相信他也怀抱着相似的想法。”

不二没有回答，只是一直安静地和忍足站在天台上喝咖啡。离开之前，忍足对他说：“谢谢，为了景吾专门到这里来。”

不二在当天晚上搭乘新干线返回了东京。

二月二十五日，幸村精市向娜塔莉娅· 夏加尔道谢。娜塔莉娅· 夏加尔目前的创作将告一段落，并在二月二十七日前往北非采风。和夏加尔结识以来的这个月是幸村精市成为画家之后最多产的一个月。幸村完成了六幅水彩、三幅油画和一尊小型石膏雕塑，其中包含一幅最近几天刚刚完成的娜塔莉娅的油画像。晚上八点，真田弦一郎到画室接幸村回家，看到幸村怀里抱着的画像皱了皱眉。

娜塔莉娅笑起来，对幸村说：“下次再见的时候，请把这位粉红色的先生一起带来。”

“可是弦一郎最近工作很辛苦，而且我们一直画画，他也会很无聊。”幸村回答道。

“没关系，我会一起过来。”真田揽住幸村的肩，说道。

不二在二月二十七日返回维也纳的时候，感觉到了手冢国光小心翼翼的讨好。早晨刚下飞机不久就收到手冢的消息问他是不是已经安全抵达，午饭前后会收到闲聊的信息，晚饭之后手冢又会询问一些不二专业领域的简单问题。像是小心计算过不二的空闲时间和两个人能继续话题的谈论方法。不二对这样的做法并不反感，但也不十分高兴。不二多少感觉到自己像是被手冢监视着，这让不二不太舒服。最重要的是，不二想起了曾经这么做过的自己。数着手冢要参加的比赛计算时差，谨慎地考虑着手冢方便回信的时间，想尽办法让两个人的谈话不要冷场，尽量不要谈可能会影响手冢心态的话题。在十五岁开始，一直到手冢国光返回日本之前，不二曾经一直这样坚持着维护和手冢作为友人的基本联系，虽然自己在那时自己期待的并不仅仅是友谊。不二也多少明白了手冢在当时的为难与困扰。想要维持这段友谊，但希望它永远不要越界。也许对问题并没有太大兴趣，但还是仔细回答；在回信时仔细地挑选措辞；在必要的时候送上祝福……简直就像是在扮演我们是朋友。

二月二十八日二十四点，手冢认识不二十多年来第一次为不二送上了生日祝福，虽然那天并不是不二正经的生日，但第二天早晨八点有课的不二已经睡了。


	6. 三月

三月 序

月初，不二周助和手冢国光共度了一个周末。忍足侑士前往英国度过春假的最后一个月。迹部景吾开始为新一年的会社财务计划作结。三月下旬，手冢国光在印第安维尔斯夺冠，从美国返回欧洲备战蒙特卡洛大师赛。

三月 上旬

三月一日，手冢国光在离开欧洲前往美国之前，打算前往维也纳看望刚刚从日本返回奥地利的不二周助。团队对手冢在重要比赛开始之前作出这样的决定表示反对。开赛在即，手冢就算不训练，也应当进行适当的休息，而不是把时间花在旅途中。手冢沉默之后也没有进行反驳，事关职业生涯，手冢不得不慎重。最后奥贝林询问手冢，有没有可能邀请不二到慕尼黑度周末，毕竟不二学期刚刚开始，也许不太忙。

手冢忐忑不安地给不二发了信息询问，十分钟后得到了不二的答复。不二说因为现在是淡季，凑巧有便宜的往返车票，还有价格合适的旅店，询问手冢周末什么时候合适。手冢在收到不二的回复的时候彻底松了口气，告诉不二周末可以住在他在慕尼黑的公寓，不需要订旅店。他会在三月四号前往洛杉矶，所以不二可以整个周末一直待在慕尼黑。

当天晚上七点三十五分，手冢在慕尼黑中央车站接到了穿着背着双肩包一身轻便的不二。手冢想起来上一次见到不二已经是两个月前，意识到就算他和不二的关系有任何进展，他们相处的时间也不会比现在更多了。毕竟这次恢复联系之后，不二对他一直很坦诚，也完全没有回避他的意思。

不二坐到手冢车上的时候，前后左右仔细打量了手冢去年在上海大师杯赢得的崭新奔驰轿车，笑着说：“没想到手冢会亲自开车。”

手冢说：“嗯，刚在欧洲拿到驾照不久，想要多加练习。”

那个时候真田正准备练习书道。幸村结束了二月的创作之后决定稍微休息几天，于是真田获得了画家的允许进入家里的画室。画室中充斥着松节油的气味，地上散乱着扔着几张幸村用于练习透视和构图的草稿，调色盘随意地扔在画架旁边，画室的向阳的角落堆放着最近完成的画作，放在房间另一边的桌子完全只是摆设。这是真田在搬家以后第一次仔细观察幸村的画室，真田感觉像是更进一步闯进了幸村的私人空间，有些惴惴不安。真田将准备好的书道的用具小心翼翼地放在桌子上，像是生怕打破了画室原本的的氛围。之后，真田坐到画架前的椅子上，原本在一周工作之后有些浮躁的情绪逐渐宁静下来。真田想起来幸村在没日没夜地在这里画画的时候，自己打开门把幸村拖出画室让幸村去休息也许真的打扰了幸村的创作灵感，所以幸村才会在那个时候对他发火，有一次甚至拿着画笔用力在他脸上用刚调好的颜料画了一笔明亮的粉红色。结果真田对松节油过敏，右脸颊整整一周长满了红疹。真田把椅子搬到桌子前，铺开毛毡和宣纸，开始临摹空海和尚的字帖。

晚上九点，幸村第三次敲开画室的门的时候，真田放下笔走了出去，对站在门口的幸村说：“对不起，之前是我太松懈了，没有意识到连续的灵感和安静的环境对你的创作有多重要。之后我会改正，但是幸村也要好好休息。”

原本抱着恶作剧心态来敲门的幸村面对真田一本正经的道歉忽然有些手足无措，最后伸手摸了摸鼻子，然后挽住了真田手臂，说：“我烤了饼干。”

三月二日，手冢驱车载着不二前往天鹅堡。手冢明白，按照不二对德国的了解，他完全没有为不二讲解历史文化的必要。不二在参观整座城堡的时候一直很安静，表情也有些凝重，最后站在玛丽亚皇后桥上观看城堡全景的时候，不二一直在沉默地取景拍照。手冢什么也没说，只是一直站在不二旁边。

“路德维西二世一生都在梦想自己能成为天鹅骑士，成为罗恩格林。”两个人在走下山的时候，不二说，“他直到死都活在他的幻想里，就连他的死亡都成为了传说。”

返回慕尼黑的路上不二心情一直不太好，虽然一直在尝试找话题和手冢聊天，但聊到一半不二自己又接不下话，一直心不在焉。直到车停在手冢在慕尼黑的公寓的时候，不二才稍微振作精神，对手冢说：“对不起，我今天状态不太好。明明手冢那么忙，邀请我来慕尼黑还带我去你为了接待朋友肯定去了无数次的天鹅堡。”

“不二，我们是朋友。无论发生了什么，都可以对我说。”手冢不禁握紧了拳，这是不二在和他恢复联系之后，第一次没有表现出彬彬有礼的友好，他想这多少算是进展。

“不，我没事。所以我们明天有什么安排？”不二重新笑起来，问手冢。

三月三日，手冢带不二游览了慕尼黑市内。不二恢复了温柔又有礼的状态，让手冢觉得昨天自己终于离不二更近了一步仿佛是错觉。

三月四日，犹豫再三之后，忍足还是决定前往迹部之前在英国的别墅看一看，却意外遇见了迹部的母亲。迹部的母亲是苏格兰皇家银行前任董事长的女儿爱德维纳· 霍华德，和迹部景吾的父亲在酒会中结识，最终两人虽然出于家庭财力等各方面的考量结婚，但两个人是真心相爱，所以婚姻也一直很美满。如果说有遗憾的话，那就是由于工作繁忙，两人都很少有时间陪伴迹部，只能尽量提供优厚的物质条件让迹部生活无忧。

“咦？这不是侑士吗？来英国度假吗？景吾没有和你一起回来吗？”看到站在城堡门口的忍足侑士，爱德维纳问道。

“嗯……迹部三月会很忙……”忍足犹豫了一会儿，开口说道。

“是这样么？下周的今天我有空，一起喝茶吧。告诉我你住在哪里，我会派司机去接你。”爱德维纳若有所思地看向忍足，开口邀请道。

会计年将在三月底结束，除了编写准备年报，还要审核各个部门提交的来年预算和方案，决定投资意向和具体数额……迹部景吾主管的财务部门从二月底开始加班加点地工作，三月开始后，迹部整个周末都没有回家，直接睡在了办公室里，和不二的周末通话也是草草结束。于是财务部门的职员在周一见返回会社时，见到了分发在各人桌上针对各个部门的预算反馈提问、建议和改进方向，以及征询改进方案的初版年报。

三月五日，幸村精市收到了娜塔莉娅寄来的明信片祝他生日快乐。明信片上是娜塔莉娅在非洲的新作。幸村隔着明信片就能感觉到那片大陆的灼热和沸腾，以及狂涌而出的激越情感，不禁笑了起来。之后收到了不二写给他的一封信，除了祝幸村生日快乐，还附上了圣诞假期间不二拍摄的幸村和真田的肖像。最后一张是真田和幸村的合照，那天两个人为圣诞树装扮的颜色起了小争执，正在理论，被不二偷偷拍了下来。幸村看到照片的时候若有所思地笑了起来。那天晚上真田邀请幸村道到Lasserre吃饭，幸村扬着声调问真田今年的复活节彩蛋要涂成什么颜色，真田想了想，说，无论什么颜色都好，重要的是两个人一起完成。

辗转到达下榻的旅店之后，手冢国光开始备战印第安维尔斯大师赛。三月五日，美国西部时间中午十二点，由于始终很在意不二在新天鹅堡时的郁郁寡欢的状态，手冢在早晨训练结束后联系了不二。那时候维也纳是晚上九点左右，不二裹在被窝里看小说，手机屏幕忽然亮了起来。不二看到手冢发来的信息稍微犹豫了一会儿，回复说没有关系，只是想到路德维希二世的故事有些难受，对打扰了手冢出游的兴致感到很抱歉。对于始终不愿意坦白的不二手冢也不好再逼问下去，只是再次强调无论发生什么一定要对他说。手冢没有收到不二的回信。

后来的谈话，手冢能明确地感觉到不二对他的态度愈发敷衍冷淡，如果之前还是想要保持友好的关系的话，现在摆明了是不想和手冢有什么交集。只是因为不二性格温和，不可能说出不想再和手冢联系一类的话，所以仍在勉强回复着手冢的信息。手冢因为不二忽然的态度转变心神不宁，整个下午的训练几乎毫无进展。手冢虽然一直在提醒自己需要专注训练，不要分心，但始终无法集中注意力。奥贝林提前一个小时结束了训练，将手冢叫到酒店房间谈话。手冢将事情的起因告诉奥贝林之后，奥贝林沉默了一会儿，说道：“如果你继续这样的状态，我想我不得不采取行动。我可以将你因为周助而在训练和比赛中动摇的事告诉他。这样做的结果有两种可能，如果你在他心里有足够的分量，那我想他可能会深受感动，决定待在你身边；如果你对他来说只是普通朋友，他大概会觉得为了避免给你们彼此添麻烦而彻底疏远你。无论是哪一种都可以让你心理状态稳定下来。”

“教练……”手冢沉下声，说道，“我会努力调整……”

“说实话，这样说可能有些冷酷无情……但如果你能从这样的状态中迅速恢复，那么克服比赛中丢掉一盘带来的痛苦和沮丧，并不比这个难。”

“我很抱歉。”手冢站起身低头鞠躬，说道，“我会尽力。”

不二在三月六日早晨醒来的时候，收到了手冢的信息，消息很简短，大体意思是虽然不知道不二为什么不太开心，但还是希望不二能尽快重振精神，在新的学期获得好成绩，他也会尽量在球场中获胜。如果之前的追问让不二不安，那么他表达歉意。不二挠了挠头，换下睡衣裹着浴巾去浴室刷牙，准备淋浴。站在淋浴间里，不二握紧左手一拳敲在了贴着浅蓝色瓷砖的墙壁上，花洒流出的水十分温暖，但不二还是在微微颤抖。

三月 中旬

忍足侑士见到爱德维纳的时候正好是三月十一日下午三点，正是合适的下午茶时间。忍足对瓷器不甚精通，但仍很喜欢下午茶使用的茶具。白净的骨瓷茶盏被设计成简易的玫瑰形状，在阳光下透着白玉般的剔透光芒，杯耳被设计成一片即将凋零的花瓣。盏托上纤巧立着一片花叶，相较于茶盏，盏托泛着浅淡的青色光芒，但如果不仔细观察，青色也并不明显。茶壶除了玫瑰花暗纹，并没有多余的装饰，但曲线柔美，体现出非常舒适的流线型。

“这是景吾在英国最喜欢的一套茶具，当时他还亲自参与了设计。”似乎是注意到了忍足对这套茶具很感兴趣，爱德维纳解释道，“很难想象吧？当时他把设计稿给我看的时候，我也很惊讶，还以为他会喜欢更繁复的风格。”

“我反而觉得……这套茶具和景……和迹部的风格非常相符。虽然没有复杂多色的印花，也没有什么装饰，但整体华丽而不庸俗，高贵而不高傲。和迹部……”感受到爱德维纳的视线，忍足意识到自己可能多少失言，没有说完，道歉道，“抱歉，这只是我的个人看法……我对瓷器没太多了解……”

“可是侑士很了解景吾。”爱德维纳笑着回答道，“你在返回日本之前再到我这里来一下。我有东西要给你和景吾，还要麻烦你带回去。”

“……这……”

“就当是帮我一个忙。”

三月十二日早晨七点三十分，迹部景吾在前往公司的路上接到了母亲的电话。爱德维纳在电话的最后说：“无论发生什么，我都是站在你这边的。所以景吾，无论发生什么，勇敢一点。”迹部并不知道忍足去英国度假，也不知道母亲见到了忍足，所以只是把母亲的话当作对他三月辛苦工作的鼓励和关心。

截止三月十四日，不二的新学期已经开始了整整两周，学习生活也逐渐步入正轨。不二再次恢复了每天要在学校待将近十个小时的生活，查资料、阅读文献、写小论文、准备中期论文、参加小组讨论……不二逐渐回归到一整天连看手机的时间都没有的状态。晚上八点，不二返回公寓准备晚餐，随手打开了电视。由于最近奥地利的网球新秀在印第安维尔斯表现上佳，各大电视台对大师赛争相报道，其中当然也包括对夺冠热门手冢国光的专题。由于比赛刚刚开始第三天，手冢并没有遇到强劲的对手，大部分比赛都以大比分优势在前两盘结束。电视反复播放着手冢的制胜分镜头，解说员夸张地评论着手冢在前几天的精彩表现。原本在处理牛肉的不二洗了洗手，走回客厅关了电视。公寓安静下来，只剩下不二处理食材和锅里煮水的声音。

“有收到我寄给你的东西吗？”不二在吃饭的时候收到了手冢发来的信息。

“哎？你给我寄了东西吗？没有收到，可能是因为我没有看信箱。”不二回复道，“手冢也不用麻烦给我寄东西。”

不二在楼下信箱里发现了一盒包装精美的手工巧克力。不二自嘲地笑起来，发消息问手冢：“这算是八年前的回礼么？”

“嗯？”

“算了……谢谢手冢的心意，但是在白色情人节的巧克力我是不会收的，毕竟在二月十四日我也没有送出过巧克力。手冢，我说过，你自己也说过，我们是朋友……”

“那么就当作义理巧克力收下好了。我下午还有比赛，要准备热身了。你好好吃晚饭。”

不二有些恼怒地看着手里的巧克力，赌气地把他们收到壁橱最深一层自己几乎从来没有用过的杂物盒里。

三月 下旬

三月二十日，手冢国光结束在印第安维尔斯的休整，前往迈阿密。印第安维尔斯夺冠之后，手冢开始和洛伦兹联系，希望洛伦兹能为他寻找愿意跟随团队旅行世界的德语语文学教师。在德国生活多年，手冢已经能在日常生活中纯熟地使用德语，但要理解文学作品却并不足够，而这样的不足够却造成了他和不二在沟通上的沟壑。前一天晚上手冢赢得比赛之后和不二聊天，不二在祝贺了手冢的胜利之后两个人都沉默下来。手冢翻出最近在读的诗集，开始尝试和不二讨论修辞和韵脚。在手冢第三次没弄明白不二提出的韵脚构成法则的时候，不二终于十分明确地对手冢说，不用刻意配合他熟悉领域的话题也没关系，毕竟手冢的专业不是德语语文学，手冢没有必要勉强自己在这个方面和他聊天。之后两个人却都找不到话题，沉默下来。

手冢想起来，他和不二以前总是有很多话要说。他在休息日会被不二以各种各样莫名其妙的原因叫到学校，两个人坐在部活室里一聊就是整个下午。他从不拆穿不二找的毫无意义的见面的借口，不二也仿佛一直相信只要开口，无论多荒唐的理由他都会去。偶尔在理科考试前夕也会遇到不二是真的需要他在物理课和生物课上的帮助，但大部分时候两个人的谈话只是围绕着社团活动和自己的兴趣爱好。向来在网球社不管事的不二偶尔也会提及对社团活动安排的建议，两个人会很认真地进行讨论，偶尔还会真的在部活中付诸实践；手冢自己也会放松下来谈起自己去登山的经历，不二会很认真地听手冢在途中的见闻，偶尔还会说想要一起去；手冢会仔细看不二洗出来的照片，认真挑选自己喜欢的，然后听不二说这些照片的构图取景和拍摄地点；偶尔手冢自己都会发觉自己把话题引向了并不怎么有趣的部分，但不二会天马行空地对手冢的发言进行发挥，然后在手冢不自然地转换话题的时候又假装不知道地配合着讨论发挥下一个话题。连手冢自己都不明白，他和不二究竟为什么逐渐变成了连话都说不上的地步。所以手冢希望，就算是一步，他也想要离不二再近一点。也许他们永远无法恢复国中时候一样的关系，但是至少，他不希望他们站在一起连话都说不下去。

洛伦兹十分明确地拒绝了手冢的要求。他告诉手冢，按照手冢目前的时间安排，已经完全不可能再有精力花费时间去研究德语语文。最后，洛伦兹意味深长地对手冢说，交流建立在渴望相互了解的基础上，如果彼此都不够了解，也没有相互了解的意愿，那么无论找多少共同话题最后都会冷场。

幸村精市在三月二十五日再次收到了娜塔莉娅的明信片。明信片上是流淌的明亮柠檬黄、澄澈的天蓝色和热情的深红。所有颜料像是被画家恣意泼洒在画布上，三原色构成的简单画面却饱含娜塔莉娅作画时的激情。幸村不禁攥紧了手中的明信片——他忽然意识到了自己和娜塔莉娅的差距，也明白了自己为什么在娜塔莉娅的画室作画会异常有效率。和幸村相似，娜塔莉娅在平时的生活里十分冷静理智，甚至因为没有伴侣和家人的支持，到了精打细算的地步；但在创作过程中，娜塔莉娅却全情投入，采风、构思、草图设计和作画几乎一气呵成。对于娜塔莉娅来说，手中的画笔是她表达情感的另一种方式，而画画就像说话一样简单自然。但幸村却做不到。对幸村来说，作画是一个精确的过程，他需要事先考虑创作题材、然后根据题材进行采风和构思，草图也需要精心设计，不断调整以表达自己的想法。他的作画基本是构筑在缜密的思虑和精密的考量上的，很少出现灵感迸发的状态。但在娜塔莉娅的画室里，画室主人的创作风格潜移默化地影响了幸村。幸村能彻底放下心中的考量，更加投入地进行创作。幸村在给娜塔莉娅回信的时候，将自己新作的水彩做成了明信片，征询娜塔莉娅的意见，询问娜塔莉娅，返程之后两个人有没有可能共用一间画室。

幸村在晚饭的时候将自己的想法告诉了真田弦一郎。真田放下了手中的筷子，对幸村说：“我认为幸村没有必要改变创作方法。每个人都是不一样的，所以大家都有不一样的方法能描绘自己的想法。”

“我没有打算放弃我作画的方式，我只是觉得和娜塔莉娅一起工作会很有效率，我也很受启发。”

“对于画家来说，启发和灵感难道不是应该源于自身么？从别人那里获得的启发和灵感就不属于自己了。”

“虽然是这样没错，但是从和其他画家一起工作、学习的画作和剽窃别人的灵感是不一样的事情。”

“但我不赞成你和她一起工作。”真田弦一郎以难得一见的严肃声调对幸村说。

真田忽如其来的严厉态度让幸村一时怔愣，之后，幸村笑弯了眉眼，也放下手里的筷子，抱着双手看向真田，开口问道：“所以，弦一郎。你究竟为什么反对我和娜塔莉娅一起工作。”

真田避开了幸村的视线，说道：“我认为你……”

“弦一郎……”幸村捕捉到真田躲闪的视线，笑得更加开朗，再次叫了真田的名字。

“总之……我希望幸村能独立创作。”真田拿起原本已经放下的筷子，顺势看向碗里的米饭。

“弦一郎。”幸村端起手里的碗筷坐到真田旁边，对真田说，将手搭到真田的肩上，对真田说，“下次一起去娜塔莉娅的画室吧，你上次答应过的。”

三月二十八日，忍足侑士返回日本。他始终没有做好去见迹部景吾的心理准备。


	7. 四月

四月 序

在这个月，手冢国光势如破竹，继印第安维尔斯冠之后在迈阿密封王。不二周助拒绝了手冢国光的邀请，在维也纳度过了三周的复活节假期。忍足侑士通过迹部财团的正式预约程序见到了迹部景吾。之后，终于从会计年末解脱的迹部景吾前往欧洲度假，观看了蒙特卡洛大师杯。幸村精市开办第二次个人画展。

四月 上旬

迹部景吾在四月一日接到秘书询问，说忍足家的长子打电话询问是否可以预约和他见面的时候，觉得这一定是个愚人节玩笑。他正要开口拒绝，秘书说，忍足嘱咐，因为从英国带了夫人要求当面交给迹部的东西，所以还是希望能面谈。迹部向秘书询问了日程安排之后，决定将见面定在一周之后。迹部想起来母亲在半月前的那通电话，表情复杂地笑了起来。迹部的父母工作一直很忙碌，鲜少有时间陪伴迹部，但是这并不意味着他们不关注迹部的成长或是缺乏对迹部的关爱。U-17比赛期间，迹部拒绝了祖父要求他返回英国完成高中的要求，惹得祖父大发雷霆，但父母都很支持迹部的决定，合力说服了祖父。事实也证明，率领U-17征战的迹部在其间获得的成长是留学多久都换不来的。大学期间前往英国后，迹部和父母相处的机会增多，愈发感受到了父母的爱护。两个人从不随意干涉迹部自己做出的决定，但始终在迹部需要帮助的时候给予支持。迹部觉得，他和忍足的关系，父母多少知情，但从不阻挠也并不支持，始终采取放任自流的态度。迹部叹了口气，想：无论他交往的对象是谁，是男是女，父母大概都会这么做。

四月二日，手冢国光在迈阿密大师赛夺冠，开始休整准备返回欧洲备战蒙特卡洛大师赛。在征战职业赛场的过去五年，手冢从来没有对返回欧洲有如此强烈的渴望。狭窄的机舱、世界旅行和颠倒时差原本已经成为了手冢生活的一部分，但自从不二周助前往奥地利之后，欧洲对手冢来说有了不同的意义。不二并没有在等他，但是不二在那里。想到返回欧洲后，不需要担心时差就能和不二取得联系，手冢不禁有些连自己都不想承认地雀跃起来。一面想，手冢一面加快了收拾行李的速度。迈阿密时间晚上十点，维也纳时间四月三日凌晨三点，不二睡得正熟。

四月五日，手冢征得团队和不二的同意之后再次前往了维也纳，由于蒙特卡洛开赛在即，手冢只能在维也纳逗留一天。两个人一起参观了维也纳大学的主楼和图书馆，之后还一起看了列奥波德博物馆的新展览。不二一整天都兴致盎然，详细地给手冢介绍大学的历史和藏书，还在博物馆里对展览的画作做出了点评。当天晚餐的时候手冢再次询问了不二是否愿意和他一起动身前往摩纳哥，仍旧得到了否定的答案。不二拒绝他的时候并没有什么不自然，给出的理由也十分合理，所以手冢也没有坚持下去的理由。

在两个人告别之前，不二从随身的书包里取出了之前手冢寄给他的巧克力，垂下眼睛，笑着说道：“手冢，虽然还是要谢谢你。可是……太晚了。我……”

“不二……”预感到不二将要说什么，手冢伸手握住了不二的手腕，试图打断不二的话。

“手冢，你听我说完。”不二任由手冢握着他的手腕，抬起双眼看着手冢，说道，“我承认，国中三年对你的依赖，高中的三年对你的想念撑持我走过了那六年的时间。但是你是对的，在那场比赛中你拒绝成为我的道标，希望我能寻找到自己的风格，希望我能从自己的诅咒中解放出来。U-17的比赛中，我在网球方面确确实实做到了，但我那时候依旧没能把我自己从对你的情感中独立出来，至少我始终对你抱有期待，否则我大概永远也不会选择日耳曼文学作为我的专业。但是手冢，我已经不想再体会思念别人的热切了，也完全不需要别人思念我带来的心安。手冢，我已经丧失了爱一个人的能力了，就算是你。况且对于手冢来说，最重要的是胜利……”

手冢没有太听清楚不二后来的话，他松开了握着不二手腕的左手，任由不二将巧克力塞到他手里之后转身离开。他想起来在十七岁返回日本的时候，以新晋职业网球选手的身份接受了《网球月刊》的采访。最后一个问题，芝砂织问他，理想的交往对象是什么样子的。他毫不犹豫地脱口而出：“无论是思念谁的热切，还是被谁思念的心安，我现在都还不需要。现在最重要的是获胜。”那句话被刊登在了两天后发行的杂志上，那天正是他十八岁的生日。

四月八日，忍足侑士在秘书的带领下进入了迹部的办公室，手里拎着一个小木箱。迹部坐在办公椅上背对着忍足，始终没有回头。忍足将木箱放在了迹部的桌子上，转身离开，没有开口说话。两个人都明白，无论是看见对方还是听见对方的声音，都可能粉碎之前下定的决心。迹部可以任性地依靠母亲的理解挽回这段关系，但是忍足还有重要的家人和未完的学业，更何况迹部还要考虑祖父的感受和财团的声誉。忍足在走出大楼之后，回首向上看去。迹部的办公室在十五层，忍足只能看到落地窗反射的耀眼阳光。他没有看到迹部从座椅上站起身，扶着玻璃在人群中寻找，看到了抬头看向办公室的他。分别近两个月，迹部在再次见到忍足的时候才第一次发觉，他是如此想念忍足。迹部拆开木箱，里面是他离开英国之前设计的一对马克杯，原本打算和行李一起带回国，但他对当时烧制的成品不太满意，于是委托了重新制作。一只杯子上印着小提琴和音符，另一只杯子上印着玫瑰和荆棘。

四月 中旬 1

四月十一日，迹部景吾和财务部门的副手交接工作后前往欧洲度假。四月十二日，他首先在巴黎见到了幸村精市和真田弦一郎，当天晚上，三个人一起在家吃了晚餐。让迹部疑惑的是，幸村和真田的关系看起来有些不自然，虽然三个人一直谈笑风生，但幸村和真田看起来多少有些隔阂。原本计划四月十三日就前往维也纳看望不二的迹部决定再在巴黎逗留一天，找幸村单独谈一谈。两个人最后在左岸找了一家咖啡厅。春天是巴黎最好的季节，有碧蓝的塞纳河，新绿的香榭丽舍大道和清新的空气。

“我最近觉得弦一郎一直不开心，虽然我多少也能猜到原因。他有两个选项，一个是向我坦白开口，一个是自己处理好情绪。但是他两个都没选，选了一个人生气。”幸村笑着喝了一口咖啡，“说实话，如果他向我开口坦白的话我其实会很高兴的。”

“哈？怎么回事？”

“我在二月的主题展上新认识了一个画家，我和她很合得来，结果弦一郎好像因为这个不太高兴。”幸村用左手撑着脸说道，“说实话我也不是不能理解弦一郎的想法，如果他在工作中遇到了可爱的女孩子我可能也会多少有点吃味。但是弦一郎总是一个人烦恼，什么都不说这一点让我也很困扰。之前找工作的时候也是，最后我都主动问他了他也不愿意说出了什么事。”

“……说起来，你是我们几个中最小的吧？”

“哎？这是关于年龄的话题吗？而且我只比不二小5天！”

“真田又是我们中间最年长的……又加上那种性格，所以你变成了我们中间最任性的一个……”迹部抬起杯子闻了闻，皱了皱眉，又把咖啡放回了桌上。

“小景……”幸村笑弯了眼角，用手中的刚刚拿起准备吃蛋糕的叉子指着迹部，“这种话我唯独不想被你说。”

“说到底你就是想让真田坦白他在吃醋吧……”迹部叹了口气，说道。

“不只是这样。”收起了之前开玩笑的声调，幸村说道，“我希望弦一郎能理解，我们开始从事各自的工作，认识各自的朋友，有相对独立的私人空间，但是就算是这样，我也是爱着他的，也希望他在这样的情况下也一样爱我。”

“……”迹部沉默了一会儿，说道，“你果然在法国待久了……”

“啊……我不是有意……”想到迹部和忍足最近的坎坷，幸村多少感到有些抱歉。

“有什么好道歉的，本大爷只是分手了又不是失恋了。”

迹部在四月十四日见到了不二周助。迹部不知道是因为上一次见到不二的时候自己正情绪低落，还是因为不二在这两个月间出了什么事，和二月份的时候比起来，不二多少显得有些心事重重。当天晚上，两个人看着手里的四张《罗恩格林》的票大眼瞪小眼，最后决定在歌剧院门口兜售多出来的两张票。

“总是让迹部招待我我很不安啊，既然来到维也纳，自然应该我做东。”两个人站在歌剧院售票处门口，歌剧院售票处的票已经售罄，两个人期待有人再来买票的时候把票转卖出去。

“本大爷可是已经工作拿工资的人了，你一个学生和我较什么劲。算了，你这两张票本大爷买了。”之后迹部从不二手里把票拿走，递给了两个在售票处门前踌躇的学生。两个学生一开始十分疑惑，迹部用德语和他们交谈了几句之后，两个人喜出望外地收下了迹部给的票。

“迹部真的是温柔的人啊。”不二笑着说。

“只是想不要浪费！这可是瓦格纳！只有半个小时就开演了，那两个家伙也不像是买得起我们的票的样子……”

两个人离开国家歌剧院的时候已经将近晚上十一点，之后一直兴奋地在轿车后座上讨论晚上的演出，音乐、布景、表演……

“发生了什么？”把不二送到公寓楼下之后，迹部跟着不二一起下了车，开口问道。

“什么？”

“你和手冢，怎么了？”

“……”不二沉默了一会儿，笑了：“我以为我瞒住了。”

“在本大爷的洞察力面前，你想隐瞒什么？”

“我不想打扰你度假的心情。我昨晚听幸村说了，你看出了他和真田的矛盾。”说完之后，不二伸手拍了拍迹部的肩膀，说道，“你的洞察力是用来收集八卦的么？”

“喂！本大爷可是关心你！”

“今天太晚了，你还是早点回去休息。明天我们可以一起吃早午饭，到时候再说吧。”说完，不二挥了挥手和迹部告别。

四月十五日早晨十点，不二周助和迹部景吾在戴莫尔咖啡碰头，天气有些阴沉，咖啡厅里已经人头攒动。作为曾经的皇家御用咖啡厅，戴莫尔已经成为了维也纳的城市名片之一，虽然价格不菲，但每年仍就吸引着成千上万的游客。两个人坐进预约的隔间里，在迹部的要求下，不二最终还是从十月份和手冢再次见面开始发生的事情开始讲，直到四月初两个人最后一次见面。

迹部一直没有打断不二的话，任由不二一直说。十月份到一月份期间的事，不二一直说得轻描淡写，叙述的时候也说得十分客观，有时候甚至不像是在讲自己的事。中间提到洛伦兹在一月份来找他的时候，还指着咖啡厅的另一个角落，笑着说当时就是坐在那里。但从叙述三月前往慕尼黑开始，不二开始明显得闪烁其辞，偶尔还会出现说到一半不二自己忘了讲到哪里的情况。迹部能明显地感觉到不二虽然仍旧在努力控制情绪，但加快的语速、轻微颤抖的右手，以及不时的沉默让迹部多少感受到了不二的痛苦。但是迹部仍就没有打断不二，直到不二说完四月拒绝手冢退还巧克力，迹部才开口询问。

“那之后那个家伙没有再联系你么？”

“有一直给我发信息，但我没有回过。洛伦兹说得对，既然我无法回应手冢的感情，那么就不要给他希望。”

“说实话，十月份的时候我就不应该问你愿不愿意给他联系方式。”

“但是那时候选择了把联系方式留给手冢的是我，我本来以为我们至少可以做朋友的。但是如果我只是把手冢当作普通朋友，但手冢一直对我抱着不一样的情感的话，这对手冢来说太残忍了。”不二用刀切开了一个可颂，用黄油刀将黄油抹在可颂里面，之后继续说道，“况且手冢的做法让我很疑惑。我们那么久没联系，事实上他对现在的我可以说一无所知，我也对他没什么了解。他忽然这样做我只能想到两个原因，要么是不必要的歉意，要么是莫名的执念，无论哪一种我都不可能接受。”不二在说这些的时候又恢复了冷静温和的语气，像是在分析与自己无关的客观事实。

“我说不二，你把本大爷当作普通朋友吗？”迹部没由来地问了一句。

“哎？为什么忽然转换话题？你这么想听到我的告白吗？”不二笑弯了眼睛，说道，“那么我就成全你！迹部可不只是普通朋友，是我非常重要的友人，能和迹部和幸村成为朋友我真的很幸运。”

“所以……按照你的说法，与其说你现在把手冢当作普通朋友，不如说你把他当作稍有交集的陌生人。”迹部抬起咖啡喝了一口，用勺敲开了放在一旁的鸡蛋。

“……”不二难得地没有微笑，垂眼看着咖啡，之后抬起来喝了一口，说道，“对于我来说，和手冢的关系没有中间选项。”

“那就不要逃避他。”迹部看向不二的双眼，说道，“毕竟没有人会逃避一个陌生人。”

“迹部……”不二放下了手里的咖啡杯，睁开双眼看向迹部，开玩笑地说，“你的洞察力忽然显得有点讨厌。”

“哈？你再说一遍？”

……

迹部景吾四月十八日离开维也纳，前往摩纳哥观看蒙特卡洛大师赛。迹部景吾对维也纳的四天假期非常满意，他甚至在四月十六日时隔三年再次参观了美泉宫，还购买了一整册配图的哈布斯堡王朝历史介绍，四月十七日又在音乐之屋购买了限量珍藏版本的《G弦上的咏叹调》小提琴谱。

四月十九日，手冢国光在蒙特卡洛大师赛负于半决赛，迹部以手冢赞助商的身份坐在球员包厢里刚好赶上了手冢国光输球的这场比赛，心情有些复杂。蒙特卡洛向来被称作法网风向标，在蒙特卡洛成绩优异的选手，在罗兰· 加洛斯多半也会被胜利女神眷顾，赢得比赛。进入四强对很多选手来说是梦寐以求的成绩，但对手冢来说并不足够。特别是在连续拿下两项1000分大师赛的冠军之后，全世界都在期待着手冢在红土赛季的表现，况且手冢本人也十分珍惜胜利带来的成就感和充实感。

更重要的是，在紧张专注到听不到周围任何声音的比赛中和辛苦到晚上倒头就能睡着的训练中，手冢能暂时忘记不二对他的拒绝。但是梦境没有放过他，他一次又一次地梦到五年前两个人分别的场景，然后人声鼎沸的寿司店变成了维也纳深夜的街头，不二将巧克力塞回他的手里，再次离开他。放回手里的巧克力随即变成了破碎的文字，无论怎样小心翼翼地整合都无法传达自己的心意。两周以来，手冢国光始终在这样的梦境中醒来，然后将梦境中的一切抛之脑后，投入训练和比赛。训练越有效率，比赛越是专注，梦境就愈发清晰，仿佛在一次次提醒手冢，他的专心和胜利以和不二的分离作为代价。睡眠变成了痛苦，但手冢不能拒绝入睡，除了比赛体能上的要求，更是因为现实中不二已经再也没有给过他返信。手冢甚至怀疑自己之后还有没有机会见到不二，所以就算在梦境中并不愉快的分离，他也格外珍惜。

迹部的到来多少改变了这样的状况，迹部表示会在手冢比赛彻底结束之后和他谈一谈，特别是不二在大学期间的情况。但也事先警告手冢不要抱什么期待，毕竟说到底所有了解状况的人都是站在不二这边的。于是手冢在迹部到来这天就真的彻底结束了比赛，比赛打满了三盘。手冢以7:6，3:6，2:6的比分再次输给了乌尔里希· 斯坦伯格。

四月下旬

四月二十日，手冢国光和迹部景吾谈话后暂时停止了和不二周助的联系，动身前往巴塞罗那备战大师赛。和迹部的这场谈话让手冢获得了太多关于不二的信息，他需要时间来整理不二这五年之间的经历，更重要的是，他必须理清自己的情感。迹部在谈话的最后问手冢，究竟是抱着什么样的情感和想法决定回到不二身边。似乎也没有期待手冢能在当场回答，迹部问完之后径直离开。走出餐厅大门之前，迹部转身看了手冢一眼，然后折返到餐桌边，对手冢说：“和本大爷相比，果然你才是个自大狂。”之后迹部景吾观看了蒙特卡洛大师杯的决赛，已经不再年轻的世界第一乌尔里希· 斯坦伯格干净利落，以7:5，6:3的比分直取两盘拿下对手。

四月二十一日，幸村精市收到娜塔莉娅· 夏加尔的来信，娜塔莉娅在来信中说，决定推迟返回巴黎的时间，继续在非洲旅行，但一定会回来赶上幸村的个人展。主题展期间她成功售出了两幅画，足够支持她继续采风的费用。除此之外，她还告知幸村如果想要使用画室的话，钥匙在邻居那里，她已经写信嘱咐过，幸村可以自由使用。幸村在接下来的三天完成了个人展的创作准备。

迹部景吾在四月二十三日结束了欧洲的旅行，一天后返回会社投入工作。会计月刚刚结束，外加黄金周在即，办公室的气氛多少有些懒散。迹部交接工作之后，从祖父那里争取到了财务部门副手的假期申请。当晚回到家收拾行李的时候，迹部看到了在维也纳购买的《G弦上的咏叹调》。原本在维也纳下定的决心又开始动摇，迹部将乐谱和那对马克杯一起，收到了房间展示柜的上层。迹部能刚好透过水晶玻璃看到它们，但要把东西拿下来要费一番力气。“这样就足够了。”迹部想。

四月二十六日，忍足侑士在黄金周到来之前三天再次和家人发生了争执。忍足原本计划在黄金周期间前往东京，参加大学同学和高中同学的聚会。但父母坚持认为忍足和迹部藕断丝连，要利用黄金周去和迹部见面，无论忍足如何解释都没用。不可理喻地看着歇斯底里的母亲，忍足抱着双手倚靠在门边任由母亲在一旁发作。

“我们家养出你这样的儿子已经足够不幸了！你怎么敢用这样的眼神看你的母亲！”一旁的忍足瑛士吼道。

忍足觉得非常疲倦，也不想继续争吵下去，转身离开了客厅，结果听到了身后父亲提高的声调。他忽然觉得自己始终在顾虑家人的感受非常愚蠢，根深蒂固的偏见使他永远在家里失去了信用，他因为和迹部相爱莫名其妙地辜负了父母的期待，变成了永远不占理的那一方。无论他做什么，父母只要搬出这一条，就能找到否定他反驳他的理由。这段时间以来，他始终在尝试理解父母的心态，体谅父母的不原谅，尝试和父母和好。但他的努力似乎都是徒劳。父母始终认为，他永远在家中低人一等，永远应该做出退让。忍足进入自己的房间，开始收拾行李。他近乎报复地想到：如果他去东京不能见到迹部，不是白白承受了刚才的数落与争吵。

四月二十七日，幸村的个人展在画廊开幕。作为最近八年极受关注的年轻艺术家之一，幸村的画展吸引了圈内人士大量关注。由于距离幸村上一次个人展已经整整五年，这次个人展不止是欧洲专业的艺术媒体杂志争相报道，日本的艺术媒体也在报道中投入了格外的热情。幸村在人群中看到了西装革履的真田。站在光鲜亮丽的艺术圈名流中间，真田显得有些局促。幸村走到真田身边，挽住了真田的手。

“啊呀，精市，不给我们介绍一下吗？”幸村的老师正好走来，笑着问道。

“嗯，正想向老师介绍。弦一郎是我的伴侣。没有他的话我撑不到现在，说不定在大学的时候就放弃了。”

之后开幕式进入了看展和应酬环节，幸村感觉到真田在身边明显放松下来，不禁握紧了真田的手。

不二在四月二十七日第一次阅读了《死于威尼斯》的德文原版。他想，如果和阿申巴赫一样在如同瘟疫与热病一般无望的爱情中死去，也是一种高贵的死法。


	8. 五月

五月 序

手冢国光的五月属于红土赛季，真田弦一郎坐在手冢国光的球员包厢观看了法网比赛。不二周助在维也纳见到了幸村精市。忍足侑士和迹部景吾一起前往大阪拜访了忍足的父母。

五月 上旬

五月一日，忍足侑士带着收拾好的行李不顾父母的反对前往东京。在高中同学聚会的席间见到了迹部景吾。虽然对忍足出席聚会有些惊讶，但迹部完全没有回避他的意思。由于是迹部返回日本之后大家第一次所有人都有时间一起聚会，席间大家兴致都很高。新近成为编辑的岳人拍着迹部的肩膀说迹部的自传他们出版社预定了，只要迹部愿意动笔，他随时都能争取帮迹部出一本好书。结果迹部黑着脸说，自家旗下也有出版社，要出自传也绝对不会便宜岳人。旁边桦地一直很沉默，只是埋头努力吃东西，并且附和迹部的话。穴户拍着桦地的肩膀说，当年以为是迹部带来的宇宙人的桦地也很普通地当公务员了。撑着下巴在桌子旁边打盹的茨郎忽然惊起，睁大眼睛左看右看，问哪里有宇宙人，之后又在大家的哄笑中挠了挠头坐下来和大家喝酒聊天。聚会中途日吉匆匆赶来，说刚刚和女朋友约会结束。大家还没来得及笑他重色轻友，就被冲进来的凤发表的一模一样的发言逗得合不拢嘴。忍足作为席间的唯一一个学生，被大家特别关照不用付钱，原本准备好买单的迹部也因为大家吵着说各自都经济独立了，不能什么都依靠迹部，最后和大家分了账单。

从店里出来的时候已经过了午夜。迹部在经历了去年十二月的洗礼后酒量变得相当可观，再加上应酬的场合很多，因此到最后仍旧脸不红心不跳。忍足虽然确实醉了，但是却是脸色上完全看不出来的类型，于是帮喝醉的成员搭上出租车送回家的任务就落在了两个人肩上。最后结束的时候，已经过了午夜一点，喝醉的忍足终于放松下来，一阵晕眩，直接向地上倒去。失去意识之前听到的是迹部担忧的呼唤。

忍足在五月二日醒来的时候，看到了熟悉的天花板，距离上一次来到迹部的别墅已经整整半年，前一次和迹部好好说话也过了将近三个月。宿醉带来的头痛牵扯着神经，几个月来压抑的情绪忽然涌上，忍足觉得十分气闷，起床拉开窗帘打开了窗户。已经接近中午，阳光照进来，有些刺眼。适应光线之后，忍足看到了戴着墨镜躺在游泳池边躺椅上喝果汁的迹部。似乎是注意到了忍足的视线，迹部怔了一下，转头叫了身边的管家，然后离开了躺椅。三十分钟后，管家敲门为忍足端上了早餐。橙汁、牛奶、蒸蛋、小圆面包还有大杯的清水，格格不入的是，还有一碗姜丝鱼汤。忍足看到冒着热气的鱼汤有些发愣，管家笑了笑，对忍足说：“迹部少爷竟然会亲自下厨，真的是很少见。”

忍足当天中午见到了迹部，他们像什么都没有发生过一样言归于好，然后相信再也没有什么能让他们分开。

五月五日，不二周助在晚上九点接到了手冢国光的电话。

“不二，抱歉这个时候打扰你。”

“有什么事吗？专门打电话过来。”不二迟疑了一会儿，回答道。

“是这样的，明天是弗洛伊德诞辰，维也纳的弗洛伊德博物馆要推出一本包含最新研究成果的当日限定手册。如果可以的话，我想拜托你帮我买一本。钱我马上转给你，当然，如果你明天没事的话。”

“嗯，可以的，我也一直在计划去参观博物馆。那我要怎么把书给你？”

“如果博物馆提供邮寄服务的话就让他们寄到我在慕尼黑的住址，我之后发给你。如果不行的话，就先暂时放在你那里，我之后有时间来找你拿。”

“好的。”

“真是麻烦你了，那么你早点休息。”

“嗯，手冢也是。后天马德里大师赛就开赛了吧，加油。”

“谢谢，晚安。”

“晚安。”

不二在手冢挂断电话之后松了口气。不同于前几个月企图心过于强烈的对话和交流方式，最近几天，手冢终于采取了和普通朋友聊天的方式来和不二联系——没有一天三次的信息问候，不会迁就不二熟悉的话题，适当保持距离，在必要的时候直接电话联系。不二在放下电话的时候十分满意，毕竟如果手冢不说的话，他还不知道弗洛伊德博物馆明天会推出限定手册，想到博物馆的展览和特别的介绍手册，不二不禁开始期待起来。

五月六日，不二买到书之后给拍了照片发给手冢，但一直没收到回信。想到手冢大概是在进行赛前训练不方便，不二也就将手机收进包里。博物馆不提供寄送服务，不二的背包又不足够大，只好把两本又厚又重的书抱在怀里。回到家之后，不二迫不及待地拆开了自己的那本开始阅读。那个时候，手冢正握着手机发愣。这是手冢新年来收到的第一条不二主动发给他的消息，手冢一直在考虑犹豫怎么措辞回复。

最后在晚上九点，不二再次接到了手冢的电话。

“不二，真的谢谢。那么重的书真的辛苦你了。”

“啊，不用谢。多亏你我才知道有限定的手册，而且今天参观博物馆也很开心。”

“下次见面的时候，还请告诉我展览的内容。”

“啊呀，这是手冢老师布置的作业么？看来我今天要努力把看到的都写下来才行。”

“……不用这么麻烦，我的意思是……”

“哈哈，手冢你不要紧张。我只是开玩笑。你明天还有比赛，早点休息吧，我也要收拾准备明天上课。”

“嗯，还是谢谢你。”

“不用那么客气。那么，再见。”

“再见。”

不二放下手机，叹了口气，说道：“到此为止了。”

五月 中旬

五月十一日，娜塔莉娅返回了巴黎，在画室里见到了正在做画的幸村精市。幸村像是完全没有听到有人进入画室，注意力十分集中。娜塔莉娅也没有打扰他，只是小心收拾了东西，在旁边撑起了画架开始画画。真田弦一郎晚上十点找到了画室，看到了正和娜塔莉娅聊得一脸兴奋的幸村，面色不善地等他们说完之后把幸村带回了家。娜塔莉娅看着两个人离开的背影，笑着轻声说了一句：“所以说真是麻烦。无论是男人还是爱情。”

五月十三日，手冢国光在马德里大师赛决赛以7:5、4：6和3:6的比分再次输给了乌尔里希· 斯坦因伯格。这是手冢自十七岁正式踏入职业圈来对阵同一选手获得的最差战绩，从去年赛季末的世界巡回总决赛开始，手冢国光从来没有在乌尔里希的手下夺取过一场胜利。

五月十四日，《网球》杂志对手冢对阵乌尔里希的败绩进行了详细点评。文章指出，手冢在对阵乌尔里希的时候简直就像被封印，增加的非受迫性失误和双误、频频失误的反手、错误的上网时机以及在关键分上差强人意的表现。五月十五日，向来在体育评论方面见解犀利眼光毒辣的法国《机动车报》刊登文章，称根据他们的分析，手冢能在印第安维尔斯和迈阿密的夺冠，也是因为乌尔里希在半决赛输给了对手，否则手冢在这半个赛季可能连这两个1000分级的冠军也不能到手。

手冢五月十五日已经抵达意大利备战罗马大师赛。手冢不在意外界对他的评论，但是他必须要从中找出原因，寻求突破口。当天晚上，奥贝林带着手冢分析回顾比赛录像，根据手冢自己的回忆和对现场状况的分析，最后结论是：手冢在面对乌尔里希的时候之所以屡尝败绩，与其说是因为被乌尔里希抓住了技术短板，不如说是手冢自己混乱的心理状态影响了发挥。

“你如果一直这样输下去的话，只会更糟。因为一场连一场的输球很有可能会直接影响你的自信，最后原本能打好的球也会失败。乌尔里希之所以这个年纪还在世界第一的位置上，除了他本人确实球技出色，还有一个原因是他经年累月的胜利建起的强大的心理统治。很多人原本不一定会输给他，但是站在他面前就自己觉得矮了一节。”奥贝林叹了口气，说道。

“教练……”手冢沉默了一会儿，又开口说道，“我想……我不是输给乌尔里希。”

奥贝林没有说话，等手冢继续说下去。

“我是输给了不二。”

奥贝林笑起来，拍了拍手冢的肩膀，说：“你自己明白原因就好。不要给自己太大压力，作为职业选手，你现在的成绩已经很不错了。”

五月十七日，不二周助接到了奥贝林的电话，询问不二能不能在法网开始之前和手冢打一场比赛。不二笑着回答说，他从初中开始就不是手冢的对手，更不要说最近几年因为学业繁忙基本没碰过球拍，做手冢的陪练对手完全不够格。

“可是国光说，他不是输给了乌尔里希，是输给了你。”

“……”不二没有说话，奥贝林只能在听筒里听到不二均匀的呼吸。长久的沉默之后，不二说，“我很抱歉。”

“无论如何也不应该由你来道歉。帮助国光克服困难赢得比赛明明应该是我们的工作，应该是我擅自打电话给你添麻烦了才对。”

那天晚上，不二梦到了在U-17和手冢相遇的那场比赛。他像是旁观者一样，站在另一个视角审视赛场上拼尽全力、挥洒汗水的自己，然后想：那个时候怀揣梦想和爱恋的自己，其实是幸福的。

五月十八日，迹部景吾下班后搭乘新干线赶往大阪，和忍足侑士一起回家，两个人站在门口等了好久才鼓起勇气去按门铃。忍足和美开门之后看到两个人当场晕了过去，忍足瑛士在迹部面前不好发作，但能看出来十分恼火。最后，终于忍无可忍，对两个人说：“滚！”

原本打算直接起身离开的忍足被迹部抓住了手腕，迹部对忍足瑛士说：“其实……我和忍足在一起，原本不需要叔叔和阿姨的点头认可。我现在的薪水，如果节省一点的话，足够支持忍足念完医学院。从高中毕业开始算，我们已经在一起了整整五年，所以关系其实非常稳定。更何况我们都已经成人，事实上是有权利选择自己想要的生活的。可是，叔叔和阿姨是侑士重要的家人，我不可能向他要求他在我和你们之间进行选择，因为这对他来说太残酷了。”迹部相信忍足瑛士能听懂他的画外音，也相信忍足瑛士和忍足和美对忍足侑士的爱护和珍视，所以迹部相信他们也不会强迫忍足做出选择。

“……这件事你告诉你的祖父了么？”忍足瑛士沉吟了一会儿，问到。

“还没有。”

“如果你的祖父点头的话，我们也不是不能接受。”

“谢谢，我们会努力。”

那天晚上迹部躺在客房，忍足躺在自己的卧室。想到两个人在忍足家里只隔着一面墙，向来睡觉认床的迹部都安下心来，很快进入了梦乡。

五月 下旬 1

五月二十日，迹部景吾在返回东京的新干线上和母亲通了电话。和母亲谈论自己的工作生活之后，迹部终于鼓着勇气对母亲说：“妈妈，爸爸说你这周会回来，我想，有件事要向你们坦白。”

“如果是和侑士的事情的话，我和你爸爸都已经同意了。”艾德维纳在电话那头笑着说。

“哎？”

“不然你以为我们为什么让侑士大老远地把那对杯子带回去？去年十二月的时候你和爸爸去京都出差，大半夜跑了你爸爸可是还和我抱怨过的，说你居然会愿意搭地铁。四月的时候，我对你说过的，希望你能勇敢一点。很多时候你和侑士都懂事过头了，感觉完全不像年轻人。”

“妈妈……”迹部听到母亲对他们的评价之后叹了口气，接着说道，“可是祖父那边……”

“明天我到了之后，我和爸爸先和爷爷谈，周末你再和侑士一起过来。”

“……”迹部沉默了一会儿，对母亲说，“谢谢。”

“明明是一家人，有什么好道谢的。作为家人，我们可是一直都站在你身边。”

五月二十一日，真田弦一郎和幸村精市发生了一场十年来最为激烈的争吵。当天是真田弦一郎的生日，真田请了一天假，幸村拉着真田到娜塔莉娅的画室为真田画像，决定将那幅肖像画作为真田的生日礼物。娜塔莉娅在两人到达之后大约一个小时也抵达了画室，征得两人同意之后，娜塔莉娅也加入为真田画像。整个早晨氛围非常融洽，午餐的时候真田还加入了幸村和娜塔莉娅的闲聊。但情况在下午三点之后急转直下，真田逐渐显得非常不耐烦，并且多次催促幸村回家。画画正在兴头上的幸村没太听进去，真田第四次提起之后，幸村终于开口：“如果弦一郎待不下去的话，就先回去吧，我画完了就回去。”真田一声不吭地站起来收拾了自己的东西，径自离开画室回家。真田离开画室之后，娜塔莉娅对幸村说：“我想，你还是追出去比较好。没有完成的部分，明天再说吧。”幸村想了想，放下画笔，向娜塔莉娅道谢之后赶了出去。

后来幸村想起那天晚上的争执，仍旧觉得很不可思议。他从来没有意识到真田积压了那么多对他的不满，也从来没有想过在自己内心深处有多想逃离当时的生活状况。两个人像是在那一晚把相识十年以来所有的争执和隔阂一次爆发，言语间的相互伤害最后险些发展为肢体冲突，家里的电话突兀地响起来，打断了争执的两个人。

五月二十二日，不二周助在下课之回家后见到了拖着行李箱站在公寓门口的幸村。不二走上前拍了拍幸村的肩膀，找出钥匙开了门。幸村看上去很疲倦，放下行李后没多久躺在沙发上就睡着了。不二从房间里取出毯子给幸村盖上之后，出门拨通了真田的电话。

“喂，不二。”真田的声音有些生硬。

“幸村在我这里，你不用担心。发生什么了么？”

“我们暂时决定分开。会社最近需要员工回日本本部协调工作，我今天已经提交了申请，下个月就会返回日本。”真田简短地回答道。

“你考虑清楚了么？”不二担忧地问，“我希望你们不是因为一时置气。”

“我和幸村都不是感情用事的人。”真田说。

“我明白了。那么，有什么事情记得打电话给我，有特殊状况我也会联系你。”

“抱歉，真是麻烦你了。”

五月二十四日，手冢国光动身前往巴黎之前到维也纳找不二拿到了弗洛伊德纪念馆推出的限量手册。看到不二始终忧心忡忡的样子，手冢犹豫了一会儿还是开口问是不是发生了什么事。不二稍作迟疑之后，还是没有将真田和幸村的矛盾告诉手冢，只是说朋友有些困扰来找他帮忙，他想不到解决方法。

“如果需要我帮忙的话，随时联系我。”

“嗯。”不二笑着回答，之后想了想，问，“手冢，乌尔里希是很棘手的对手么？前几天为了这个，奥贝林专门给我打过电话希望我能当你的陪练。”

“对不起……我没想到他会擅自打电话给你。”停顿了一会儿，手冢接着说道，“我……不太擅长应付他的打法……在防守反击和直接进攻之间行云流水的变换，说实话很难对付。”

“……”不二岔开话题说，“幸村现在在维也纳采风，晚上要不要去我那里一起吃饭？”

“好。”

那天晚上开饭之前，手冢看着不二和幸村在厨房忙进忙出十分愧疚，几次想要帮忙又被嫌碍事，最后承诺会在饭后洗碗。坐在客厅等的时候，手冢看到了茶几旁边写满了标注和笔记的一大摞书，手冢在这一刻终于有了实实在在的感受——他和不二，是在完全不同的道路上努力着。

五月 下旬 2

五月二十六日，忍足侑士依约前往东京，在品川站他一度驻足不前，最后还是走出月台，见到了来接他的迹部景吾。坐上迹部专用的私家车后，两个人一直没有说话。最后忍足实在忍不住，一把抓住了迹部的手腕，说：“不行……我还是很紧张。”

“不过是去见我爷爷……有什么好紧张的！”话虽这么说，迹部自己都在手心发凉。当天晚上令迹部哭笑不得的是，祖父迹部胜诚最生气的，在于全家人始终将他设想成绝对不会接受他们关系的顽固不化的老头。为此，包括迹部的父母和被牵连的忍足，全家人挨了一晚上的数落。

晚餐结束后，迹部胜诚将迹部景吾专门叫到了单独的房间，说：“我平时对你太严格了，才会让你会有这样的顾虑。”

“祖父……”迹部端正地跪坐在祖父面前，对向来严肃的祖父突如其来的关心有些不适应。

“在如此剧变的时代，只有洞悉潮流并且先于变化一步的人才能登上顶点。老夫非常明白，对于财团来说，现在已经不是子承父业的时代了。所以，当初你的父母决定只要你一个孩子的时候，老夫并没有反对。”迹部胜诚抬起桌上的茶，喝了一口，“你今天的做法，让我想起了战战兢兢地来对我说只想要一个孩子的你爸爸。说起来，也是二十多年前的事情了啊。”放下茶杯后，老人叹了口气，接着说，“老夫对你要求严格，是希望你能明白，你之所以能享受优渥的生活，是因为你必须要付出比别人更多的努力，承担更多的责任。”

“是……我明白您对我的期待。”迹部低下头，回答道。

五月二十八日，手冢国光在罗兰加洛斯参加了法国网球公开赛首轮比赛，以6:0，6:1，6:2轻取对手。真田弦一郎受手冢邀请，在球员包厢观看了比赛。赛后，两个人一起吃了晚饭。

“我在维也纳见到了幸村。”多少意识到了幸村和真田之间的矛盾，席间手冢犹豫再三之后还是说道。

“嗯。”真田回答，“我从不二那里听说了幸村在他那里。”

“你们就这样分开真的没关系么？你们一起克服了那么多困难。”

“你什么时候也开始关心这种事情了？ ”正在切牛排的真田抬头看了看手冢，说道。

“呃……”手冢不好再说什么，只好专心吃东西。

“你大概从来没有体会过无论怎么努力都无法追上对方的感受。”真田沉默了一会儿，说道，“我想，这就是我和幸村之间的问题。这十年以来，一直是我在追随幸村的脚步。但是很可惜，我和他之间的距离越来越远。”真田抬起桌上的红酒，喝了一口，继续说道，“这种距离来自物质上也来自精神上。幸村在画展上卖出最小的一幅画就足够我们两个生活三四个月，我每天早出晚归挣到的薪水与此相比实在是九牛一毛。除此之外，我几乎完全不能融入幸村的交际圈，因为说实话我对艺术并没有太深的造诣。”真田稍微停顿了一下，接着说道，“最重要的是，幸村没有了解我的想法和意愿。我至少尝试过理解他，但他因为鄙夷过于世俗的生活方式，所以甚至不愿意作出尝试。”

“这些想法你对幸村说过么？”手冢放下手中的刀叉，皱眉看着真田说道。

“上周之前没有说过。”真田再次抬起红酒喝了一口，“我仔细想过了，我并不适合欧洲的生活，无论如何，日本是我的故乡，我一定要回去。”

“你这样做其实是在逃避。”手冢皱眉看着真田，说。

“真是奇怪，幸村现在的做法不也是在逃避么？为什么我必须直面问题，而幸村逃避就可以原谅？”

“我没有这个意思。”

“说到底这是我和幸村之间的问题，但我还是想要告诉你是有原因的。”真田停顿了一会儿，继续说道，“从某种程度上来说，你和幸村作为让人追随的存在，是非常相似的。你们都具有让人无法拒绝的领袖气质，你们自己也非常强大，所以也始终把别人的追随视作理所当然。或者，就算不希望别人追随你们，也希望别人按照你们的期待行事。就像当初你不希望不二将你设定为道标，但是仍然希望不二坚持在网球的道路上，希望不二能执着于胜负，因为你认为追逐胜负才是享受网球的形式，因为对你来说网球可以说是全部。但这是一种精神上的独断专行，甚至比直接表现出来的独断专行更加严重，因为这是在利用追随者的情感和依赖。事实是，就算是追随者也有自己的期望和愿景。网球对于不二来说，始终只是爱好，无论不二怎么勉强自己，他都不是那种会对胜负动真格的人，这一点在不二担任立海的副部长期间我非常清楚。更何况对于兴趣众多的不二来说，网球不被归入他未来的计划应该说是一件非常正常的事情。”说完之后，真田喝下了杯子中的最后一口红酒，“这些话就当作今天受到邀请的回礼吧。多谢招待了。”说完之后，真田起身离开

五月二十九日，不二收下幸村暂时寄放在家里的几幅水彩，将幸村送到维也纳住火车站。幸村决定离开维也纳，但具体去哪里还没有决定。

“真的不再待几天吗？”不二问，“至少想好了去哪里再离开。”

“不二，我现在需要享受难得的时光。”幸村说，“过去十年，我和弦一郎绑得太紧了，所以两个人都窒息了。趁着现在还没有后悔，我要多走一走。至少要多想一想自己的事情，而不是总在考虑两个人的事情。”

“嗯。”不二笑着回答，“那保持联络，如果需要帮忙的话，我随时都在。”


	9. 六月

六月 上旬

送走幸村精市后，不二周助从六月一日开始正式迎来了考试月。文科学生的考试月往往意味着接踵而至的论文提交截止日期和课题研究报告。由于倾向于尽快硕士毕业之后申请博士课程，不二在整个下学期一共安排了七门研讨课。因此，不二必须在七月初之前，提交七篇不少于三千字的课程论文，还要附上相应的研究报告。虽然在平时一直在收集整理资料，也多少在推进进度，但不二变得异常忙碌。幸运的是，学校图书馆从六月开始每天都开放至凌晨十二点，外加夏天日落较晚，不二多出了很多学习和查资料的时间。不二从图书馆出来的时候已经是晚上十一点，看书看得废寝忘食的不二错过了晚饭时间，决定到学校对面的麦当劳稍微买点吃的，结果离开图书馆的学生好像都是这么想的，麦当劳里挤满了疲倦的学生们。

“听说了吗？手冢国光和洛伦兹六月底约满以后不再续约了，洛伦兹要亏死了吧。手冢名不见经传的时候签了他，结果现在手冢好不容易打出成绩以后就过河拆桥。”

“不过这种事情不是当事人也不知道是什么情况，说起来我也不关心这些八卦，手冢只要球打得好能获胜就是了。”

等在队伍里的时候，不二听到身后的学生议论。不二想了想，还是拿出电话打算询问手冢究竟发生了什么事情，但考虑到手冢第二天还有比赛，又作罢。前面的队伍还很长，不二又觉得实在太困，决定离开麦当劳直接搭地铁回家。

六月三日，真田弦一郎返回日本后回了家。距离上一次回家已经整整一年，原本十分烦躁的真田在踏进庭院的时候安下心来。真田茂和真田幸子见到儿子回来自然非常开心，在得知儿子要暂时留在东京工作的时候更是十分欣喜。当天晚上，全家人决定一起出门吃寿司。

“幸村哥哥没和叔叔一起回来么？”春天升上初中二年级的真田佐助往嘴里塞了一个手握寿司。

“你这小鬼！为什么我是叔叔，幸村是哥哥！？”真田伸手揉了揉侄子的脑袋，说道。

“没办法，你从我这个年纪开始就看上去比幸村哥哥老十岁！”真田佐助挥开真田的手，说道。

“幸村自己也很忙！下次……”原本想说下次会和幸村一起回来的真田，想到也许不会有下次，又忽然沉默下来。真田佐助有些疑惑地看着他，原本真田就是这次聚会的中心，大家多少都注意着他的状况，看到真田没有回答，家人都投来疑惑的目光。

为了掩饰尴尬，真田接着说：“下次你到巴黎来，就能见到幸村了。”

“啊，那毕业旅行就决定去欧洲吧。”

“你还是给我好好准备高中入学考试！”

幸村在六月四日抵达因斯布鲁克，在老城区找到coach surfing安定下来。提供住宿的是一个和幸村差不多年纪的意大利青年，两个人英文都不那么好，虽然意大利语和法语相似也有一些词汇相通，但是交流还是多少有些困难，所以只能连说带比划地交流。青年看到幸村从行李里翻出画板和速写本，兴奋地表示coach surfing的报酬就要幸村给他画张像，然后还给幸村指明如何登上附近的阿尔卑斯山。幸村道谢之后看向窗外，天空碧蓝如洗，老城区的街道闭仄但充满了人情味，石板路两旁是巴洛克风格的古老建筑，楼下还有一个小型广场，几家咖啡厅在广场角落摆上了桌椅，当地人坐在那里一面聊天一面晒太阳。还没有到旅行季，老城区游客不多，路上行人慢悠悠地走着。幸村收拾好东西后邀请房东一起去喝咖啡，因斯布鲁克的阳光温暖又和煦，幸村端着手里的咖啡，一直有些阴郁的心情不禁开朗起来。

六月六日，手冢国光战胜对手之后挺进法国网球公开赛半决赛，并将再次对阵乌尔里希· 施泰因伯格。晚上比赛和媒体采访结束之后，手冢回到酒店收拾用餐后准备休息。再三考虑之后，手冢还是决定拨通了不二的电话。不二接通之后，轻声说自己在图书馆，之后会回拨给手冢。

“手冢，有什么事吗？”

“抱歉，关于和乌尔里希的比赛，我还是想听一听你的意见。”

“这样么……可是我最近几年不怎么看比赛，也很久没有和人交过手了，可能不能给你什么有用的建议。”

“因为他的打法和你的很像……所以，想知道你的看法。当然，你现在在准备期末，提出这样的建议我确实太自私了。在不打扰你学习的情况下，如果你愿意的话。”

“手冢现在就已经打断了我的复习和思路了。”不二笑着说。

“抱歉……”

“这样吧，我明天下午没课，手冢的战术训练一般是安排在什么时候？”

“下午一点半开始，到四点。”

“那么就这个时候吧，到时候直接Skype联系我吧。”

“抱歉，明明是我自己的事情，还要麻烦你。”

“不用介意，明天说吧。”

手冢国光在六月八日结束了半个赛季以来面对乌尔里希的颓势，终于在五盘大战之后以7:5、6:7、6:4、3:6和10:8的比分赢得了比赛，比赛时长五小时三十七分钟，足以被列为罗兰加洛斯最伟大的比赛之一。手冢国光在赛后的采访中再给予对手充分的肯定和尊敬之后，特别提到了来自匿名友人的帮助。当天晚上，乌尔里希邀请了手冢一起吃晚饭，乌尔里希对手冢说：“虽然不知道发生了什么，不过你能从诅咒中一步步走出来还是值得高兴。”

六月十日，手冢势不可挡，以6:4、7:6和6:3的比分轻取对手，捧起了火枪手杯，实现了在罗兰加洛斯的卫冕。获胜之后，手冢和团队庆祝之后给不二打了电话。由于确实是值得庆祝的胜利，手冢在席间稍微喝了点酒。酒精加快了血液循环，稍微搅乱了向来理智的思维。

“谢谢。”躺在床上，手冢握着电话说道。

“嗯，恭喜你。”

“抱歉，不二。可是，还是谢谢。”

“手冢能获胜就好了。”

“不二……对不起……过去这些年……因为各种各样的事，真的很抱歉……”

“……”不二没有回答，然后挂断了电话。

六月 中旬

幸村精市六月十一日接到画廊经纪人的电话的时候，正在山里写生。刚刚下了一场阵雨，幸村正在努力画下山间瞬息万变的景色。听到电话震动，幸村有些不奈地按下了拒绝键。但是没有几分钟电话再次响了起来，幸村放下炭笔接了电话。

“蕾娜，给我个现在打电话给我的理由！”幸村笑着说道，听得电话对面的经纪人背后发凉。

“呃……今天你的画卖出去了两幅……”蕾娜小心翼翼地说。

“就因为这种事？”幸村用肩膀夹着电话，不悦地问道。

“现在有人想买这次展出的《友人》，我知道你说过唯独这幅画不卖。但是对方坚持要让我联系你找你确认，而且也是重要的客人，所以……”

“把电话给他吧，我来和他说。”艺术界很少遇到这样执着难缠的客人，大部分购买艺术作品的人通常是为了体现自己的品味和教养，很少对艺术家本人的性格和行为提出太多异议。

“幸村，我是手冢国光。”

幸村皱了皱眉，放下手中的炭笔，接起电话，说道：“你确定吗？这幅画很贵的。”

“没关系，你决定吧。”

“我想还是值得上法网单打冠军奖金的。”幸村回答，换了只手拿起炭笔，在速写纸的角落里添了几笔。。

“……”手冢想了想，说，“好，我会和画廊接洽。你真的愿意卖给我我很高兴。除了题材，这幅画和你平时的创作风格其实很不一样。”

“手冢，你其实有机会让我把这幅画免费送给你的。”幸村笑了笑，接着说，“不过现在也不算晚。刚才是开玩笑的，你按照画廊的估价付款就好了。”

“谢谢。”

“还有，既然决定了，就一定要珍惜。”

“我明白。”

“好了，把电话给蕾娜，我来和她说。”

当天下午，幸村再次接到了蕾娜的电话，询问幸村在个人展的闭幕式结束后是否愿意接受和手冢国光的对谈。之后还对幸村抱怨，说有如此良好的宣传资源竟然一直没有知会过画廊。幸村想了想，估计自己七月底也会回到法国去，表示如果手冢同意他也没有问题。

六月十三日将近日落，手冢到达不二周助公寓楼下的时候，不二正站在屋檐下抽烟。不二穿了一件净白色的牛津衬衫，将袖子挽到了手肘，露出了白皙的小臂，下身搭配了一条及膝的蓝白相间的条纹短裤。不二正抬头看向湛蓝的天空，香烟燃烧带出的丝丝缕缕的青烟缠绕在不二周围。不二呼了口气，将指间的烟放到嘴边。不知道是不是隔着烟雾的缘故，手冢觉得不二的眼神有些难以言述的忧郁，三步并作两步，手冢走到不二面前，从不二手里夺过了还在剩一半多的纸烟。

“……”不二有惊讶地看向手冢，原本打算说什么，想了想又住了口。

“对肺不好。”手冢看向不二的眼睛，说道。

“手冢，我想你没有资格剥夺我连续十二个小时的脑力劳动之后的短暂放松。”

“如果很累的话就去睡觉。”

“哈。那我回去睡了。”

然后不二就真的掏出钥匙打开了门，关门的时候几乎把门拍到了手冢的脸上。手冢在门口站了一会儿，听到门响，不二叹了口气打开了门，问：“女王杯马上开始了，手冢这个时候来找我是有什么事么？”

“七月初到七月中旬，你愿意来看温网么？”

“嗯。温布尔顿是网球圣殿，还能坐在球员包厢看当然再好不过了。”

“那么说定了。如果你不介意的话，我会在租房的时候给你留出空房间。”

“迹部在温布尔顿有专门的度假公寓，我会先问他。如果可能的话，会住在那边。”

“好。”

“抱歉，手冢，我今天真的很累。难得你过来，但是我实在是没有精力陪你聊天。如果是关于和施泰因伯格的比赛的话，我能想到的之前都已经告诉你了。草地和红土不一样，真的要让我说什么的话也等女王杯之后吧。我最近真的没有时间。”不二在言语之间已经透露出了疲惫。

“你吃东西了吗？刚才听你的意思你一整天都没有吃饭。”手冢岔开了话题。

“……”不二愣了一下，没有回答。

“我去给你买吃的，你先休息一下。把钥匙给我，你休息的时候睡着了也没有关系。”手冢说道。

那天晚上，手冢搭了两站地铁又穿过三条街找到了还在开门的唯一一家香肠摊，回到不二的公寓的时候不二还在电脑面前一面翻书一面打字。手冢将买来的Bosna放在不二手边，从冰箱里找出牛奶给不二倒了一杯。闻到食物的香气，不二下意识地一面写东西一面拆开包装的锡纸，时不时吃一口。完成当天的进度计划的时候已经是凌晨三点，不二站起身，回头的时候看到坐在沙发上，手里抬着小说快要睡着的手冢。

“咦？手冢，你没回去么？”

“嗯。你写完了么？”

“刚刚完成了今天的计划。”

“那我先走了。就算很忙你还是要记得吃早饭。”

“好。呃，你可以睡我房间，我睡沙发就好。”

“我早晨的航班还要到伦敦去，就先走了。”

送走手冢之后，不二洗漱过后倒在床上就睡着了，太过疲倦，甚至没有做梦。

六月十七日，迹部景吾看到真田弦一郎作为合作方谈判代表出现在会社门口的时候，觉得自己不好的预感得到了应验。

六月十八日，幸村精市为房东完成水彩肖像之后，决定收拾行李上路。和幸村挥手告别的时候，房东对幸村说：“您实在是一个很容易让人着迷的人。”幸村笑了笑不置可否，但是决定向南前往意大利。“向南，向南，向着太阳。”幸村坐在前往米兰的列车上时，没由来地想到了《渴望生活》中的这句话。

六月十九日早晨，迹部景吾收到了参加谈判的财务部门部员的反馈。部员连续两天十几个小时的会议虽然多少对合作有所推进，但是双方在项目预算和规模等关键点上一直争执不下，特别是对方从法国派过来的代表，行事简直一板一眼，完全没有为了共同利益妥协退让的意思。迹部叹了口气，打电话让秘书安排下午和真田喝茶。

那天见到真田之前，迹部坐在餐厅给忍足侑士打电话抱怨，说自己为什么总要负责解决他们这群朋友中间的家长里短。

忍足想了想，说：“要是这周末再见不到你，我觉得就得优先解决我们之间的问题了。”

“啰嗦！本大爷不用工作的么！？你周末不也要做实验复习？”

“是……是……”

谈话之间，侍应生通知迹部说，真田已经进入了茶庭，迹部挂了电话正襟坐下。因为深谙真田的喜好，迹部挑选的茶室非常古雅。茶室整体结构全由橡木搭建，连窗框都是由苇草编葺的。象牙白和纸所糊的窗户影影绰绰地映照着周围苍翠欲滴的树木，清润的苔藓覆盖在周围的地面上，只隐隐约约露出供来客行走踩踏的石板。原本以为迹部打算兴师问罪而有些烦躁的真田在踏进庭院的时候心静了下来，等到走到茶室见到迹部的时候，心态已经非常沉稳。

让真田意外的是，迹部那天没和他说什么，只是和真田安静地喝了茶，聊了聊双方的工作生活。临别的时候，迹部对真田说：“既然你难得回日本来了，不如趁这几个月把这些年你因为幸村放下的爱好都捡回来试试看。剑道和坐禅，你不是一直很中意么？”

“不用你说我也是这么打算的。”真田回答道。

六月二十二日，作为女王杯夺冠热门的手冢国光意外落败于世界排名第十位的选手，无缘女王杯四强。引起关注的是，手冢在整个赛事期间显得非常疲惫，总是出现体能跟不上的状况。大部分媒体都猜测，这是手冢和洛伦兹解约风波的后果。手冢决定六月和洛伦兹合约期满之后不再续约，这意味着手冢需要寻找全新的经纪人。因此，手冢在比赛训练之外还要和团队一起面试新来的经纪人。经过半个月的筛选，手冢最终选中了一名进入行业十五年，并且带出了两名优秀的斯诺克运动员和一名现役女网选手的莫茨。虽然目前洛伦兹仍在名目上是手冢的经纪人，但实际上已经将大量的工作交给了新来的经纪人莫茨。因此媒体猜测，由于手冢和莫茨磨合需要时间，相互适应彼此的工作方式，所以手冢在这次比赛中表现不佳也算是情有可原。

六月二十三日，东京时间早上五点三十，迹部坐上了私人直升机前往大阪。他在前一天晚上十点刚刚和团队完成了新投资项目的财务评估和未来半年的财务计划，并且从参加合作谈判的员工那里得知谈判进展顺利，于是预定加班的周末空了出来。到达大阪大学操场的时候是早晨七点三十，周末校园人不多，更何况时间还早，所以迹部跳下直升机的时候想起来去年十月在京都大学引起的骚乱，不禁笑了起来。

忍足因为试验的缘故最近每天要定时到学校去，结果当天在试验室门口见到了迹部。试验结束之后，忍足征得教授同意，发了一件白大褂给迹部，带迹部参观了学校的试验室和标本室。结果迹部从标本室出来以后一直在发抖，最后直接一把抱住了忍足的胳膊，拽着忍足飞快跑出了教学楼。

“忍足侑士，鉴于你学习环境过于恶劣，本大爷作为你的资助人决定和京都大学联系，让你回那里去大学去念书。”

“哈？忽然在说什么？”

“这里为什么会把人体标本和昆虫标本放在一个房间里！”

“哈哈哈哈。”忍足想起来迹部对节足动物的恐惧，笑了起来。

当天晚上迹部留宿在忍足租住的公寓。忍足的父母已经不再妨碍他们，但仍旧不允许两个人一起回家，但迹部和忍足都认为，能够实现目前的状态着实已经是奇迹。

六月 下旬

六月二十五日，真田弦一郎下班后来到祖父的剑道道场。见到祖父手执竹刀站在道场的时候，真田第一次感受到了祖父的年迈与苍老。祖父虽然仍旧精神矍铄，但身型已经佝偻，发出指令的声音也有些嘶哑。真田想，他离开家也许真的太久了。之后，他穿上护具，拿起竹剑走入道场。每年返回日本的时间不超过三个月，三个月期间总是忙于和家人团聚、和朋友聚会，偶尔还要将整整三个月的时间贡献给实习，五年多将近六年来，真田已经很少有机会走进道场修习剑道，穿上护具时的陌生重量和陌生感觉让真田凛然一惊。直到双手握上竹剑剑柄，真田呼吸才逐渐沉静下来，周围的声音离他远去，注意力也集中到步法和姿态上。

真田对当天的训练成果并不满意，生疏了太久，练习过程中总是出现心有余而力不足的状况。但真田却对自己的精神状态十分满意，已经持续了相当一段时间的不安和困惑在修习的时候悉数消失，握住竹刀的时候，真田久违地感受到了自己作为独立个人的专注与满足。真田在收拾护具换下剑衣的时候想，自己应该第二天早晨起来坐禅。

六月二十六日，幸村精市在布拉雷画廊完成了对海耶兹的《吻》的临摹修习，幸村对自己完成的临摹非常满意，但对海耶兹的画本身其实并不太感兴趣。这可以说是艺术家与生俱来的傲慢，但更重要的是，幸村之所以决定对这幅画进行学习，是因为古斯塔夫· 克林姆特的同名画作多少受到了这幅画的影响。一个月前，他在维也纳上美景宫完成了对那幅画作的学习，并把临摹的手稿送给了不二当房租。不二收到画的时候举着端详了一会儿，然后抬头笑着对幸村说：“这完全不像是在接吻，不够堕落不够甜美也不够诱惑，反而像是在签订交换灵魂的契约。”停顿了一会儿之后，不二又说，“不过，这还真是你的风格。”

“啊啊，抱歉，辱没了大师的作品。”幸村开着玩笑回答道。

“我以为你会更喜欢席勒。”不二若有所思地看着幸村的画，说道。

“席勒太过痛苦和神经质。”幸村说，“如果像他那样一个拥抱就要交出性命的话，那我还是选择和克林姆特甜美的吻。”

“但爱情原本就是一件痛苦的事。”不二说。

“我不反对。”

一面想，幸村一面收拾随身用具决定第二天去广场为游客和行人画肖像。成功卖出三幅画之后，幸村并不缺旅费，但是坐在广场上观察来往的路人并为他们画像总是能为他提供灵感。在这样的时刻，他能切切实实地感受到自己也许和世间所有人一样，是普通的。

六月二十八日，不二周助完成了期末的最后一门考试，回到家开始收拾房间，准备当天晚上前往英国。温网开赛在即，受邀观看比赛的不二决定先前往伦敦，再在七月三日前往温布尔顿。事前不二已经和迹部联系过，因此不二可以在英国逗留期间住在迹部的公寓。当天晚上十一点收拾好行李躺在床上的时候，不二接到了手冢国光的电话。

“不二，你到了么？”

“嗯，刚刚准备睡觉。”

“明天要不要一起去参观博物馆？”手冢问。

“你不用训练么？”

“我一般会在重大比赛之前适当减少训练量保存体力，然后做点其他的事情。如果一整年从头到尾都在打网球的话，就算是我也不可能忍受。”

“呃……可是这几天我已经有计划好想去的地方了。”

“嗯……”手冢沉默了一会儿，继续说道，“那你玩得开心。二号晚上我来接你。”

“我可以开迹部的车过去。二号是比赛前一天，你还是专注训练，保留体能好好休息。”

“那么二号晚上一起吃晚饭吧。奥贝林他们也很想见你，施泰因伯格先生也说想和你认识。”手冢语气平稳地说道。

“嗯，那二号晚上见。”

舟车劳顿，挂了电话之后不二很快就睡着了，而手冢愈发期待接下来的两周。十四天，这将是他和不二重逢之后一起度过的最长的时间。

六月二十九日，为了年中结算连续工作了十八个小时的迹部景吾晚上十一点在会社门口见到了忍足侑士。刚准备开口和迹部打招呼的忍足侑士因为直接倒进他怀里的迹部慌了手脚，急急忙忙准备急救处理的时候，发现迹部只是劳累过度直接睡了过去。忍足扶着迹部搭上轿车的时候，司机对忍足说：“您也劝一劝少爷吧，最近少爷总是工作到那么晚，米迦勒已经发现好几次少爷在浴室里直接睡着了。”

“嗯。我会想办法。”

结果六月三十日，原本计划加班的迹部醒过来的时候已经将近中午，别墅内窗帘遮光良好，迹部醒来以后拿到手机看到时间吓了一跳。手忙脚乱正准备质问米迦勒为什么没有按时叫醒他的时候，忍足侑士抱着迹部景吾的工作电脑进了房间。

“我和伯父联系过了，他把工作任务重新规划之后发过来了，让你之后发给其他社员。伯父让我转告你，说希望你能多信任一起工作的大家一点。他知道你想要证明自己的能力，但是你这样什么都一个人做操之过急了。”忍足一面说，一面拉开窗帘打开窗户，然后把工作电脑递到迹部怀里。

正午温暖的阳光照进来，放松下来的迹部懒懒地打了个呵欠，开始敲键盘给社员发邮件，然后说，“这种事情我知道！就不要麻烦爸爸了。”

迹部按下发送键之后，忍足俯下身吻了打开报表准备继续工作的迹部。


	10. 七月

七月 上旬

不二周助七月二日晚上第一次在现实中见到了统治网坛近十年的老将乌尔里希· 施泰因伯格。乌尔里希十九岁拿下人生中第一个大满贯，经历了将近一年半的低谷之后，在二十一岁生日当天捧起了澳网的冠军奖杯，随后开启了属于他的时代。十年期间，乌尔里希收获了七个澳网冠军，四个法网冠军，六个温网冠军和五个美网冠军。鼎盛时期的乌尔里希在一年之内赢得了三大满贯，可以说达到了后人难以企及的高度。一年前的澳网，原本乌尔里希有希望在生日当天再次捧起诺曼布鲁克斯挑战杯，但二十二岁的手冢国光横空出世，愣是在战满五盘之后从乌尔里希手里夺得了胜利。当整个网球界都在议论手冢的胜利很有可能是昙花一现的时候，手冢又从乌尔里希手里夺得了火枪手杯。从那之后，舆论风向一变，所有人都在猜测手冢是不是会成为下一个网坛统治者，毕竟乌尔里希已经不再年轻。

不二对乌尔里希的印象非常好。不同于球场上的锋芒毕露，乌尔里希其实是一个非常内敛的人，对人也十分谦和有礼。不二在刚见到乌尔里希的时候，如果不是手冢介绍，甚至没有认出来这个英俊，含蓄到甚至有些害羞的青年是统治了网坛整整十年的王者。两个人很快找到了共同话题，从历史文学到音乐艺术，然后当然是网球。乌尔里希问不二：“之前国光提到的在法网期间帮助了他的友人，是你吧？”

“也不算是帮忙，只是提了一些我自己的看法。”不二说。

“我想，相对起你的看法，他一定更看重的是你的态度。”乌尔里希一面说，一面抬头看了一眼在另一边的手冢。手冢虽然一直在和奥贝林谈话，但能感觉到他的注意力多少放在不二他们的谈话上。

“也许吧，手冢其实并不需要我的观点，因为他亲自和你交手的次数更多，更清楚应该要怎么处理这样的打法。”

“但我想你一定对防守反击和进攻非常了解。毕竟在今年法网决赛的时候，我能感觉到他在某些时刻确实看穿了我的打法并采取了和之前完全不一样的策略。”

“嗯，我曾经打过一段时间网球。之前主要使用防守反击，后来改变打法之后主攻过一段时间进攻。不过最近都没有打球。”不二说。

“那为什么后来放弃了？就算不做职业选手，也可以把网球继续当作爱好不是么？”

“因为无论如何都赢不过啊。”不二笑了笑，回答道。

在另一边谈话的手冢结束了和奥贝林的讨论，走到了不二和乌尔里希身边，说：“我想是因为不同于我，对于不二来说，还有更多的其他的可能和机会吧。”

“我说国光，不要把我们职业选手的人生说得那么悲惨啊！说得像我们实在是没得选才不得不打网球一样。”乌尔里希笑着说道。

“我的意思是……对于不二来说，网球也许并不那么重要。”

“那手冢的意思就是，我是那种轻易放弃的人了？”不二皱眉问道。

“不二……”手冢沉下声，有些紧张地接话道。

“哈哈哈，手冢，我开玩笑的。”不二笑开了眉眼，“确实像手冢说的，对于我来说，网球并不像对你们来说那么重要吧。如果一定要让我在文学和网球之间选择一项，并为此奋斗一生的话，我想我还是会选择文学。”

“正是因为每个人都有自己的选择，所以才会在多年以后的同学会上觉得能和大家再见面真好。”奥贝林和莫茨一起走过来加入了他们的谈话。

那天晚上的晚餐会一直持续到晚上十点。由于手冢第二天还有比赛，乌尔里希也还要继续训练，所以也都没有留到太晚。乌尔里希的公寓和不二住的公寓在一条路上，距离手冢租住的地方不远，所以两个人都没有开车，于是结伴回了各自的住所。

七月三日，手冢国光以6:0，6:1，6:0的比分，耗时一个小时二十分钟轻取对手，晋级第二轮。比赛结束的时候，手冢将目光投向了自己的球员包厢。不二站起来为他鼓掌，大概是因为手冢赢得太过轻松，不二并没有表现得太过激动，只是礼节性地在为手冢喝彩。手冢向观众鞠躬，然后从球员通道离开了球场，他在拥挤的出口处为前来观看的球迷签名，鼓励来看比赛的青少年球员，然后在人群的簇拥中艰难地向前移动。接受完采访之后，手冢终于脱身离开球场，原本以为已经离开的不二，站在网球公园门口等他。涌上胸口的心情让手冢一时语塞，他走到不二面前，不二抬起头来笑着问：“手冢，要一起去吃点东西么？”手冢甚至想要拥抱不二。

七月四日，幸村精市在分别一个多月之后第一次想起了真田弦一郎。他坐在特莱维喷泉旁边写生，效仿罗马假日的情侣手牵着手坐在喷泉边吃冰淇淋。幸村在调色盘中混合了朱砂红和白色之后得到了满意的粉色，他忽然想起之前画在真田脸上的那笔亮粉色的油画颜料。尽管不想承认，但幸村确确实实在哭。眼泪不受控制地不断涌出来，幸村自言自语道：“真是奇怪，有什么好哭的。”口袋里的电话响起来，幸村清了清嗓子，没有看清是谁就按下了接听键。

“幸村，你还好吗？”真田的声音从电话另一端传来，幸村原本止住的泪水再次顺着眼角向下流。幸村将此归类于身体对过往怀念的过激反应，并拒绝承认自己在难过。

“嗯，我还好，现在在罗马写生。弦一郎呢？最近一个月过得怎么样？”幸村压低了嗓子，问道。

“我重新开始练习剑道，也在坚持坐禅。最近几天下班回家后开始坚持练习书道。”真田回答。

“嗯，确实都是弦一郎喜欢的东西，所以一定要坚持下去。”幸村放下画笔，一边用力擦去脸上的眼泪，一边说。

“工作结束后，我可以回巴黎看你么？”真田问。

“我七月底就会回巴黎参加个人展的闭幕式。”幸村回答。

那天打电话之前，真田在家里的书房展开宣纸临字帖，却始终惴惴不安，无法集中精神。直到侄子敲开书房门，问真田能不能帮他挑一挑美术课的颜料，真田终于明白自己焦虑不安的由来。他忽然比这一个月之间的任何时刻都想念幸村。

七月七日，迹部景吾和不二视频通话的时候看到了站在不二身后穿着睡衣的手冢。迹部挑了挑眉，对不二说：“你俩不许把我的公寓弄得收拾不了！”

不二笑起来，对迹部说：“迹部不要把你和忍足做的不可言说的事情扣在我和手冢头上！我们之间是正直的友情！”

“手冢，真是辛苦你了。”一直站在旁边虚搂着迹部的忍足插了话，“不二，大家都能看出来他在追你吧。”

“但是我不同意，所以我们之间仍旧是纯洁的友情。”不二笑着回答。

“不同意也没关系，你还有我和幸村。只要你愿意，我们随时都愿意把我们纯洁的友情进一步发展一下。”迹部说。

“小景你要和谁发展什么？”忍足咬在了迹部耳边，轻声说道。

……

手冢头站在旁边听着三个人你一言我一语地聊天，然后想为什么比赛后和不二吃完饭来借个浴室，谈话就向他不可控制的方向发展了。但手冢还是很高兴，不二坐在身边，能看出来不二心情很好，时不时还会拉上他开几句玩笑。手冢想起来很久很久以前，他和不二一起坐在部活室看全国大赛对战冰帝的比赛录像。那个时候他在学德语的初期，一直都被德语的词尾变化困扰，所以总是进行练习。那个时候，“Ich liebe dich” 还排在南阿尔卑斯山和鲶鱼的解禁日期后面，但是此刻坐在不二身边，手冢几乎要脱口说出那句表白。然后他迎上了不二看向他的目光，坦诚的、温柔的、平和的，一如高中一年级的暑假，不二在慕尼黑机场看向他的眼神。

七月 中旬

流言始于七月十一日。原本只是在手冢的粉丝论坛中小规模流传，大体内容是猜测不二周助的身份和一直出现在球员包厢的原因。但随后很快就有手冢的资深粉丝指明不二的身份，并表示两个人从国中开始就是队友和朋友，所以不二出现在手冢的球员包厢并没什么奇怪。

但七月十二日凌晨起，事件开始发酵。先是有人上传了四月不二将巧克力送还手冢时的照片，有好事者详细观察包装纸后，指出巧克力是慕尼黑小店ChocQlate特别为亲自参加巧克力制作的客人准备的特制包装；之后有所谓的目击者声称，这届温网期间，手冢多次出入不二入住的公寓；随后有花边新闻小报爆料了手冢六月在不二维也纳的公寓“留宿”了整晚的照片——所有的“证据”都在指向两个人关系不一般。网球界对同性恋者的容忍度相对较高，无论是赛事举办方还是赞助商，都更看重球员的个人能力和影响力，再加上网球的目标受众大部分都受过良好教育，也很少对球员的性取向存在歧视，因此大部分球迷都认为，如果事情属实的话，两个人就算真的坦白了关系也对他们的生活不会造成太大的影响。然而两个人都选择了沉默，七月十三日的男单半决赛，不二也没有出现在手冢的球员包厢里。

那个时候不二被洛伦兹叫到了温布尔顿小镇上的咖啡厅，洛伦兹对不二说：“不二，因为你确实是好孩子，所以我还是想要提醒你。不要因为想帮助手冢解除眼下的危机就轻易承认和他的关系，如果你自己不愿意的话。”

“嗯？洛伦兹先生为什么这样说？”不二。

“这件事是我和手冢解约之前受他委托的最后一项工作，他希望能通过这件事来探明你的态度。再加上你个性很温柔，又非常替别人着想，所以很有可能为了帮他解决问题而承认你们的关系，这样就造成了你们交往的事实。”洛伦兹说，“我仔细考虑过之后，还是觉得这样的做法不够光明正大，所以还是想要告诉你。”

“哈。”不二轻笑了一声，说，“洛伦兹先生，您不认为这样的挑拨太幼稚了么？我相信和手冢一起工作这么多年，您一定比我更加了解他。如果手冢是这样的人的话，我想您当年也许就不会和手冢签约了吧。”

“无论你相不相信，人总是会改变的。”洛伦兹抽了抽嘴角，说。

“确实，人身处名利场都会有所改变，但是总有一些纯粹而本质的东西是不变的。”不二回答，“洛伦兹先生，您还记得浮士德么？”

“嗯？”洛伦兹皱眉看向眯着眼微笑着的不二，问道。

“浮士德博士和恶魔签订了契约出卖灵魂获得了力量，可是他最终还是被天使拯救了。我想，与其说他是被天使拯救了，不如说他是被自己的灵魂拯救了。也许爱欲、权力、享乐确实改变了浮士德，但他根植于内心对超离凡尘的渴望和对真理的追求向往拯救了他。”不二停了停，又继续说，“体育界确实是名利场，我相信手冢也确实浸淫其中发生了一些变化。可是说实话，无论我是否接受手冢对我的心意，我始终相信他不是您说所说的那样的人。”之后不二睁开了双眼，眼角透露出凌厉的神色，继续说，“我很好奇，洛伦兹先生，如果我相信了您的话，那么接下来您打算怎么办呢？是打算利用我的心灰意冷打击手冢的比赛状态，还是打算让我作为当事人而您出面作证诋毁手冢的声誉？洛伦兹先生，恕我直言，大概就是您这种自以为能将人玩弄于掌心之中的态度和做法，才导致手冢和您解约的吧？”

“还真是感人的’友谊’啊。”洛伦兹着重强调了“友谊”，冷笑着说，“那么，还请你们享受接下来的时光。”

手冢当天的比赛一波三折，最终勉力战满五盘打败对手，并将再次在决赛对战一路高歌猛进，一盘未输挺进决赛的乌尔里希· 施泰因伯格。赛后采访涉及私人问题被莫茨一律拦下，莫茨考虑之后还是劝手冢暂时不要和不二联系，至少不要在决赛前再去不二的公寓，也不要让不二来观看决赛。手冢考虑之后同意了第一个要求，但表示仍旧会邀请不二观看决赛，并向莫茨表明，不二坐在场边观看比赛，是他能安心站在球场上的重要原因。就算只是出于对胜利的考虑，也一定会邀请不二。

七月十四日早晨，不二在闹钟响起之前就接到了由美子的电话。

“由美姐，这个时间是有什么事么？”不二还在睡梦中，懵懵懂懂地接了电话。

“周助你没事吧？”不二由美子的声音十分焦急。

“哎？我没事啊，明天看完比赛之，后天就从伦敦返回东京。”不二揉了揉眼睛，穿着睡衣坐了起来。

“你没事真是太好了。”由美子松了口气，说道，“家里你不用担心，我和裕太会照顾好爸爸妈妈。周助你首先要保护好你自己，无论看到什么都不要介意，如果真的觉得撑不下去的话，也可以尽快回到东京来，无论如何我们都相信你。”

听到姐姐用焦虑的语气嘱咐了一长串，不二莫名其妙起来，眨了眨眼问道：“哎？发生了什么吗？姐姐为什么这么紧张？”

“周助！我知道你不太介意自己的事情，但是发展到现在这个状况，已经由不得你介不介意了。”由美子担心地说道。

“呃……可我是真的不知道发生了什么。”不二有些尴尬地笑着回答道。

“原来你说的没事是因为还没看到新闻。好了，反正这种事情瞒也瞒不住，你做好心理准备，我把新闻发给你。”

“啊，不用……我看到了。”不二打开笔记本电脑，网页很快跳出了消息，整合了手冢国光的“交往对象”的信息。虽然既没有指名道姓也没有放照片，但在前两天的新闻稿连番轰炸下，大家都已经多少形成了印象。新闻稿称，不二不仅和手冢关系很近，还与迹部财团的少爷迹部景吾过从甚密，与声名鹊起的年轻画家幸村精市私交甚笃。这次在温布尔顿居住的公寓，经调查后是迹部家的产业。同时还放出了四月不二和迹部一起在维也纳国家歌剧院包厢一起观看《罗恩格林》的照片。同时，新闻还爆出幸村五月末在不二维也纳的公寓留宿了整整一周。新闻稿还指出，幸村精市在艺术圈内已经不再隐瞒自己是同性恋者的事实，迹部景吾也多次被拍到和身分不明的男性举止亲密。文章的结尾，是一个结尾意味深长的问句，作为普通学生的不二究竟为什么能在与各界青年才俊的交往中如鱼得水。

不二对文章内容哭笑不得，但非常明白这样的行文结构无疑能迅速引爆舆论。之后打开社交网站，果然发现手冢和自己的名字占据了“趋势”的头条。虽然其中不乏当年的知情者竭力解释几个人从国中开始就相互认识，是彼此熟识的朋友，在朋友家中借宿明明是非常正常的事情，但大部分的讨论还是集中在不二私生活混乱，更过分的是#不二周助援交一类的话题也占据了趋势榜。不二原本抱着看笑话的心态在看眼前发生的事情，直到中午收到学校邮件要求他解释和手冢、迹部和幸村的关系的时候，才意识到也许事态比他想象得要严重。

不二当天下午接到了迹部的电话，告诉他不用担心，在征得父母、祖父和忍足同意之后，迹部会通过媒体帮忙澄清。结果刚挂了电话又接到了幸村的电话，幸村说原本在乌菲兹美术馆参观，没想到被记者围了个水泄不通，刚才已经透过画廊向媒体进行了解释。

“这个时候弦一郎在就好了，会显得很有说服力。”幸村叹了口气说道。

“幸村。”不二说。

“嗯？”

“如果很想真田的话，就去看他吧。”不二笑着回答。

一直没有收到手冢的联络让不二有些介意，虽然并不担心这样的八卦新闻会影响手冢的比赛状态，但不二还是认为现在如果逃避反而显得很不自然，于是主动打了电话过去询问，结果莫茨接了电话之后说，由于是决赛前一天，手冢正在和奥贝林进行最后的战术训练，不能和不二联系，希望不二能谅解，并告知不二很抱歉不能邀请不二继续观看决赛。不二笑了笑说没关系，挂断电话之后开始收拾行李，改签机票，打扫屋子，把钥匙归还给迹部派来的佣人，然后在媒体长枪短炮的包围中一路沉默离开了温布尔顿。离开之前，不二发信息告诉手冢，说很抱歉给手冢添了麻烦，这两周的比赛看得非常开心，希望手冢决赛一定要赢。

手冢看到不二离开的短信的时候已经是晚上九点，手冢不顾莫茨的阻拦一路跑向了不二借住的公寓。公寓门前留候的媒体迅速按下了相机快门，亮白的闪光灯刺得手冢两眼发痛。手冢退了两步转进了一旁的小巷，他记得公寓在那侧有一道不起眼的小门。一位年迈的绅士说受迹部少爷的嘱托，如果手冢过来的话就将公寓钥匙交给手冢。手冢进到房间之后拉上了公寓的窗帘，原本烦躁的心情安静下来，空荡荡的房间让手冢比这两天中的任何一刻都更加清楚地意识到了自己的决心。

七月十五日，东京时间下午六点三十分，幸村精市对在机场的到达大厅遇到不二周助颇感意外。幸村不动声色地和不二打了招呼，两个人一起拿到行李之后，不二皱了皱眉，问：“我能稍微等一下再出去么？”

“为什么？”幸村笑着说，“你休想利用我引开媒体的注意力，然后自己偷偷溜出去。”

“……敏感时期，我出现在你身边会给你添麻烦的。”不二真诚地看向幸村。

“没关系，我不怕麻烦。”幸村伸手挽起了不二的手，拖着不二向出口走去。

“可是我怕麻烦！”不二被幸村拉着踉跄了几步，接着说，“既然幸村不怕麻烦，那就拜托你了！”

“不不不，既然是朋友，就算是麻烦也要分享不是么？”幸村一面说一面拉着不二往前走。在触发自动门之前，被幸村拉着的不二迅速站直，之后两人面前的到达大厅大门豁然洞开，幸村和不二旁若无人地走到了出口。用未知手段获知两人行程的媒体记者拼命按下快门，一拥而上开始追问两个人的关系。

“这个月末我会和手冢国光举行一次对谈，到时候如果能约到迹部的话，他也会在场，如果到时候大家仍旧对这件事有兴趣的话，到时候追问也不迟。不过最近还请大家把精力放在我的画展上。”幸村笑着说。

“请问您和不二周助先生究竟是什么关系？在这里透露一下也可以吧？”记者不甘心地追问道。

“不二是我非常重要的朋友。”幸村回答，“你们能不能想点别的问题？”幸村笑了笑，“从昨天到现在，我至少回答这个问题回答了十次。”

“不二周助先生呢？为什么离开温布尔顿返回东京？是因为事情暴露，出于保护手冢国光先生名誉的考虑么？”

“很抱歉，根据您刚才的措辞和采访方式，我想您很有可能需要重新修习国语和出版伦理学。”不二笑着回答。

随后迹部在一众保镖的簇拥下高调登场，并迅速派人将幸村和不二也围得看不到人，十分钟后三个人终于坐在了迹部的私家轿车上。三个人在车上一直在沉默，迹部叹了口气拍了拍不二的肩膀。

七月十六日，幸村联系了画廊，表示原本同意卖给手冢的那幅画，如果还没有签订合同，就不再出售了。如果签订了合同的话，之后画廊可以免费从自己这里拿画去销售，直到还清违约金，但是仍旧不会把那幅画卖给手冢。

蕾娜听到幸村的要求的时候吓了一跳，追问幸村是不是最近发生的关于不二的事影响了他和手冢的关系。如果幸村不愿意的话，对谈也可以取消，不用勉强。

幸村那个时候正在家里的花园为植物浇水，他说：“和手冢的对谈不用取消，昨天邀请了迹部，他也会一起参加。只是……”幸村停了停，犹豫了一会儿，接着说，“只是手冢的万丈光芒的阴影里，有不二情感和梦想的尸骸。那幅画不能卖给手冢，因为这次的事件后，我想我和他对珍惜的理解也许不太一样。”

“……”蕾娜没有回答，沉默了一会儿，说，“我会和手冢国光联系，只是接下来两年你也不要想有什么收入了。”

手冢国光没有收到画廊的联系，那个时候他坐在狭小的机舱里，还有五个小时才能到达东京。他在一天前捧起了温布尔顿的亚军银盘，已经是他在温布尔顿获得的最好成绩。手冢在前两盘将精神力和专注力提高到了令人讶异的高度，以6-2，6-3的比分轻取对手，可是从第三盘开始手冢状态下滑，在关键分上屡屡失误，最终以6:2，6:3，4:6，3:6，2:6的比分输给了乌尔里希。比赛的转折点在第二盘盘末，手冢在拿下第二盘之后挥拳跃起，然后习惯性地看向了自己的球员包厢。手冢第一次在看向自己的球员包厢的时候充满了失落感，两周以来一直属于不二的座位突兀地空着。手冢的思绪忽然飘得很远，他想起来国中的时候站在球场边的不二投向自己的温柔眼神，想起来U-17比赛时不二的凌厉与强大，想起来几天前1/4决赛时赢球之后不二站起身拥抱了他，想起来半决赛的时候不二在最后一盘匆匆赶回球场投来令他安心的微笑。手冢想，他如果现在不追上离开的不二，也许永远都不再有机会了。

七月十六日晚，不二在晚餐结束之后被父亲叫到了书房里。不二明彦在不二升上大学的时候返回了日本，原本担心父子关系会在多年分别之后生疏，但事实是不二温和的个性和父亲开明的想法一拍即合，两个人甚至还合作为不二明彦争取到了裕太的信赖。不二由美子三年前结婚后搬出了家，不二裕太就读的大学位于名古屋，工作日很少回家。

“爸爸……”由于猜到了父亲的用意，不二坐在书房椅子上的时候多少有些拘束。

“周助，景吾和精市自然不用说，我们都明白是无稽之谈。但是，我想听一听你对手冢国光的看法。”

“哎？”不二愣了一下，回答，“我和手冢……只是普通朋友。”

“我不是问你们之间是什么关系，而是问你怎么看他这个人。”不二明彦说。

“手冢吗？”不二笑了起来，说，“爸爸为什么想要知道关于手冢的事情？”

“以前妈妈和姐姐到美国来的时候，对我说周助和他的关系非常好，我就一直很好奇对方是什么样的人。高中的时候你来美国找我的时候还经常和我提起他，结果回国以后发现你和他的关系好像也并不是像我听说的一样那么好，所以也就没多问。这次又出现这样的传言，我多少还是有点好奇啊。”

“哎？这样么。”不二坐在椅子上思考了一会儿，说，“哈哈，手冢理科很好，国中的时候多亏手冢帮忙，才能应付生物物理一类的学科。国中网球社的话，对于我们来说，手冢确确实实就是支柱一样的存在。不知道为什么，手冢有一种能够团结大家的力量，我们都会不知不觉地聚集在手冢身边。手冢表面上是个很冷静的人，事实上总是关注着大家，温柔地守护着大家。说实话，我以前一直以为手冢只是在享受网球的乐趣，但是没有想到的是和迹部的那场比赛，手冢会那样执着于胜负，一心想要带领大家走向胜利。这样不惜牺牲自己的做法，有可能让人畏惧也可能让人尊敬，但那个时候我想到的更多是想要追随他也大概也多少感到心疼。全国大赛以后，我一直想要和手冢比赛，但是一直没有契机。”不二停了一下，继续说，“手冢永远都在看向前方，永远在看向顶峰，所以一直在追随他的我，永远都只能看向他的背影。手冢前往德国之前的那场比赛……我无法否认，手冢确确实实看穿了我的意图。”说到这里，不二陷入了沉默，不二凝神仔细地想了想，轻声笑了，然后说，“啊，说起来我现在才意识到，也许我们在那个时候就已经分道扬镳了啊。我为自己树立了道标，手冢也已经走向了属于他的未来。可是那个时候仍旧有什么在吸引着我，让我无法从手冢身上转开视线，驱使着我以和他并肩为目标不断努力。”

“我明白了，所以高中的时候，你才会那样勉强自己。”不二明彦插了话，“离开家到神奈川上学，拼尽全力和真田带领立海大附属高中在全国大赛夺冠，成绩功课也从来没有让我和淑子担心。那个时候姐姐还和我说，你简直努力过头到不像你了。”

“我从来都没有为那个时候的努力后悔过，爸爸，从来都没有。”不二抬头看着不二明彦，说，“手冢非常坚定、也很勇敢，他永远在看向远方，永远在前进，并且决定了要独自前行。他不需要别人思念他，他也不会思念任何人，我想这是他为自己树立的方针。这样的话，与其’一生站在他紧闭着的生活面前等着’，我不如离开，找到属于我自己与他无关的路。可是……在我终于找到了自己的路的时候，手冢忽然闯了进来，想要把我拉到那条有他的路上……”不二笑了起来，说，“确实非常像手冢的做法，简单直接，又非常有效率。我几乎要走回那条路了……可是我想我太得意忘形了……一旦走到那条路上，’那我就注定只能在他紧闭的生活前面等着’。对于手冢来说，把我拉到那里只是为了让他自己能更坚定地走下去吧。”不二自嘲地笑起来。

“周助，你今年几岁？”不二明彦开口问。

“哎？五岁，明年满六岁。”不二对父亲的问题有些不解，但还是扬起笑容回答道。

“哈哈哈哈哈，真不愧是我值得骄傲的儿子，明明刚才还一大副要哭出来的表情。”不二明彦笑着起来，说，“周助，在你这个年纪，爸爸可从来没想过要寻找到自己的路，也从来没考虑过自己的人生会变成什么样子，你能想这么远我真的很高兴。但是人生的美妙，在于变化无常，你永远不知道下一刻会发生什么，而’我们经历过的事情在我们经历的那个瞬间就离我们远去’。你现在才23岁，相比起确立一条未知的路，更重要的是去尝试所有感兴趣的事物，就算是受伤、痛苦、不安、失败也没有关系，因为这些最终都会让你成为更好的自己。这其中当然包括爱情。”不二明彦笑了笑，接着对不二说，“虽然我并不希望你和手冢国光在一起，因为他曾经让你那么难过，但是只要你喜欢他，他喜欢你，就足够了。”

“可是我……”

“关于你是不是还喜欢他，这就是你需要自己好好考虑的问题了。”

窗外刺眼的闪光灯肆无忌惮地亮起来，家里合上了百叶窗仍能感觉到刺眼的光线。不二和父亲离开书房下楼，透过窗帘的缝隙看到了在镁光灯下镇定自若地站在花园门口的手冢。手冢对记者说了几句话，在场的记者纷纷退去，之后手冢按响了门铃。

“去开门吧。”不二明彦说，“妈妈和我会回房间去，你要记得，无论做出什么决定，我们都是支持你的。”

开门之后，不二被手冢抱进了怀里。那甚至也许不算是一个拥抱，手冢用尽了全身力气搂紧了不二，勒得不二几乎喘不过气。

七月 中旬 3

七月十七日，幸村精市在厨房为家人准备早饭的时候，第一个出现在餐厅里的是妹妹香织。香织四月刚刚升上大学，开学之后加入了网球社，虽然幸村回家不过一天，已经听到妹妹抱怨了数次训练辛苦前辈苛责，但是看到穿戴整齐打着呵欠坐在餐椅上准备吃了早饭就去参加晨练的香织，幸村能看出来妹妹其实十分享受社团活动。

“我要是也像哥哥们一样厉害就好了。”香织说，“入社第一年就让全体社员臣服在我的脚下，带领大家拿下全国大赛，成为立海大的传说！你和真田哥哥当年的故事，可是一直流传到了大学哦！”

“哈哈哈哈。”幸村笑起来，回答，“那是因为你从国中到大学都在立海的招牌下。”

“啊，真好。我也想要找真田哥哥一样的恋人啊！”坐在餐桌旁，香织捧着脸看着在煎蛋的幸村说，“或者像哥哥一样的人也很好。”香织趴在了桌子上，说。

“香织的话总是会遇到合适的人的。”幸村一边回答一边盛早饭。

“我们家恋爱的运气一定都是被你拿去了！为什么我没有这样的青梅竹马啊！认真、温柔、孝顺、负责又专一。”香织站起身一边帮幸村摆餐具，一边说。

“我怎么没发现那家伙那么优秀……”幸村小声嘟囔了一句。

“你们两个吵架了一定有哥哥的错！”香织嘟着嘴说。

“香织……”幸村忽然温柔地笑起来，“为什么说话都向着弦一郎？”

“那是什么！表情好可怕！无论如何也没必要吃亲妹妹的醋吧！”香织放下手里的餐具，后退三步，说，“可是我说的是事实！真田哥哥回日本这两个月每个周末都来看爸爸妈妈，陪爸爸妈妈聊天做家务。前段时间还陪我去社团递交报名表。哈哈哈哈，你都不知道我们部长见到真田哥哥的时候的表情有多精彩！”

“啊啊，好的我知道了。真是不甘心，你们都被弦一郎成功收买了！”幸村说，“看来接下来几天为了赢回你们的心，我要加倍努力了。”

“胡说，哥哥现在一定在偷偷高兴。”香织笑着回答，“哥哥偶尔也停下来回头看看真田哥哥吧，不能总是让真田哥哥追逐你的脚步，这样太无情了。”

“对啊，这样太无情了。”幸村被香织说得一愣，之后自言自语道。

七月十九日，真田弦一郎下班后走进剑道道场，一眼认出了混迹在初学者人群中的幸村精市。虽然练习过程中大家都穿戴护具，完全看不到脸，但对真田来说，要认出幸村实在是太过容易——站姿、细小的动作习惯、甚至外人难以意识到的来自幸村的特殊气质。真田走到了幸村面前，他相信幸村同样能一眼认出他，他们已经在一起了太长时间，他甚至能想象幸村在护具背后的表情。然后真田像是一个普通剑道教练一样，开始为大家讲解动作要点和基本姿态。他想，两个月的分别之后，无论是他还是幸村都没有做好直接面对对方的准备。

“哇！叔叔今天看起来心情不错！看来能教我写国文和生物作业。”看到真田回家，侄子佐助抱着课本在真田面前观察了一会儿后，说道。

“你这小鬼！自己努力过了么就让我教你写作业！？”真田虽然这么说，还是换了鞋子放下公文包领着侄子往房间走去。

当天晚上，迹部景吾到达大阪的时候是晚上九点，看到一脸疲倦的忍足侑士稍微有些不忍心。暑假在即，忍足迎来了考试周。虽然忍足成绩向来不错，平日也非常努力，但考试毕竟要认真对待，特别是医学生的学业直接关系到人的性命和健康，所以在学业上不放松一直以来是忍足对自己的要求，自从迹部承担了他一半的学费，忍足待在实验室和图书馆的时间也开始成倍增加。两个人周末的见面逐渐从一起吃喝玩乐转变成了一起学习工作，有的时候两个人甚至一整天的口头交流逐渐转变为：早饭吃什么、午饭吃什么、晚饭吃什么，差不多该睡觉了。两个人都抱持相似的想法，如果现在不努力的话，以后有可能就再也不能像现在一样努力了。但是两个人变得比原先更加亲密，忍足在看书的时候会下意识地将迹部揽进怀里，迹部经常一面靠在忍足肩上一面阅读上报的投资计划分析。

“说起来，不二没事吧？”那天晚上两个人默契地没有谈学习也没有聊工作，找到了一家居酒屋坐下来喝酒聊天。忍足喝了一大口生啤之后，开口问道。

“应该没事，有事的话幸村也在东京。”迹部吃了一块眼前的炸鸡，回答，“说实话手冢国光真是让本大爷太失望了。”

“我想他有作为职业选手的考量。”忍足说，“作为举世瞩目的公众人物，一举一动都暴露在众人的视线下其实是很辛苦的。”

“可是出事的那天，他一定没有开口挽留过不二。”迹部说，“根据我对不二的了解，只要手冢开口邀请，不二是无论如何都会留下来看他的比赛的。”

七月 下旬

手冢国光七月二十日和幸村精市在AIN SPOPH. GINZA见面，幸村仔细地着吃面前的南瓜布丁，完全没有听手冢说话的意思。手冢三天前收到了幸村画廊的通知，蕾娜告知手冢，原本手冢决定购买的幸村的画作《友人》，画廊和画家出于多方面的考量还是决定不再出售，但会按照违约价格支付赔偿。手冢和画廊多次协商无果之后决定亲自找幸村询问，于是两个人约定见面。

“幸村，我还是希望你相信，无论如何我都会珍惜。”手冢恳切地说。

“我很抱歉，手冢。我想我和你对珍惜的看法可能不太一样。”幸村放下手里的勺，说，“如果对于你来说，珍惜就是那种程度的东西的话，那我还是认为你没有资格拿到这幅画。”

“这是我和不二之间的事情。”手冢回答道。

幸村皱了皱眉，说：“但这幅画是我的，所以卖不卖给你仍旧是我说了算。”

“你知道赔偿那个数额的违约金意味着什么吗……”手冢说。

没等手冢继续说下去，幸村就打断了手冢的话，说：“不愧是现役顶尖网球选手，果然已经知道钱的威力了。”幸村拿起桌上的布丁，用银制的小勺剜下一块，慢条斯理地吃下，然后说，“我当然是做好了相当程度的觉悟，才做出这样的决定。”

“幸村，我希望你能给我一个有说服力的理由。”手冢说，“我无法接受这样的搪塞。我并不认为我做出了任何会让你认为我获得画作之后不会珍惜的事情。”

“看，这就是我们对珍惜完全不一样的理解。”幸村停了停，然后问道，“手冢，你究竟为什么执着于这幅画，或者你为什么想要买这幅画？”

“……”稍微迟疑了一会儿，手冢回答道，“我希望不二永远都不要再出现这样的状态。就算这样的事情真的再次发生了，那我也希望那个时候我能站在他身边，和他一起度过。”

“理由听起来让人非常感动。”幸村说，“但是很可惜，你虽然这么说，却并没有这么做。为什么不二在高中毕业之后会直接不再和你联系，为什么不二在你回过头的时候总是在拒绝你，为什么不二之前会直接返回东京？除了不二给过你的答案，你有没有站在不二的角度想过？”

“……”手冢沉默了一会儿，回答道，“我有……所以那幅画才对我意义非凡。”

“手冢，这就是你思考问题的方法。获得什么，首先考量是不是有利，是不是有意义。”幸村叹了口气，说道，“就算是我都能看出你这样的思维方式，更何况是不二。我想你大概是这样在考虑你们之间的关系：获得不二的青睐意义非凡，首先不用再对不二心怀愧疚，也就可以在球场上安心打球；其次不二擅长防守反击的球路，所以也能成为你对付乌尔里希的有力武器；不二性格温和行事低调，所以就算未来你和别人……”

“住口幸村！”手冢竭力控制，还是用手敲在了桌子上，发出闷响，四周的客人向两个人投来目光，之后就有人认出两个人小声议论起来。然后手冢说：“我从来没有这样想过！我……”手冢攥紧了手，用力过猛到指节发白，然后双手微微颤抖起来。

“这确实是你和不二之间的事情，我们应该少插手或者完全不插手。”幸村压低声音回答，顺便睨了一眼旁边桌上一直在议论这边状况的两个中年男人，吓得两个人立刻噤了声，然后说转头对手冢说，“至少我在U-17合宿的时候一直是这么想的，所以我唯一做的事情就是劝说不二转学去立海大附属高中，在立海不二至少不需要像在青学一样时时刻刻被提醒你已经离开了。但是后来再见到不二的时候，不二已经变成了那个样子，让我不禁质疑我当时的决定是不是正确。如果能早一步阻止他竭尽全力向你靠近，如果能提前劝说他，那么是不是就有不一样的结果。”

“那段时间的事情，确实是我的责任。”手冢低下头，回答道。

“那么这次呢？不二为什么在决赛前一天离开温布尔顿？你认为是不二接受了挑拨，是不二不想给你添麻烦，或者就直接是你让不二离开的？”

“那个时候是比赛前一天，我一直忙于训练，所以拜托了经纪人邀请不二。可是不二还是离开了。说实话，我不知道……”手冢回答道。

“这就是我们对珍惜完全不同的理解。我想，对于你来说，应对媒体和训练的短暂间隙能想一想不二，然后拜托别人传达自己的想法或许已经足够。但是对我来说，珍惜和思念是无法通过别人传达的。我想只要你愿意开口，哪怕只有一句话，不二也是会留下来的。甚至有可能你现在不是和我而是和不二坐在这里。”幸村拿起小勺，将罐子里的南瓜布丁认真吃完，说，“抱歉，我之后还有剑道训练，要先离开了。之后法国见吧。”之后幸村站起身，背起包径直走出了咖啡厅。

七月二十一日早晨，迹部景吾在小提琴隐隐约约的琴声中醒来，迹部下意识摸了摸身边的床铺，已经有些发凉。迹部彻底清醒过来，起床披上浴衣，走到隔壁书房门口，听到了婉转悠扬的小提琴声。迹部蹑手蹑脚地打开了房门，然后坐在了书房门口的沙发上。忍足侑士穿着白衬衣和修身的牛仔裤站在窗边，温柔而专注，华丽温和沉稳的小提琴声缓缓流出。迹部认出来忍足在拉《G弦上的咏叹调》，然后想起来三个月前在维也纳买到的琴谱还放在书架最上层，想起来那个时候原本想把送手信当作再见忍足一次的理由却一直没有勇气和忍足单独见面。三个月后的现在，能看到忍足在这件放着他小心翼翼收起来的琴谱和马克杯的书房里拉琴，迹部不禁有些感慨，坐在沙发上微微眯起了眼睛。尾音缓缓拉长渐弱，音乐渐渐停了下来，忍足仍旧闭眼沉醉在音乐里，迹部也没有说话只是享受着音乐结束带来的沉静。

“啊，抱歉，吵醒你了吗？下次我会去别的房间。”忍足收起小提琴，转过身看到了坐在沙发上的迹部，有些歉意地说道。

“喂，你像是吵到本大爷的样子么。”迹部回答，“拉得不错。”

“既然拉得不错，不是应该有掌声么。”忍足笑起来，说道。

“啰嗦！”迹部站起身，准备回房间换衣服，被忍足从身后搂进怀里，迹部挣扎了一下，说，“大清早的，放手！”

“景吾，没有掌声的话也应该有奖励吧。”忍足在迹部耳边轻声说道，感觉迹部稍微愣了一下。

“真是的！”迹部挣开忍住的怀抱，瞪了忍足一眼，然后说，“去给本大爷搬椅子，搬到靠近墙角那个展示柜下面去。”

“哎？哦。”忍足不明所以，但还是认命地去搬书桌前面沉重的橡木椅。

迹部踩上椅子，把放在展示柜最上层的《G弦上的咏叹调》的限量珍藏琴谱和定制的马克杯取下来，然后拆开马克杯的包装盒，把琴谱和印着小提琴和音符暗纹的马克杯递到忍足怀里，“拿去，本来就是给你的。”

“哎？”忍足有些惊讶。

“琴谱是我去维也纳的时候买的，马克杯是你从英国带回来的里面拆出来的。”迹部从椅子上跳下来，说。

“景吾。”

“干嘛？”

“我可以抱你吗？”

“说什么……！”

没等迹部说完，忍足就拥抱了迹部，温柔的，包容的，平和的拥抱，像是要抚平所有的不安和胆怯。

“我应该更勇敢一点。”忍足说。

七月二十一日晚饭后，手冢郑重地请求父母能听一听他的想法。一年前祖父去世之后，手冢和父母的关系发生了微妙的变化。手冢国晴和手冢彩菜仍旧非常疼爱手冢，可是更多时候，手冢能感觉到父母对他小心翼翼的讨好。有的时候手冢明白父母其实并不同意他的做法，但是碍于手冢在球场上取得的成就和为家庭带来的荣耀，所以即使有异议也始终尊重手冢的决定。这确实给了手冢在某些方面一定的逃离家庭束缚的行动自由，但同时也让手冢多少感到愧疚。有时候看到父母勉强答应他的请求，手冢会觉得自己将行动强加在了父母身上，就算反复向父母确认，父母也仍旧认同他的提议，这让手冢有些不忍。手冢两年前在世田谷区购置了一套别墅供自己回国时教练团队居住使用，为了方便训练，回国后大部分时间也住在别墅。手冢一直没觉得有什么不妥，直到那年七月下旬，他准备开启北美赛季之前一周，母亲每天都到别墅来为他们打扫屋子做饭。手冢准备离开东京的前一天晚上，手冢彩菜帮儿子收拾好了行李，犹豫了一会儿，对他说：“国光，偶尔也回来看看爸爸吧。”手冢愣在了当场，然后低头向母亲道歉，当天晚上回去和家人一起吃了晚饭。从那之后，只要手冢在东京，就都会住在家里和父母祖父在一起。

可是手冢还是没能见到祖父最后一面，一年前法网决赛结束后，夺冠后本应意气风发的手冢接到了父母的电话，告诉他祖父在一周前已经病逝。手冢甚至没有没能赶上祖父的葬礼，并且将来很长一段时间都将错过祖父的祭日。手冢拒绝了一切采访日夜兼程赶回了日本，向来自制力很强的他在祖父的祭坛面前沉默地坐了整整一夜，最后将自己关在屋子里整整一周，没有参加任何训练。手冢第一次切实感受到了自己为了网球离开家人，专注于胜负为家人和自己带来的痛苦。那个周末手冢翻看和祖父的照片的时候，相册里掉出了一张自己的单人照。照片是不二周助国中一年级的暑假前往德国的时候为他拍的，他站在班贝格的河边看向远方，日落时分，薄红梅色的晚霞染红了河面，赤橙的太阳隐在铅色的云里。不二拍照的时候逆着光，所以照片甚至看不清手冢的五官。不二将照片洗成明信片寄给了手冢，明信片上写着：“在未来的道路上，就算不是只有开心的事也没有关系。没有背负过悲伤的人也就无法了解真正的温柔。手冢只要描绘自己的颜色就可以了，请大胆任性地继续向前。”手冢握着明信片，怀里抱着祖父的相册泪流满面。

手冢彩菜抢在儿子之前，开口说：“国光，我们明白你和不二是从国中开始就非常要好的朋友，所以报道我们都不相信。”

“……”手冢沉默下来，母亲的语气、说话方式，非常明白地在告诉他，他们不会接受手冢和不二有任何超越友谊的关系，目前能这样平心静气地坐下来谈话，都是建立在这样的基础上。手冢吸了一口气，心理上的不安矛盾让呼吸都变得痛苦起来，然后说：“虽然报纸上大部分都是无稽之谈，但并不是空穴来风。”然后手冢叹了口气，接着说：“从去年和不二恢复联系之后，我确确实实一直都在追求他。”

“……”手冢彩菜没有回答，手冢国晴接了话，回答说：“每个人都会有这样的时期，喜欢一个人喜欢得不得了，觉得两个人不能说话都是一种痛苦。可是国光，脱去诗人与作家为爱情穿上的神秘华服，爱情不过是性欲、依附和配偶选择主导的结果。你对不二的感情，一旦化学反应结束，也就结束了。我和你妈妈之间能够成功渡过厌倦和冷淡期，是因为我们有你。你作为我们的希望，维系着我们家人之间的纽带。”

“……”手冢握紧了拳，说，“即使这样，我也想要抓住。”

“国光，你能不能懂事一点！”在一旁压抑着情绪的手冢彩菜终于忍无可忍地喊道，“你每年回家的时间就这么几天，一定要让这几天这么不开心？”

“我没有这个意思。我只是希望能亲口告诉爸爸妈妈我的事情。”手冢解释道。

“……是告知而不是询问啊。”手冢国晴皱了皱眉，说，“平时无论你做出什么决定，我和彩菜都不会反对，但这是原则问题，所以我们不会同意。可是既然你已经决定了，也并没有征询我们想法的意思，那你自己愿意怎么做就怎么做吧。我们的意见仍旧是，我们不同意。”

“那么请至少告诉我理由。”手冢握拳握到关节发白，说道。

“你的祖父生前最希望的不是你能获得多少冠军赢得多少奖杯，而是希望你能成家立业娶妻生子，找到自己的归宿。当然这也是我们的期待。”手冢国晴说道。

“你们想要的是我能实现你们的希望，而不是我的梦想……”手冢沉吟道，“那我没什么好说的了。”之后手冢返回房间收拾东西，拖着行李箱站在玄关的时候，手冢回头对父母说，“我仍旧会回来拜访你们，毕竟爸爸妈妈是重要的家人。”停顿了一会儿，又说：“至于祖父，我想他大概是会站在我这边的。祖父曾经对我说过，希望我能宽容地看向广博的世界。”

七月二十二日，早晨八点，不二接到手冢的电话，询问能不能在二十四日前往法国之前见他一面。不二犹豫了一会儿，还是答应下来。不二想，就算作为普通朋友，听到手冢语气中的疲倦不安和难得的脆弱，也一定是会见面安慰的。那天晚上手冢训练结束之后前往不二兼职的咖啡厅，咖啡厅距离手冢世田谷区的别墅很近，但位于不起眼的小巷里，如果不是特意寻找很难找看得到，很明显是专门为熟客准备的地方。手冢推门进去的时候，完全没有人注意到他，甚至没有店员来打招呼，所有人都将注意力放在正在弹钢琴的不二身上。不二穿了一件剪裁款式非常别致的白衬衣，敞开了第一颗纽扣看起来非常潇洒，神情专注地投入在音乐里，微微眯着眼睛。手冢很快辨认出不二正在弹贝多芬《c小调第八钢琴奏鸣曲》的第二乐章。温柔甜美的乐句随着不二手指的跃动缓缓流出，之后交织成明媚灿烂的篇章，但并不仅仅是这样，悸动柔和也伴随着不安胆怯和青涩，像在诉说无法宣之于口的爱恋。乐章结束的时候不二稍微停了一会儿才开启第三乐章。大部分小调都是悲伤的，但贝多芬的小调却充满了对未来的憧憬和向往，虽然惶惑恐惧，但仍有坚定不移一意向前的决心。手冢注意到不二睁开双眼咬紧牙根甚至表情都很痛苦：光辉灿烂的远方，就算遍体鳞伤也要心怀希望到达的未来，随着不二双手在钢琴键盘上飞舞同音乐一并流出直击手冢心底。最后一个小节不二像是用尽所有气力一样敲击键盘，音乐停止在孤注一掷的决心和坚定。手冢听过太多版本的《C小调第八钢琴奏鸣曲》，但第一次产生如此强烈的情感共鸣。音乐停止的那一瞬间，手冢才意识的自己也紧张到屏住了呼吸，额角渗下了汗。然后他将目光投向了不二，不二还沉浸在音乐的余韵里，有些怔愣地看着琴键和乐谱。咖啡厅里大部分人也都还没回过神来，现场一阵静默，似乎在场的所有人都觉得此时呼吸的声音都是打扰。随后墙上的布谷鸟时钟报时，时针指向了八点整，两个小时的咖啡厅的现场音乐演奏服务结束，不二缓缓站起身走向员工更衣室，身后响起了掌声。手冢表明自己是不二的朋友之后获得了店长同意进入员工休息室，不二没有换衣服，坐在椅子上发愣，手冢走近他也没有发现。

不二对自己的演奏水平非常清楚，将钢琴作为业余爱好的自己完全不可能达到专业演奏者的水平，今天能弹成这样，完全是因为音乐触动了自己的心绪。原本主要是在咖啡厅跟随咖啡师学习泡咖啡的方法，结果今天负责音乐伴奏的同事临时有事来不了，身为店里唯一一个会弹钢琴的店员，不二只好挺身而出。由于原本只是抱着弹琴让大家享受咖啡厅氛围的心情坐在钢琴面前， 不二选了相对较为舒缓的音乐。菅野祐悟的《乐园》、坂本龙一的《Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence》和武满彻的《白色清晨》之后，有客人提出想要听西方古典音乐，于是不二弹了《童年情景》，之后一发不可收拾，单是莫扎特的《小星星变奏曲》不二就弹了两次。最后一位客人提出想听贝多芬的《c小调第八钢琴奏鸣曲》的时候，不二已经完全投入到音乐中去了。音乐是让人直面自己的解药却也是一把剖开内心的利刃，跟随着乐谱，不二几乎亲手挖开了自己认为已经愈合的伤口。弹奏第二乐章的时候，每一个音符都仿佛能带出十年来关于手冢的记忆，关于初恋的，如同在球场上一同仰头看过的湛蓝天空的美好回忆。之后第三乐章，父亲几天前抛给他的问题再次出现在脑海里：“关于你是不是还喜欢他，这就是你需要自己好好考虑的问题了。”矛盾、痛苦、不安和犹豫一直萦绕不去，但是音乐已经开始，他不能停下演奏。第三乐章关于未来和对生的追求，不二只能一面和内心的困苦斗争，一面竭力表现音乐中的灼热希望。停下最后一个音符的时候，平时在朋友家人面前一直竭力压抑的委屈痛苦一齐涌上，不二几乎用尽了全力才控制住了眼泪，返回更衣室。“或许新奇的事情就在于，经历岁月和爱情之后，我们仍然活着。”不二坐在椅子上想起了前几天读过的书。

然后他感觉到了温度，熟悉又仿佛永远无法触碰的温度。手冢蹲下身，以并不太舒服的姿势拥抱了他，小心翼翼又珍而重之地拥抱着不二，却又有些手足无措。

“对不起，手冢，让你看到这个样子。”不二微微挣扎了一下，但手冢没有放手，只是轻轻抚了抚不二的背。不二整理好情绪之后站起身开始换衣服，说道，“那么作为交换，手冢告诉我早晨发生了什么吧。”

“昨晚和父母发生了一点争执。”手冢帮不二叠好工作服放进旁边的洗衣篮里，说道。

“现在解决了吗？”不二问道。

“没有……也不知道未来能不能解决。”手冢说。

“……”不二愣了一会儿，多少明白了手冢的意思，然后回答，“手冢……无论发生什么，我想把家人放在第一位才是正确的做法。”

“就算他们的想法是错误的，我也必须按照他们的想法继续么？”

“你至少应该努力告诉他们正确的想法，虽然这可能需要时间。”不二换上T恤，关起自己的更衣室柜子，说道。

“所以我们只是发生了争执而没有决裂。”

“那么就一步一步来吧，毕竟着急也没有用不是么？”不二背起双肩包从员工通道和手冢一起离开咖啡厅。

“温网期间的事情，把你卷进来，我很抱歉。毕竟洛伦兹是冲着我来的。”手冢说。

“这不是手冢需要道歉的事。”

“之后和幸村迹部的对谈可能还是会提到这件事，真的很抱歉把你牵扯进来。”

“幸村已经告诉过我了，没关系的。尽快澄清对你们都有好处。”

“我对你说过的，我希望我们之间不仅仅是朋友，所以我们都清楚那些关于我们的流言不仅仅是无稽之谈。我只是希望解释清楚之后，你不要继续被这件事困扰。”手冢翻了翻随身的背包，递给了不二一个票夹，“可以的话，我还是想继续邀请你来看美网。”

“……可是……”

“不要急着做决定也没关系，美网决赛之前我都会一直等你的消息。”

“嗯。”


	11. 八月

八月

迹部景吾八月一日在戴高乐机场遇到了准备返回东京的幸村精市，迹部挑眉看了看幸村，说：“我记得有人二十四号早上在成田机场告诉本大爷说返回法国以后要留在巴黎专心工作，暂时不回日本了。”

“是谁说过那样的话，我不知道。”幸村面不改色地回答。

“哈……”迹部哭笑不得，不过还是由衷地感到高兴。

那个时候真田弦一郎下班，前往剑道场，距离七月二十四日幸村离开已经一周有余，就算幸村离开之前，他们还是没有相互让步。七月二十三日晚上，两个人隔着护具站在更衣室里看着对方，两个人都欲言又止，但最终还是谁也没有开口。在更衣室换衣服的时候，真田隐隐有些后悔。“至少应该七月二十四日早上去成田机场送一送幸村的。”真田想。

八月三日，忍足侑士假期开始，准备收拾行李第二天前往东京，距离上一次和迹部见面已经有小半个月，两个人期间一直很忙碌，甚至连通电话的时间都很少。忍足终于紧赶慢赶在期末考试结束一周之后完成了试验和试验报告。令忍足无奈的是，他报名参加的大学医院的实习医生面试和研究所助理面试要么没有收到回复，要么被婉拒。忍足明白父亲在医学界的影响力，但更多时候感受到了自己的无能——自己并没有优秀到各个研究所和医院宁可得罪父亲也要录取的程度。忍足离开大阪之前收拾好租住的公寓之后回家了一趟。两个月来，忍足和家人的关系变得尴尬起来。忍足瑛士大概没有想到迹部胜诚如此轻而易举地就接受了迹部和忍足的关系，因此对自己失去了想象中的“盟友”气急败坏，但又不能随意收回承诺，于是经常在莫名其妙的地方挑剔忍足，最后发展成了忍足最近一个多月以期末考试忙碌为借口完全没有回家。考虑到未来一个月大概都会待在东京，忍足认为自己还是有义务来探望父母。

“侑士，好久不见，放假了吗？”忍足惠里奈在玄关迎接了忍足。

“嗯，姐姐，好久不见。”

“这次能在家里待多久？”

“我准备搭明天早晨的新干线去东京。”

“侑士……”惠里奈稍微停顿了一下，接着说，“不要看爸爸妈妈那个样子，他们其实很担心你，你稍微多留几天吧。”

“我没有什么需要他们担心的，今天看到他们没事就好了。”忍足回答道。

“侑士，我认为你需要和爸爸妈妈坐下来好好谈一谈。从二月份到现在，你们一直在相互记恨，并没有确确实实了解过对方的想法。”

“我已经努力过了……整个二月到四月期间，我始终按照他们的想法要求行事，努力想让他们满意。但是他们做的始终只是得寸进尺。无论我做出多少努力和让步，他们都将这些视为理所当然。”忍足停顿了一会儿，接着说，“体谅和理解并不是只要一方作出努力就足够。所以现在的平衡是最理想的状态，我们相互不要打扰对方的生活，知道彼此的近况，这就足够了。”

八月四日，不二周助早晨七点刚起床不久，就收到了一份来自德国的DHL加急快件，寄信人署名手冢国光，拆开后掉出的信封又厚又沉。信封是在邮局随处可见的普通白色信封，手冢用软笔在信封上一笔一划仔细地写上了不二的名字。不二对信封里的内容多少有预感，犹豫了一会儿将信封放在了桌角，还是没有打开。之后接到了迹部打来的视频电话，迹部看起来心情很好，表示马上要和忍足一起去迪士尼。不二笑起来，问迹部他们要不要一起去坐旋转木马。没想到视频那端的迹部居然真的开始考虑，然后对不二提出的建议表示了诚挚感谢。

不二傻眼地看着一脸期待的迹部，问：“小景，你今年多大了？”

迹部理直气壮地回答：“游乐园的真谛不就在于让成年人暂时卸下重担享受时光么？本大爷国中高中大学都没好好谈恋爱，现在那家伙终于回来了，本大爷想和他在迪士尼约会有什么错？”

“那记得拍照片，我可是很期待你们坐在旋转木马上的英姿。”不二语气中完全无法掩住笑意，还没说完就笑了起来。

“啧，感觉你不需要我们拍照，靠想象力就已经能解决问题了。”

“好了，我不打扰你们了，今天玩得开心。”

那天下午，真田弦一郎按照惯例准备拜访幸村精市的父母，却在出门之前意外接到了幸村香织的电话。香织在电话里一直在竭力控制，但还是能听出来慌了神，说话语无伦次，而且一直在哭。

“香织，怎么回事，你不要着急，慢慢告诉我。”真田一面收拾东西，一面往外赶。

“爸爸妈妈上个月月末出去度假了，哥哥最近一直在感冒。”香织吸了吸鼻子，声音还有些暗哑地说道，“他说没什么关系，但是刚刚在画画的时候忽然倒下了。我已经打了急救电话，医生应该很快就能到。可是我很担心……哥哥他……”话还没说完，香织就继续哭了起来。

真田弦一郎二十分钟后几乎和载着幸村的救护车同时赶到了医院，幸村躺在急救担架上，脸上泛着病态的红晕，高烧很严重，能感觉到呼吸也很痛苦。幸村国中生病倒下之后一直在这家医院就诊，病历在医院保留得十分完整，所以医生对幸村的状况处理得分外小心。幸村被医护人员簇拥送往急救室，急救室的门再次在眼前关上，真田的记忆之门却豁然洞开。他感觉仿佛回到了八年前，急救室的大门在他面前猛地合上，他甚至不知道自己常胜的承诺有没有传达给被医疗器械包围的幸村。在死亡与病痛面前的承诺，与其说是许给对方希望，不如说是留给自己坚持和希望的理由。那个时候他只是朦朦胧胧地意识到了自己的心意，但并不打算说破。幸村对于他来说是重要的青梅竹马，他并不打算因为自己特殊的情感而打破维系他们之间的友情，因此就算幸村病倒，他能许下的承诺也只是带回胜利。 他没有想到的是，U- 17比赛结束之后，幸村向他告白了。真田至今仍旧记得两个人站在藤泽蔚蓝的濑户内海海岸，那天天气非常晴朗，远方隐隐约约可以看到富士山。幸村的表情严肃得像是下一秒就要在全国大赛决赛上场，然后对他说：“对于我来说，真田不仅仅是青梅竹马，也不仅仅是朋友。我可能马上就要离开日本了，所以，想要知道真田怎么想。如果真田觉得这样不正常的话，就忘记我说的话，我希望我们还能……”

然后他扶住幸村的肩膀，然后看着幸村的双眼，一字一句坚定地说：“无论幸村去到哪里，我都会追上你。”然后幸村笑弯了双眼，揽着他的脖子吻了他。

等在急救室面前的每一分每一秒都异常难熬，真田有些焦虑，但考虑到香织还在旁边，一旦他也表现出不安的话，香织一定会更加六神无主。

“我应该早一点察觉的。”香织坐在真田身边喃喃道，“哥哥这几天都没怎么睡觉，说是有一幅很重要的画要完成。”

“不是你的责任。”真田安慰香织道，“也有可能只是普通的感冒发烧，不要太担心。”

半小时后，急救室出来的医生告知真田，幸村确诊为急性肺炎，并不太严重，但考虑到幸村的病史，他们必须做好幸村吉巴氏综合症可能复发的心理准备。说完之后，医生质问真田道：“明知道病人有过免疫系统方面的疾病，为什么不在刚感冒的时候就来就医，偏偏要拖到引发肺炎。”

真田被医生问得一时语塞，香织在旁边一面流泪一面道歉。

八月五日，幸村的父母从夏威夷赶回日本，看到了躺在病床上虚弱但温和地笑着的幸村，以及坐在床边为幸村念诗的真田。

八月七日，不二早晨检查邮箱的时候看到了《网球月刊》的邀请，希望他能八月二十七日起，参加杂志跟踪报道手冢国光美国网球公开赛的行动，并希望不二在最迟在十日给出答复。不二对杂志的邀请感到有些莫名其妙，考虑到《网球月刊》下属迹部财团旗下的出版社，不二还是给迹部拨了电话。结果迹部表示完全不知情，但会向出版社询问忽然邀请不二的原因。三个小时后，不二正在准备去咖啡厅打工，接到了迹部的电话。

“这次《纽梅纶》的三人对谈，让我们每个人交了几张生活照。本大爷、幸村还有手冢交给杂志社的生活照都是你拍的。负责摄影的垂木优女士看到我们的照片之后很中意你的摄影风格，这次她受《网球月刊》的邀请美网期间跟踪采访手冢，结果你之前在立海的时候是不是在那边留过邮箱，所以透过杂志社联系了你。”

“垂……垂木……优？”就算是不二，也对这个名字感到吃惊。垂木优是近来最受欢迎的青年摄影师，对光影构图和色彩的独到应用让她近年来成为各大时尚杂志的追捧对象，有的明星甚至需要几次三番拜托他人才能请她为自己拍摄一套写真。有艺术评论家评论垂木优的照片带有冷静理性与陶醉感性相结合的特殊美感，称垂木优镜头冷静到近乎残酷，但就是这种冷静让镜头下的人物无处可逃，展现出了心灵深处最感性柔软的一面。

“她大概也没想过你和手冢会有什么，应该只是把你当成了手冢的普通朋友。去不去取决于你，不过本大爷倒是觉得机会难得，没必要因为手冢放弃。”迹部说。

“我也这样想。”之后不二在前往打工的路上回复了邮件，并向父母和家人说明了情况。

八月十日发行的《纽梅纶》杂志在日本大卖特卖，当天上午就彻底脱销。杂志花费了三个版面整整六页刊登了手冢、迹部和幸村的三人对谈和分别采访。杂志内容也不负众望，有三人谈论关于对方领域的认识，有三人对自己所在行业的独到见解，也有三人对自身未来的展望等等一系列干货。但这些因素并不足以让杂志脱销。先是三个人在对谈中透露出的感情状况在杂志发售一小时内就迅速引爆了社交网络。幸村和迹部毫不掩饰自己有交往对象的事实让憧憬两个人的少男少女捧着杂志心碎了一地，就连看起来很禁欲的手冢都表示虽然没有交往对象但拥有想要共度一生的人，甚至默认了对方就是一个月前和他绯闻传得沸沸扬扬的不二周助，导致最后不二并没有什么内容的推特账号都涨了几万粉丝。其次是三个人一同回忆了国中期间诸多趣事让很多人认识到了三个人不同的一面。例如当年因为生病差点放弃网球的的幸村，虽然总是叫嚣着弱者不值得同情但实际上比谁都心软的迹部和退出网球社部长集会只是因为担心某人有烦恼的手冢。原本得知三人情感状况之后心灰意冷的读者在获知这些多年前的细节的之后，又从三个人身上感觉到了实实在在的温暖和身为普通人都有的情感和弱点，于是表示虽然心情很矛盾但是还可以再爱。最后三个人还是谈到了关于不二的话题。幸村和迹部在不知道多少次表示和不二只是很要好的朋友之后，还谈了谈两个人以前和不二一起发生的趣事。幸村说他和不二在U-17合宿的时候曾经同住一间屋子，两个人以植物为起点，逐渐发展成了无话不谈的好友。迹部表示U-17的时候和不二组过双打，但是那个时候对彼此还不够了解，直到三年前不二去英国，两个人才以一起参观大英博物馆为起点，慢慢成为了朋友。手冢只说，不二对于他是特别的，然后为诸位读者留下了无限遐想空间。

不二和迹部约好八月十一日一起去探望幸村，幸村已经基本痊愈，但医生坚持让幸村留院观察，以便在发现吉巴氏综合症复发的征兆的时候迅速作出反应。幸村住的是单人病房，除了病床还有有电视沙发独立卫生间，甚至陪床照顾病人的亲属都有专门的休息间。

“我们要小声一点，弦一郎在休息。”幸村把迹部和不二迎进病房，坐在沙发上，说，“他昨天下班从东京回来，还没来得及回家就先来了医院。我稍微有点发烧，他又紧张了一个晚上，我体温降下来以后他才刚躺下。”

“虽然一直知道你讨厌去医院，甚至连去保健室都很抗拒，但因为不想进医院把感冒拖到住院也稍微过分了一点。”迹部说。

“我也没想到会那么严重。也不只是因为讨厌医院，上周因为有灵感，一直专注在一幅画上，其实完全没有意识到自己感冒了……”幸村回答。

“值得庆幸的是没有变成更严重的事情。”不二说，“虽然知道你的工作性质就是灵感来的时候废寝忘食，但是你多少还是要考虑考虑家人的感受。”

“这次确实是我的责任，所以我已经老老实实住了一周医院了。”幸村说，“我希望你们从东京专门过来可不是为了责备我。”

“其实是希望来见证你和真田和好。”不二笑得愈发灿烂，“这样的话我和迹部就不用整天提心吊胆了。”

“提心吊胆？”幸村有些诧异地问。

“比如有人忽然跑到别人家住了一周多，整天失魂落魄的样子还总逞强说要想自己一个人的事情而不是两个人的事情。”不二挑了挑眉说。

“比如有人忽然申请回日本工作。”迹部说。

“比如忽然开始学剑道，让我很担心以后看到你们在一起看到的是两个真田。”不二笑着继续说。

“比如有人回日本工作的时候以后，又不停地找作为合作方的本大爷的茬。”迹部揉了揉眉心，说道。

“啊！！！真是够了！你们两个！”幸村恼羞成怒地抽出身后的沙发靠垫向不二和迹部扔过去，“可是我们两个还没有和好……”幸村停顿了一会儿，接着说，“至少……对于真田来说，我也许真的只是青梅竹马了，他担心的也只是作为朋友的我。”

“……”三个人沉默了一会儿，迹部问，“你问过那家伙怎么想的了么？”

“没有……但是能感觉出来。弦一郎有意无意地在疏远我，虽然一直在照顾我但也总是刻意保持距离。”幸村说，“毕竟恋爱是两个人的事情，如果只有我一个人在坚持的话也没有什么意义。”

“那你呢？”不二问。

“如果不喜欢弦一郎的话，我就不会刚去法国接受采访就又回来了……”幸村沉默了一会儿，接着说，“我原本确实打算回法国以后好好工作，所以我回家了，可家里所有东西都让我更想他，我想我没有办法一个人留在那里，就算要回去也要把弦一郎一起带回去。可是真的回到日本以后，又不知道怎么面对他。如果不是因为我生病的话，我们大概现在都还没能见到面。虽然我还是觉得弦一郎那个时候就是杞人忧天、小肚鸡肠以及妄自菲薄，但是一直没有和他好好沟通的我也确实有错。”

“你和真田为这件事坐下来好好谈过话么？”不二问。

“没有。”

“那么你们现在可以坐下来好好谈谈了。”迹部似笑非笑地说。

“哎？”幸村回头，看到了站在身后皱着眉头的真田，“弦……弦一郎……你……你什么时候在那里的。”

“从你把靠枕扔到他们那里开始。”真田转过身从衣架上取了一件薄外套给幸村披上，“这样看来我们有很多话要说。”

“那么，我们先告辞了。”不二和迹部迅速站起身，离开了幸村的病房。

“本大爷绝对有调解家庭纠纷这种土气完全不华丽的奇怪技能！”迹部和不二返回东京的途中，迹部说。

八月十三日，不二在大大小小的媒体上见到了手冢国光赢得罗杰斯杯的消息，犹豫了一会儿之后给手冢发了祝贺邮件，并告知美网期间会跟踪采访手冢的比赛。刚刚发出邮件之后不二就接到了手冢的电话，对杂志采访内容可能对不二造成了困扰感到很抱歉。由于最近一直忙碌于准备月末前往美国，以及非常担心幸村的病情，不二甚至还没有抽出时间看杂志采访。但是几天前推特忽然涨了几万粉确实让不二头痛了一阵，甚至最后不得不关闭了手机的消息提醒。

“抱歉，手冢，我还没有看杂志，最近真的很忙。”

“不二……可不可以，在看杂志之前，先读我给你的信。有的心情，相较于从杂志那里知道，我更希望你能先从我这里知情。”

“……真的非读不可吗？”不二问。

“看完之后如果你仍旧愿意见到我的话，我会在纽约等你。”

“手冢……请偶尔不要把自己想得那么重要。”不二轻轻笑了一声，说，“看完之后无论我想不想见到你，我都会去纽约的。毕竟现在能和垂木优女士一起工作是所有学习摄影的人梦寐以求的事。”

八月十五日，不二犹豫再三还是拆开了手冢写给他的信。手冢写了足足十张信纸，从两个人相识开始回忆，一直写到刚刚结束的杂志采访。手冢的笔迹非常端正，一笔一划写得十分认真。整封信写得理智客观，完全不像是对不二的告白情书，反而像是手冢在对自己进行心理分析。可是无论手冢如何剖析自己的内心，无论他如何分析自己的想法，他还是只能得出一个结论——他一直都以不自知地倾慕着不二，却因为种种客观条件没有勇气向前踏出一步——直到一年前见到迹部。

迹部那个时候刚刚从英国毕业，为了接洽代言工作在伦敦见到了手冢。手冢毫不犹豫地答应和迹部一起公开庆祝生日的时候，迹部愣了一下，叹了口气，然后说：“居然完全没有想要一起私下庆祝生日的人，你还真是可怜。”然后手冢不可抑制地想起了不二，他想起来十四岁那年生日，他和不二还在一个班。不二在两个人一起回家的时候郑重其事地祝他生日快乐，还送了他一本相册，说是生日礼物，也是平日总在用手冢字典的回礼。明明是早该遗忘的往事，却在那一刻鲜明起来。手冢忽然记起了那时和不二一起回家的街道，黄昏的阳光，不二盈盈的微笑，甚至接过相册时触碰到的不二指尖的温度，和自己那时不由自主加快的心跳。以及，最终没有宣之于口的邀请。那时候他终究没有问出口，询问不二愿不愿意和他一起庆祝生日。

不二看完信之后有些不安，这封信虽然以情书最平凡的方式结尾，但不二能感觉到，手冢在期待他的答案。手冢在信的末尾说，如果对于不二来说，他不是特别的话，那么没有关系，他愿意成为不二的朋友。虽然没有把握能不能做得像幸村和迹部一样好，但他会努力，就算无法成为不二的恋人，也希望能成为不二的知己。所有的措辞让不二再次想起了国中和高中时期的自己，始终认为自己足够坚强，能够作为追随者和朋友站在手冢身边也许就已经满足。可是真正当看到手冢冷静理智地决定不需要任何人的思念，也不想思念任何人的时候，又不可避免地感到受伤。不二想，那个时候的自己同样也有责任，如果能在高中一年级的暑假前往德国的时候告知手冢自己的心情和思念，那么也许无论结局如何，都不会陷入现在这样的困境。不二不知道要如何回复这封信，但非常明白看完信后完全没有再也不想见到手冢的想法。手冢在等待不二自己也想要知道的答案——现在不二怀抱的情感，究竟只是友情还是正如多年前手冢所拥有的不自知的恋慕。

八月 下旬

八月二十一日，不二周助做好前期准备后在杂志社见到了垂木优。见到垂木优的那一瞬，不二就预感这次的学习大概会异常艰辛。如果要说原因的话，那就是垂木优给不二的感觉和手冢特别相似。严谨认真、不苟言笑，并且在各个方面十分较真。垂木优在当天下午单独约谈了不二，她将迹部、幸村和手冢三个人交给《纽梅纶》的照片列在不二面前，说：“不二，你在摄影方面的天赋，通过这几张照片可以说是一目了然，但是你为什么不能再认真一点？迹部景吾的两张写真拍出了他骄傲却温柔的一面，但在挑选拍摄角度的时候显得有些马虎。幸村精市的写真凸显了他锋芒毕露的一面，但因为光影应用不当显得过于强势。至于手冢国光的两张写真，实在是随意过度，我想你大概只是出于礼貌的原因按的快门，感觉你完全没有拍他的意愿，甚至连构图都完全不想考虑。”

“我会努力改进。”不二向垂木优鞠了一躬，说。

“之所以让你参加这次的跟踪采访，是因为虽然你完全没有拍手冢国光的意愿，但是他在你镜头下仍旧非常有魅力。所以我希望到美网的时候，你好好拿出干劲。”

“是……非常感谢您给我的机会。如果我这样业余的态度为您造成困扰的话，您将我从采访记者中除名也没有关系。”

“没有的事。接下来几天你到我的工作室来和我的团队一起合作几天，相互磨合之后二十四日动身一起去纽约。”

“好的，非常感谢。”

那天下午工作结束之后，不二赶往打工的咖啡厅的路上遇见了一场大雨，全身被淋了个透。冲进更衣室的时候，不二忽然想起来十五岁的那年，大雨中和越前龙马比赛结束之后，手冢翻出柜子里的干毛巾替他擦了头发，然后问他：“不二，真正的你在哪里？”今天垂木优提出了如出一辙的问题，他也给出了和那时几乎完全一样的回答。可是大概因为说话对象不是手冢，所以总有什么不一样了。那个时候不二怀着对自身才能的骄傲，坚信自己就算真的提出从正选除名这样的任性要求，手冢也会因为需要他的力量和支持而选择让他留下，更何况发梢还残留着手冢指尖的温度和清冽的气息。可是这次的情况完全不同，他真诚地希望垂木优能够重新审视他对摄影的态度和想法，一旦无法满足垂木优的要求，就不再前往美国。摄影是他不可或缺的爱好、是他记录生活的方式，但终究不是他的专业，他可以为了中世纪德语写论文到晕倒，但他不愿意像专业摄影师一样为了一张照片跋山涉水、忍受风吹日晒，也不愿意拍摄他不想记录的风景和人。虽然和垂木优一起工作对业余摄影爱好者来说是千载难逢的机会，但是如果要像曾经勉强自己打网球一样来勉强自己摄影，那么不二想他也许更应该放弃。但是垂木优的话却让不二优些惊愕，不二想，如果他能在美网期间坦率地将镜头对准手冢，那么他也一定能正视自己的想法和内心。

八月二十二日的忍足侑士也希望自己能坦诚地面对自己的想法和内心，并将它们告知迹部景吾。那天早晨天还没亮迹部景吾就接到了手冢国光的电话。手冢告诉迹部，之前在德国参加康复训练的医院正在招收十月开始的工读生，如果忍足侑士有意愿的话可以申请试试看，但是不能保证会被录取。半梦半醒中的迹部把电话扔给了睡在身边的忍足，忍足接到电话之后精神一振，直接起身披上睡衣向邮箱投递了自己准备许久的简历，直到迹部起床时间，忍足披着睡衣回到房间叫醒迹部的时候才意识到他应该和迹部商量之后再做出决定。

那天迹部始终觉得忍足欲言又止，但考虑之后还是认为忍足会在愿意说的时候告诉他，所以也没有勉强。忍足在当天晚上拿到了面试通知，可是他的想法非常复杂，他认为自己必须要抓住这样的机会，但是也不可抑制得有些沮丧。忍足多少觉得，自己成为了家族和迹部的附庸：没有家族的帮助他甚至在大阪投出的简历都没有回复，然而可笑的是，凭着迹部的关系，他又轻而易举地获得了世界著名康复医院的面试机会。忍足不知道他要怎样向迹部说明他现在的心情想法，但他非常确定，如果不能将所有想法正确地告知迹部，这终将造成两人间的隔阂。

八月二十四日，痊愈后的幸村精市终于和真田弦一郎消解了两人之间的隔阂，决定一起前往东京真田租住的公寓。真田交接工作完成后启程返回法国。前往东京之前幸村回了一趟家，收拾了画稿。香织把幸村在住院期间嘱咐她制作的画册递给幸村，眼泪汪汪地看着幸村说：“哥哥以后如果再欺负真田哥哥的话我就不喜欢你了。”然后扑进了幸村的怀里，幸村抱紧了妹妹，轻声祝福香织在学校的注意事项。站在玄关的真田轻轻笑了一声，惹得幸村和香织齐齐回头。

幸村清了清嗓子，说：“弦一郎刚刚笑了吧？”

“我也听到了。”香织转头看向真田，然后放开幸村走到真田面前，抱了抱真田，然后说，“真田哥哥，以后哥哥还要你多多关照了。”

“真是的，香织！不要一大副爸爸妈妈的口吻。”

“因为我们家最会撒娇的人其实是哥哥。”

那天晚上真田收到了幸村送给他的水彩画册，十张画记录了两个人分开这三个月幸村的想法。前四张画的线条十分强硬，转角鲜明，用色也很单一，像是记录幸村那个时候的赌气和倔强。第五张到第八张画的颜色模糊而暧昧，真田在看到的那一刻就想起了两个人之前明明每天都能在道场见面，但总是没有勇气向前踏出和好的一步的日子。第九张画总体的颜色非常明快，线条也十分灵动，幸村作画的时候应该心情不错，可是在背景中还是隐藏着不起眼的阴郁用色。第十张画非常明显并没有全部完成，画面上还残留着一笔幸村在生病倒下的时候留在画面上的粉色颜料。

真田看完画册忽然明白，幸村从法国回来之后一直就在为制作这本画册日夜不停地画画，才会因为旅行和长时间作画积累的疲惫和感冒而倒下。涌上胸口的情绪让真田一时无法开口说话，他抱紧了幸村，然后亲吻了幸村的额头。

“弦一郎喜欢真是太好了。”幸村笑弯了眼角，说道，“那个时候不知道要怎么样开口向弦一郎表白，唯一能想到的办法就只有画画了。我可是做好了弦一郎看完画册之后还是会一声不吭地离开的心理准备。”

真田再次将幸村抱进了怀里，说：“抱歉，从一开始我就应该坦率地说出我的想法。明明知道你没有那方面的想法，但还是对娜塔莉娅心生嫉妒确实是我不对……我也不应该……”

幸村吻了真田，时隔三个月的亲吻甜蜜而温暖，两个人交换彼此的呼吸和温度，更加明确地认识到对方已经是自己不可分割的一部分。

八月二十五日，不二作为垂木优团队的一员见到了手冢。正在进行赛前训练的手冢有所感一般看向场边，然后停下练习，和奥贝林轻声交谈几句之后站到了不二面前。

“不二，你能来我很高兴。”手冢在垂木优介绍完不二之后，说。

“谢谢。”那个时候不二并不知道自己看向手冢的眼神发生了变化，迷惘不安和想要从手冢身上寻求答案的探寻眼神，让手冢立刻明白，他必须要和不二一起在美网期间找到属于彼此的回答。如果无法妥当处理，那么他也许会永远失去不二，失去作为朋友的不二，更遑论他期待的可以成为他的恋人的不二。

八月 下旬 2

由于手冢国光作为种子选手在美网首轮轮空，《网球月刊》将八月二十七日和二十八日对手冢的采访重点放在了赛前训练和准备上。不二周助之前就从幸村那里得知了手冢的日程安排，但实际看到手冢严格执行起来，还是非常钦佩手冢的毅力和坚持。手冢在没有比赛的日子也严格遵守自己的训练日程。早晨七点起床，七点三十吃早饭，八点开始技术训练，十二点开始吃午饭，一点半返回球场开始进行战术训练，四点开始体能步法训练，六点吃晚饭，八点和教练讨论训练成果和改进方向，十点之后有大约一小时的私人时间，午夜之前一定会上床睡觉。

手冢的体能教练让·德拉萨尔在训练间隙和在场边拍照准备摄影器材的不二聊了几句，在聊天结束前，让说：“你大概是唯一一个国光愿意为了你打破他自己制定的计划的人。”

“您说笑了。”不二抬头看了看在球场边和奥贝林讨论得正热烈的手冢，然后埋头摆弄相机。

“但这是好事。”让操着一口不太流利的英文，对不二说，“他和你再见之后多少变得像个普通人了。”

“哈，那手冢之前在你们眼里是什么？”不二轻声笑了起来，说。

“嗯……有点像块石头。”

不二实在是忍俊不禁笑出了声，抬起胸前的相机对准了正在交谈的手冢，调整角度按下了快门，然后说：“手冢明明是很有意思的人。”

“……”让·德拉萨尔无言以对。

手冢看了不二一眼，转过头去和奥贝林继续讨论刚才训练中的得失。手冢看向不二的时候，不二恰好按下了快门。不二稍微愣了一下，然后开始收拾身边的镜头和三脚架，为垂木优之后的摄影作准备。

八月二十九日，忍足侑士和迹部景吾坐在书房看书。迹部看到忍足心不在焉地翻了十页之后终于忍无可忍：“所以，你到底想对本大爷说什么？”经历了忍足一周的欲言又止、不安和吞吞吐吐之后，迹部觉得果然还是由自己开口询问比较合适。

“我也在想要怎么向你开口。”忍足揉了揉自己的头发，然后说，“但是不知道要怎么样才能清楚地表达我的想法。”

“那么我们来一项一项地排除。”迹部皱了皱眉，说，“你打算和我分手？”

“当然不是！”忍足“啪”地一声合上了书。

“叔叔和阿姨还是让我们分手。”

“他们一直这么想的……”

“你不想上医学院了？”

“怎么可能！？”

“你不想和本大爷住在一起。”

“那你觉得我会想要住哪里？”

“谁知道你这家伙会不会忽然自尊心过盛，觉得和本大爷住在一起是占了本大爷的便宜。”

“……果然有自尊心的人都会觉得……这样其实是在占便宜……”

“……我不是这个意思。”迹部有些尴尬地回答，“本大爷绝对没打算要你搬出去！”

“我不会离开。”忍足垂下头，避开了迹部的视线，扶了扶眼镜。

“……”迹部盯着忍足看了一段时间，叹了口气，接着说，“所以你为什么想离开。”

“我拿到了手冢推荐的康复中心的面试通知。明天面试通过的话，可以得到在慕尼黑实习一年的机会。”想到迹部引以为傲的洞察力，忍足还是决定坦白。

“你说不想离开的意思是，就算面试通过了也不打算去参加实习？”迹部挑了挑眉，问道。

“对……”

“为什么？”

“说实话我有些受挫。我在国内投递出去的简历因为父亲的缘故从来没有收到任何回信。但是只是因为有你和手冢，我能轻易地获得这样的面试机会。”

“手冢应该告诉过你，他只是浏览康复医院的网站的时候看到有实习机会，然后转达给你。”

“可是这都一样……推荐人的那一栏我填了他的名字。”

“我说啊，你是不是把招聘这件事情想得太简单了。”迹部说，“今年我参加会社聘用新人的经验来看，虽然人情多少会有些影响，但是绝对不是我们选择新人的决定因素。如果参与者自身不够优秀或者完全达不到标准，我们是很少将他们纳入考量的，毕竟我们也有预算约束啊。况且说实话，这些自身条件不足但想要依靠社会关系获得工作的人我们很可能会优先排除，因为他们有很大概率最后都会成为包袱。”

“话是这么说没错……”

“本大爷明白你在想什么了，这些事情我也帮不了你太多，只能靠你自己想明白。但是我还是认为你要好好准备面试，获得实习机会。必须要让叔叔阿姨明白，你个人是否优秀和我们有没有在交往完全没有关系。”

“……”忍足沉默了一下，向前倾身抱紧了迹部。

“干嘛！”虽然这么说，但是迹部也没有挣扎。

“感觉说出来之后虽然没能得到解决，但是放松了很多。”

“哼，之前那个样子弄得本大爷也很紧张。”

“还有，谢谢。”

“哈？”

“在我都放弃争取父母的同意的时候，你还在努力。”

“……”迹部怔了一下，说，“毕竟他们将来也会成为我的家人。”

八月三十日，手冢以6:3，6:2，6:2的比分轻松取胜，挺进美网第三轮比赛。不二期间一直担任垂木优的摄影助手。除了要帮助垂木优和摄影小组搬运摄影器材和测试采光，不二还要利用空闲时间在征得手冢同意的情况下为手冢拍摄照片，晚饭之后要和垂木优讨论成片质量并对照片做适当的修正，因此不二几乎走进酒店房间就变得迷迷糊糊，洗漱完毕之后就能躺在床上直接睡着。大概是因为无论是工作时间还是大部分私人时间都和手冢在一起，不二单独一个人的时候也总会想起手冢。从另外的角度拍摄晨练中的手冢大概会有不一样的风采，比赛的时候手冢的削球非常精彩，晚上一起看书的时候手冢的提问其实很值得深思……诸如此类。不二觉得这大概不是个好现象，但也不愿意去管。

八月三十一日，幸村精市和真田弦一郎一起去了娜塔莉娅的画室，但并没有遇到娜塔莉娅本人。幸村常用的画架上放着一张水彩画，温莎蓝色和欧普拉玫瑰色相互交融，原本看起来稍显突兀对立的两种颜色在水的调和下融合在一起，十分瑰丽。画纸背面写着娜塔莉娅的留言：“最近要在欧洲进行小规模的巡回展览，请自由地使用我的画室。希望精市看到这幅画的时候，和粉色先生之间的矛盾已经解决了。这幅画就当作我祝福你们和好的礼物。”

“说起来，我有点介意。”看到娜塔莉娅的留言，真田皱了皱眉，说，“为什么娜塔莉娅一直叫我粉色先生。”

“因为我用粉红色给你画了一幅侧面肖像，你自己一直没有发现。娜塔莉娅第一次见到你就认出了那幅画画的是你。”幸村轻轻笑了起来，说，“她一直对此很得意。”

“……”真田没有回答，伸手揉了揉幸村的头发，“大概因为我会这样做，所以你觉得我是粉色的。”

“真田！”幸村咬牙切齿地叫了一声，“你太得意了！”


	12. 九月 （正文完结）

九月 上旬

九月一日，手冢国光面对世界排名第八的选手以7:6，6:4，6:4的比分取胜。虽然一盘未失拿下比赛，但排名三十左右的对手发挥出色，比赛过程中仍有许多精彩回合。当天晚上比赛结束后，不二周助将拍摄的照片交到垂木优手上之后，去厨房帮团队准备宵夜。手冢的比赛排在夜场，比赛和采访结束之后已经将近晚上十点半，整个摄影团队之后还要整理完善照片，和文字报道团队协调照片的使用，工作很少在凌晨之前结束，所以大家都需要适当补充能量来应对之后的工作。不二做好三明治后，准备咖啡的时候，被垂木优叫到了工作间。

“虽然今天的照片和之前相比确实有进步。但是，你错过了很多精彩的瞬间。第一盘抢七局的扣杀，第二盘第三局的反手制胜分……一直说下去的话例子就举不完了。”垂木优从电脑中调出其他助手拍摄的照片，列在不二面前，然后说，“其实从你在的角度能更清楚地展现两个人的表情细节，我也是因为信任你和你的实力和专注力才决定让你站在那个地方进行拍摄，错过了我很遗憾。我希望你能明白，你是作为摄影师，不是作为观众站在摄影席里。”

“是，我很抱歉。确实有的地方太过沉浸比赛的紧张氛围，没能及时捕捉。”不二低头道歉。

“虽然你之前说过，如果你业余的态度给我们造成麻烦的话，我们随时都可以开除你，但是我还是认为，相比于责备你的态度，我应该珍惜你的天赋。”垂木优停了一下，说，“但是我需要明白你的觉悟。你有没有真的打算成为职业摄影师，还是只是将摄影作为业余爱好？”

“……”不二沉默了一会儿，回答道，“能和您一起工作是所有业余摄影爱好者的荣幸，我一直以来也是这么想的。”

“那么接下来你就不需要带太重的负担来拍摄，也不需要按照团队行程跟拍。你和手冢关系不错，拍摄时间上你可以和他协调安排，按照你自己喜欢的方式来拍就好了。拍完之后也不需要立刻交给我，先自己进行一次筛选，之后再拿给我看。”

“我明白了。”不二怔了一下，回答。

“谢谢你准备的三明治，咖啡我会叫助手继续准备，一起吃过东西之后你再回房间吧。”

“不必麻烦，我先回去了。”不二起身向垂木优鞠躬，转身开门离开了工作间然后回到公寓自己的房间躺在了床上，如释重负。

九月二日，手冢国光没有在全程跟踪拍摄的摄影师团队里看到不二，稍微有些疑惑，但考虑到不二是对方团队成员，有其他工作安排也不奇怪，所以也没有多问。比赛期间虽然仍旧按照日程训练，但为了保证手冢的身体状态和体能，训练强度和训练量会适当减少，投入更多时间在战术训练和赛后反思，因此手冢下午多出了一段休息时间。由于介意不二早晨没有出现在训练场，手冢打了电话给不二，但不二一直没有接。由于周六是迹部和不二的固定联系时间，手冢之后又发讯息询问了迹部，日本时间已经是凌晨四点，迹部也没有立刻回讯息。随后手冢询问了在身边拍摄的垂木优，垂木优表示不二从今天开始不再直接隶属于自己的团队，所以活动自由度比较大，并不知道不二现在在哪里。

“因为这是您和您的团队的决定，想要知道事情的原委是我冒昧了。可是因为不二是我很重要的朋友，所以还是想要知道究竟发生什么了。”手冢像垂木优问道。

“不二在摄影方面非常有天赋，可是他太不认真了。如果抱着只是想要从摄影中寻求刺激和满足愿望的想法，在专业的团队里其实会让我们有些困扰。”垂木优直言不讳地说，“所以，与其让他在我们这里被困在固定的日程里，还不如让他自己行动拍自己想拍的东西。”

“非常感谢您的告知。”手冢低头向垂木优道谢。

“说句题外话，你和他之间发生什么了吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“他给我看过他从国中开始拍摄的你的照片。从一开始对你很坦诚到现在一直在逃避你，很难让人相信你们之间没有发生什么。”

“因为发生了类似的事。”手冢沉下声音，说，“但是我并没有像您一样立刻了解他的想法，让他做自己想做的事情，反而希望他坚持在和我相同的道路上。在他勉强自己一直前进，终于要走到我身边的时候……”手冢停了一下，说，“我说我不需要。”

“……”垂木优沉默了一会儿，说，“我明白了，今天剩下这段时间我们就不跟踪拍摄了，希望您可以找到他。”说完之后招呼助手收拾器材和相机返回公寓。

手冢找到不二的时候已经是下午五点。今年气候异常，九月份的法拉盛气温仍有三十八度，就算在树荫下仍旧让人汗流浃背。手冢在树荫下找到了睡得正熟的不二，不二穿了一件白绿色的宽大T恤，躺在树荫下抱着相机睡得不省人事。树影斑驳地映在不二脸上，偶尔因为云彩遮挡，光线会有变化，不二会稍微偏一偏头躲开刺眼的阳光，躲在树影里。手冢站在原地看了一会儿，向前走到不二身边坐了下来，轻手轻脚地把不二的头放在了腿上。虽然手冢腿上肌肉很多，睡起来并不舒服，但还是比坑洼的草地要好，不二蹭了蹭又睡了过去。

“手冢……手冢……电话在响。”手冢是被不二轻声唤醒的。

“啊，抱歉。”手冢醒过来，把包里的手机拿出来，接通。迹部打过来询问手冢到底找到不二没有，早晨醒过来看到手冢的讯息就有些担心，因为不二在两个人通话联系的时候看起来有点轻松愉快得过了头。发信息之后由于手冢和不二两个人都不回复，迹部考虑再三还是决定打电话。

“找到了，在我旁边。”手冢回答，“似乎是退出了垂木优女士的摄影团队，现在自由行动。”

“这就好，本大爷要去工作了。”迹部说完以后掐断了电话。

“我说，你们是不是把我当小孩看？不过几个小时不在，有什么好紧张的。”不二笑着问。

“……”手冢沉默了一会儿，说，“垂木优女士说，你退出了他们的摄影团队。”

“对，毕竟我业余的态度给她们添了麻烦，而且这样把摄影当作工作实在是在消磨我对摄影的兴趣。虽然有点不甘心就是了。”

“接下来有什么打算吗？”

“可以的话，想要拍手冢作为普通人的一面。”不二叹了口气，接着说，“但是这几天跟踪拍摄下来觉得，手冢果然不是普通人，所以也没什么好拍的。”

“只有我们两个在一起的时间的话……帮我拍照也没关系。”

“那样的照片可是有可能登上杂志的，手冢不介意吗？”不二笑弯了眼角，问。

“你拍的话，没有关系。”

不二愣了一下，说：“谢谢手冢把腿借给我睡。我要先回去了，还要整理今天拍到的球迷的照片。”

“没有来训练场是因为在拍摄球迷吗？”

“对，关于手冢的跟踪采访当然是手冢本身的内容越多越好。可是，我想也不应该忽视球迷的心意。今天采访了在场的球迷，明明今天手冢没有比赛，可是还是遇到了很多你的球迷。来自世界各地的都有，获得他们的同意以后拍摄了他们的照片也听了他们的想法。手冢确确实实是被大家爱着啊。”

九月三日，忍足侑士接到了面试合格的通知，准备签证动身前往德国。迹部在当天晚上和母亲通了电话，谈论到这个话题的时候母亲稍微停顿了一下，然后问：“侑士的父母知道了吗？”

“还不知道，忍足正打算告诉他们。”迹部声音明快地回答。

“我非常明白你们想要证明自己能力的决心，可是我觉得在这件事情上，你们这样的处理方法与其说是在证明自己，不如说更像在示威。”

“会这样想吗？”

“当然会。侑士的父亲不惜动用关系让侑士在国内无法找到实习。你们这样做，会让他认为侑士是依靠着迹部家的势力获得的机会，只会让他认为你们是在用财团的势力羞辱他，让他更加恼羞成怒。”爱德维纳说。

“但事实是忍足那家伙自己本身足够优秀。”迹部皱起眉说。

“我当然明白侑士是因为自己足够优秀才获得这样的机会，但是在别人眼里会不一样。”

“不可能因为这样的原因让他放弃到世界一流康复中心实习的机会，这太荒唐了。”

“当然不能让侑士放弃，但我想我们应该要一起想别的解决办法。我会和爷爷爸爸再一起商量，你们也要做好准备。”

“我知道了。”

“侑士在旁边吗？我想和他说几句话。”

“哎？好的。”迹部有点惊讶，把电话递给了身边看书的忍足。没想到忍足和母亲就直接聊了起来，从迹部和忍足小时候的趣事一直聊到了迹部留学期间和忍足在英国的别墅度假的时候被迹部的母亲发现两个人的关系，如果不是迹部的电话警示手机快没电了大概还会一直聊下去。那天晚上忍足搭最后一班新干线返回了大阪，新学期已经开始，他不能再继续留在东京，回到公寓的时候他收到了爱德维纳和迹部的信息，询问他有没有安全到家。忍足在那个时候忽然意识到，他有多希望在自己这里，爱情和亲情并不是相互矛盾相互排斥的二选一选项。

九月四日，幸村精市收到了一张明信片，询问他和真田有没有兴趣到纽约观看美国网球公开赛决赛，署名是手冢国光。幸村计算时差之后给手冢打了电话，表示最近刚刚返回法国准备新的画作抽不开身，真田刚刚入职不足一年，也不能任意申请年假，所以不能前往。挂电话之前，幸村打趣手冢说，手冢就那么肯定自己能够进决赛。手冢沉默了一会儿，说：“不二在这里，我会尽力多赢一点。”

挂断电话之后，幸村忽然觉得手冢有点可怜，低下头调了调水彩画的颜料，叹了口气。

九月五日，手冢从球员休息室入场的时候，瞥见了在摄影记者席的不二周助，不二正在和垂木优低声商量，神色非常认真专注，期间不时将目光投向手冢站的地方，但能看出来不二事实上是专注于和垂木优正在讨论的话题。手冢稍微放松下来，专注投入赛前热身。手冢那天的对手是赛会五号种子，和手冢的实力差距微乎其微，但手冢当天的表现非常出色，以7:6，6:7，6:3，6:4的比分赢下对手挺进半决赛。赛后采访的时候不二也在记者席，在回答记者提问的间隙，手冢总是忍不住将目光投向不二。不二非常认真地记笔记，不时拿起相机拍摄，大概是注意到手冢的目光，不二眉眼弯弯地对着手冢笑了笑，按下快门之后又继续写。手冢怔了一下，然后看向正在提问的记者，又专注在记者会上。会后手冢没有见到不二。

手冢在当天的日记本上写道：“我从来没有想过，其实能够激起不二斗志的方法有很多种，垂木优女士所做的选择无疑是最能保护不二又最能燃起不二好胜心的办法。顺应不二的想法，让他不为职业摄影的辛苦所累，但是让不二仍旧保有对摄影的兴趣和憧憬。不二的专注力并不是来源于希望在摄影方面变得更强或更精通，而是来源于不二对摄影本身的热爱和憧憬。这是我当年没能带给不二的。在那个时候失去道标就几乎无法继续下去的不二，事实上对网球的热爱和向往，大概已经微乎其微了。那个时候如果我想要让不二坚持在网球的道路上，应该做的是让不二意识到网球事实上是一项多有趣的运动，而不是激起不二的好胜心。如果只是想赢的话，一旦赢过了，也就没有意义了。”手冢顿了顿笔，继续写道：“我对离开日本U-17代表队并不遗憾，我需要前往德国磨练自己，也信任迹部的能力。可是不二……”

“但是那已经是快九年前的事情了。”放下笔的时候，手冢想，“我想要和他一起看向未来。”

九月六日，忍足侑士没有前往租住的公寓，课程结束之后回了家。周四下午，母亲大概出门去采购准备晚餐的食材，家里没人。虽然父亲之前就勒令他交出了家门钥匙，但那之后姐姐坚持把钥匙交还了她，让他有空一定要回来探望父母。他也依照约定有时间会回来看一看，但也仅此而已。他不在家留宿，很少和家人一起吃饭。由于小学到国中期间多次转学，他从童年开始学会的第一件事就是察言观色和分别。他能看到姐姐夹在他和父母之间的为难，能看到父亲的强硬，能看到母亲的伤心，而这些都只是因为他和迹部的关系。忍足觉得很荒谬，不知所措，所以只能避开。“说到底这次也和小时候一样是一次被迫的分别。”忍足坐在家里的沙发上想，“只是分别的对象是家人。”然后忍足上楼返回自己房间。房间打扫得非常干净，书柜一尘不染，所有书籍都整整齐齐地分门别类放在书架上。小提琴谱架像他还在家一样放在他练琴的角落，谱架上还摊着琴谱，是他一直很喜欢但没能掌握的《流浪者之歌》。忍足打开脚边的琴盒，调了调弦，意外的是近一年没有在家里练琴，小提琴音准没有什么大改变。忍足将音调准之后，开始练习。那天晚上忍足和美将大包小包的食材提回家，二楼传来了小提琴声，反复重复几个小节，之后听到电话留言才知道，忍足惠里奈因为和男友约会不能回家吃饭，忍足瑛士要参加医学院教授的座谈会无法回家吃饭。琴声停止，忍足和美听到收拾小提琴的声音，然后看见忍足侑士从楼梯上下来，不自然地向她问了句好。

“爸爸和姐姐都不回来吃饭，我还担心买了新鲜的食材都浪费了。”忍足和美说。

“我来准备……”

那天晚上忍足侑士按照给自己和迹部做饭的量准备了自己和母亲的饭菜，但是还是剩下了不少。整个晚饭期间忍住和母亲都非常沉默，吃完之后母亲收拾了碗筷，忍足回到房间继续小提琴练习，忍足一直心不在焉，最后给迹部打了电话。

“我不确定……”忍足说，“我不确定他们是不是会把你当成家人。我很抱歉……”

“为什么？”迹部大概是因为工作太累，从声音都能听出来困得睁不开眼。

“我的父母可能永远都不可能像你的家人对待我那样对待你。”

“这不是你的责任。”迹部停了一会儿，继续说，“你对家人说了自己要去德国吗？”

“还没有……父亲还没回家，姐姐也不在家。”

“这样也好，我明天过来以后我们一起说。”

“我会告诉母亲你明天要来。”

九月七日，迹部景吾下班之后辗转到达大阪忍足侑士家门前的时候已经将近晚上八点。迹部握紧了忍足侑士的手腕，想起了几个月前去见祖父的时候没由来的紧张。

“学业和工作上的事情，你喜欢怎么样就怎么样吧……我们也管不了你。”忍足瑛士听到儿子决定去德国留学的时候说，“和这位大少爷分开一段时间你也能清醒清醒，想清楚你们做的事情有多荒唐。”

“我不会去想的……因为这并不是什么荒唐的事。”忍足说。

“住口！”忍足瑛士说。

“我们也许永远都无法达成共识也无法和解。”忍足的声音激动起来，“为了不失去你们，我曾经那么努力，但是你们实在不可理喻！”

“到底是谁不可理喻！”忍足瑛士也提高了声音。

“侑士……”迹部握住了忍足侑士攥成拳的手，“冷静一点。”

“这位少爷，我自己的儿子不需要你来管教。”

“侑士当然是您的儿子，但您必须要接受这个事实，侑士也是我的恋人，我的伴侣！”迹部声音很冷静，但带着不容置疑的压力，“您或许会觉得我没有教养或者是在挑衅，您想要怎么认为都可以，但您无法改变我和侑士彼此相爱的事实。”

“迹部景吾，我是学习医学的，让我来告诉你什么是爱情！性「」欲、依附和配偶选择是爱情中的三项主导因素。中枢多巴胺通路调节配偶选择行为，腹侧苍白球中的后叶加压素、伏核中的催产素和下丘脑室旁核共同作用调整配偶选择与依附行为。性「」冲动主要由中脑缘多巴胺通路调节。同时，在中枢神经系统的多巴胺通路中的神经元活动中，痕量胺起到了关键作用。说到底所谓的爱情不过是一系列的生理反应，并不是什么值得歌颂的伟大感情，在生理作用结束之后也是会迅速消退的！”

“那么爸爸对妈妈呢？两个人是出于什么考虑恋爱结婚？欲望？依附？配偶选择？既然爱情是会消退的，你们为什么生下了我和姐姐？为了留存你们的基因？”忍足不可置信地看着父亲说道，“您这样说，妈妈真的太可怜了。”

“爸爸！”忍足惠里奈站起来阻止了向忍足挥拳的父亲。

“我受够了……我原本以为在那么长的时间里，我们是家人，我们可以相互理解……算了。”忍足侑士拉住迹部向玄关走去。

“侑士……等一下……”忍足和美从沙发上站起来，说道，“昨天能再在家里听到你拉琴，我很高兴。那么多年，直到昨天我也是第一次吃到家里男人做的饭，无论是你的外公还是你的父亲，从来都没有进过厨房。妈妈也许永远都无法理解也无法原谅你和迹部的关系，但是我希望你能经常回来，这里毕竟还是你的家。”

“妈妈，我很抱歉，最近一年我都要去留学了。”忍足侑士说，“其实只要你们愿意，小景也一样是你们的家人。”

“那么就请迹部君在侑士不在的时候偶尔来看一看爸爸妈妈，可以吗？”忍足惠里奈说。

“不需要！”忍足瑛士毫不犹豫地脱口而出。

“这个……”忍足和美也面露难色。

“为什么小景要来这里看你们的脸色？莫名其妙！”忍足把外套递给迹部，换了鞋子拽着迹部往外走，两个人最后甚至没有向忍足的家人道别。

九月的晚上稍稍有了些凉意，两个人挑了比较僻静的小路往忍足在大阪租住的房子走，一直没有说话，只是握紧了对方的手。

“我说……”沉默了一段路之后，迹部开口说道，“抱歉……也许我应该答应姐姐的提议。”

“不……小景你不需要道歉！每个人都有自己不可能放下的骄傲和尊严。这样的骄傲和尊严在无论怎样亲近的人面前都不可能放下，如果你答应了姐姐的要求，我会更加无法原谅我的家人，也无法原谅自己。”

“也许我们再也没有机会了。”迹部说，“和当初的问题完全相同，我不希望你在家人和我之间做出选择。”

“可他们为什么要让我在你和他们之间做出选择。为什么妥协和原谅的必须是我，必须是你，必须是我们？”

两个人最终也没有找到解决办法。

九月八日，手冢国光已经连续三天没有见到不二周助，九月六日没有比赛，不二没有出现在训练场上也情有可原，九月七日半决赛，手冢没有在赛场上的摄影记者席也没有在赛后采访见到不二，九月八日整天的训练期间不二也没有露脸。晚餐过后，手冢回到酒店房间联系了不二，电话没有接通，之后手冢换了衣服到垂木优团队租住的公寓，却见到公寓黑着灯，似乎空无一人。手冢几乎不可抑制地恐慌起来，他原本以为自己和不二的距离已经足够近，近到至少还算是朋友，但不二就这样悄无声息地再次不声不响地从他面前消失了。手冢打电话给了迹部，但迹部正为自己和忍足的事情焦头烂额，和不二之前就约定好这周不会联系；之后手冢打电话给了幸村，幸村因为手冢凌晨两点打来的电话咬牙切齿地教训了手冢一顿，然后表示不二和自己的交流一切如常，还约定圣诞节要一起在维也纳度过。手冢返回酒店，洗澡、换上睡衣，将衣服交到洗衣房去洗，然后脱下眼镜，躺在了床上。明天是决赛，面对施泰因伯格，他必须要养精蓄锐集中精神。

电话响起来，手冢立刻接通了电话，电话那头传来不二的声音：“手冢，明天请加油。”

“不二……”手冢松了口气，说，“你这几天去哪里了？一直联系不上你。”

“对不起，工作太忙了。每次有时间回复手冢消息的时候都是深夜了，又不想打扰你休息。”

“不要离开我……”手冢一只手将床单揪到起皱，一只手紧紧握住电话，说，“就算只是这样的关系也好，不要离开我。”

“我和手冢……究竟是什么样的关系呢？”不二轻轻笑了一声，像在问手冢也像在问自己，然后说，“手冢，明天比赛加油！我还有一些准备要做，就不多说了。”

和手冢通电话之前，不二刚刚结束了对施泰因伯格的采访。不二最近几天工作强度非常大，明明退出了垂木优的专业摄影记者团队，自由行动之后反而压力变得更大了。由于无法容忍自己在自由行动期间的照片质量和采访内容无法和之前相比，不二投入了更多的时间在采访对象挑选、照片筛选和稿件润色方面。最近几天不二通过垂木优团队的关系接连采访了几位手冢的对手。施泰因伯格在整个采访过程中非常坦诚，他讲述了自己从小到大对网球的热爱，多年来在球场上的拼搏，也赞美了手冢的技术、能力和强大的精神。最后，施泰因伯格说：“而且最近一年以来，国光他变得温柔了。”施泰因伯格顿了一下，说，“我想是因为你。”

不二笑着说施泰因伯格一定是在开玩笑，然后和施泰因伯格道别。手机上有手冢打过来的未接电话，有迹部发过来的问他和手冢发生什么了的信息，还有幸村发过来的抱怨，不二一一回复之后打通了手冢的电话。

九月九日，美网决赛非常精彩，前四盘手冢和施泰因伯格以2:2战平，比赛进入了长盘决胜，手冢刚刚完成了破发，局分停留在8:7，手冢只要拿下接下来的发球局就能拿下比赛。在场球迷异常激动，局间休息都掀起了人浪。观众席上的球迷没有人注意到有人闯入了记者席，由于行动者没有直接闯入球场，场边的警戒反应也稍微慢了一拍，然后记者席有人传来惨叫。警戒人员已经反应过来，立刻制服了手上还握着匕首的施暴者，比赛立刻中止开始组织观众和工作人员疏散，预防有后续恐「」怖「」袭「」击，停在场边的救护车立刻对伤者进行了急救，并将伤者迅速送往医院。

坐在电视机面前的幸村几乎是从沙发上跳了起来，立刻给手冢打了电话，手冢没有接；迹部立即打了电话给秘书，告诉秘书给他和忍足订最近一班去纽约的飞机，手冢的电话依旧打不通。

嫌疑人一个小时后供认，由于是施泰因伯格的球迷，担心手冢最终横扫网坛并战胜统治网坛多年的施泰因伯格，所以想要给手冢一点苦头。但有人告诉他，就算是伤在手冢身上也没有任何用，手冢会凭借自己的精神力量站起来。如果真的要击溃手冢，就要击溃手冢的意志。媒体对“有人”的的猜测众说纷纭，警方也在进行下一步的搜查。当天晚上手冢和施泰因伯格同时宣布弃权比赛，这成为了美网一百多年以来唯一一场悬而未决的比赛。主办方几次三番向球员、球迷和工作人员道歉，但换来了更多的不谅解。为什么手持匕首的凶手能通过安全检查进入场内，为什么场边警戒在有人侵入的时候反应如此慢……质疑声浪一波接着一波，美网主办方忙得焦头烂额。

手冢进场的时候用余光瞥见了在摄影记者战壕的不二，安心下来，于是一直专注在比赛上。直到听到摄影记者席传来惨叫，由于正是不二的位置，手冢一面加速向摄影记者席跑，一面留心，然后看到了不二满脸错愕地倒在了血泊里。身边的声音迅速离他远去，手冢只能听到自己迅速加快的心跳和类似于扼住了他喉咙的痛苦。他难以置信地向摄影记者席走去，然后浑浑噩噩地跟着急救人员上了救护车。

不二失血很严重，所幸医院距离球场不远，不二迅速被送进了急救室。急救室红灯亮起来，手冢觉得自己随时在崩溃的边缘徘徊，电话大概响过，他不想去管，如果可以的话他宁愿受伤的是自己而不是不二，更何况他听到路过的护士在小声谈论凶手是因为他才对不二下手。手冢从座位上站起来想要追上两个护士询问具体原因，站起身时眼前一黑直接向地上倒了下去。

九月十一日，网络舆论开始发酵，全世界的球迷提出了各种各样的阴谋论揣测施泰因伯格和他的球迷，最后发展成为施泰因伯格为了继续统治网坛不择手段，怂恿球迷伤害对手友人，而部分施泰因伯格的球迷翻找出几个月前温网期间的新闻，回复说谁也不知道究竟是不是不二的援交对象找上门复仇。谣言、谩骂、争吵开始在各个论坛和社交网站蔓延。

幸村精市、真田弦一郎、迹部景吾和忍足侑士终于抵达纽约。迹部和忍足恰巧在出口处遇到了不二的家人。但他们始终联系不上手冢国光，最后迹部不得不动用了身为赞助商负责人的关系联系手冢的经纪人莫茨。赶到赶到医院时时，医院已经被媒体围得水泄不通，一行人在迹部带来的保镖的保护下穿过层层叠叠的媒体就花了不少时间。还没进病房门就听到莫茨正对病床上的手冢进行说教，希望手冢将不二留给医院照顾，身体恢复之后继续接下来的赛季。幸村没有在手冢病房门前停留，径直拉着真田和不二的家人到护士值班室打听不二的病房。

迹部走到手冢的病床前，说：“作为赞助商代表，我当然希望你能继续赛季。可是作为朋友，我希望你能好好考虑接下来要做的决定。”

“我会留下来。”手冢说，“就算只是……身为朋友，我也有义务留下。”

“如果你认为这是义务，那我还是希望你能继续回去完成比赛。”迹部有些失望地看着手冢，“不二对所有人都很温柔，但他从不觉得是义务，我想他也不希望成为别人的责任和义务。”

“所以那个时候，不二从来都不愿意向手冢坦白。”幸村站在病房阳台上对站在身边的真田说，“以前在屋顶上闲聊，不二为自己会追寻手冢的背影但不会向手冢告白找了无数理由。但每一条都站在手冢角度考虑，很少想到自己。”幸村停了一会儿，继续说，“我没有不二那么温柔，所以去法国前，看到不二所有不安后，我决定向弦一郎告白。所以直到现在我都会想，自己是不是将幸福建立在了不二的痛苦和不安上。”真田握紧了幸村的手。

病房里不二淑子、不二由美子和不二裕太围坐在不二周助床边，不二明彦在向医生打听不二的状况，不二周助脸色苍白，针水滴滴答答地顺着针管流进他的身体。

九月十二日，警方在嫌疑人家进行了搜查，对嫌疑人电脑进行还原之后，找到了大量不二周助的照片，包括情人节期间不二周助将巧克力归还给手冢、四月中旬迹部和不二一同参观美泉宫以及五月下旬幸村在不二家借住，多张照片和温网期间流传在各大论坛和八卦杂志的图片高度一致。与嫌疑人所给证言相矛盾的是，嫌疑人看起来并不像是施泰因伯格的球迷，更像是手冢国光的粉丝。墙面上挂着手冢的巨幅海报，手冢代言过的商品家中一应俱全，实体相册里是精挑细选过的洗印出来的手冢的现场照片。警方最后找到了一个嫌疑人层层加密的邮箱地址，里面有大量和一个未知邮箱的邮件往来。内容不仅包括这次美网期间对不二的袭击，还包括温网期间如何对舆论进行操控，如何在平时选择合适的跟踪偷拍地点。除此之外，早期邮件中还包含大量如何为手冢在球迷中间宣传造势赢得球迷欢迎，如何组织球迷有秩序地为手冢应援等邮件。警方一面展开对未知邮箱的调查，一面对嫌疑人继续进行审讯，但嫌疑人始终坚称自己是施泰因伯格的粉丝，只是为施泰因伯格铲除对手。

九月十四日，不二周助先是听到了母亲的呼唤，然后看到眼前隐隐约约的亮光。不二仔细辨认耳边的呼唤：父亲的声音、由美姐姐的声音，连裕太都来了，看来的确是让家人担心了。不二勉强睁开了眼睛，看到病床边结结实实围了一群人，被吓了一跳。母亲扑到他身上号啕大哭起来，父亲松了口气一直在抚摸着他的头发，说醒过来就好，姐姐泪水涟涟地看着他，连裕太都一大副要哭出来的样子。

不二回过神来，轻轻笑了笑，小声说：“我没事。”

然后不二看到了站在家人旁边的迹部、忍足、幸村和真田，笑着想：“看来自己人缘不错。 ”

手冢站在门外，靠在走廊墙上，哭泣欢笑从病房内传来，手冢久违地再次感到了自己的多余。如果这一年自己没有主动接近不二回怎么样？不二不会被卷进流言，不会躺在病床上奄奄一息，不二和幸村迹部的友谊不会被污蔑被打扰，不二也许会遇到另一个人……他想起来三月不二留宿在慕尼黑的夜晚，他由衷地希望不二能在他的陪伴下继续自由地做自己想做的事，但最终是自己阻碍不二的自由却也没能让不二走出孤独。

“莫茨，明天是戴维斯杯半决赛第一天，我缺席了这几天的训练一定给队友造成了很多困扰。”

“你想通了就好。”

九月十五日，警方的调查仍在继续。戴维斯杯半决赛开赛第一天，日本队并未出场，手冢国光专注于和队友的训练。

所有人对手冢的离开都沉默不语，在不二面前也小心翼翼地避开话题，直到晚上幸村坐在床边为不二画速写，电视新闻一直在报道手冢迅速恢复投入戴维斯杯比赛，向球迷证明了他不是能轻易被打倒的。

“幸村……我是不是太无情了？”

“为什么这么问？”幸村手上铅笔不停，但还是有些惊讶。

“没什么。只是觉得自己本质也许自私又冷漠。”不二说。

幸村停下了画笔，把速写本收拾好放在一边，认真地看向不二。

“但我好像只会在他离开的时候不甘心……国中的时候他去德国、高中毕业他说不需要、温网他没有挽留，今天也……”不二顿了一下，继续说，“我没有因为他去年忽然愿意重新和我联络雀跃过，没有因为他在病床前握住我的手感动过，他穿过小半个区去帮我买吃的我甚至只是惊讶而不是感激。一起过圣诞节只是顺便，他邀请我看比赛我从来都只考虑自己有没有时间，明明可以重新成为朋友但是还是推开了他，执意归还了他巧克力，在温布尔顿也是我主动离开的，他为了安慰我拥抱我的时候也从来没有回应过。”不二躺在病床上，看着电视里手冢用流利的英文回答记者提问，接着说道，“我有什么资格不甘心……”

幸村走到不二病床边，含情脉脉地握紧了不二的手，然后开口：“周助……”

不二愣了一下，轻声笑了出来，最后直到笑得牵动了伤口才罢休，幸村自己也笑得前仰后合。

“无论你怎么想，我都会站在你这边。”幸村说，“去年圣诞节你说过，你想要珍惜你宝贵的自由，但承认对一个人的牵挂并不意味着失去了自由。”

九月十六日，警方取得重大进展。多方努力后，警方查出无名邮箱属于洛伦兹开设的经纪公司的工作人员，警方传讯该名工作人员之后带走了洛伦兹。由于并未对外公开调查结果，而且洛伦兹是手冢前经纪人，一时间舆论哗然。有人说是手冢自导自演诬陷施泰因伯格，有人说是施泰因伯格买通手冢前经纪公司对手冢下手……

当天手冢带领日本队以3:2的比分战胜俄罗斯队，日本队首次晋级戴维斯杯决赛。赛后采访各方询问手冢对事件的看法，手冢表示希望大家首先庆祝日本队的胜利，至于发生的事件，一切等待警方调查结果。

比赛结束之后，手冢立刻返回了纽约，踏进不二病房的时候是晚上八点，大家正聚在一起聊天。当天早晨真田和不二裕太因为第二天必须要开始工作已经返回，迹部连明年的年假都已经透支，所以也不得不准备返回日本，忍足也要回家准备前往德国。病房里的主题忽然变成了朋友家人送别，大家都有些伤感。

“手冢也准备要离开了吗？”不二由美子随口问了一句，病房气氛忽然变得压抑起来。

“我的下一场比赛是月末的日本公开赛，我会待在纽约照顾不二，也配合警方调查。”手冢说完之后房间气氛稍微缓和了一点。

“叔叔阿姨和由美子姐姐其实可以回家休息，不二交给我们就可以了。”幸村说。

“就算你这么说，回到家我们也还是很担心啊，还不如就呆在周助身边。”不二淑子说。

“爸爸回去上班，精市和手冢都去做自己的事情，我和妈妈留在这里照看周助就好了。”由美子笑着说，“这次真是麻烦你们了。”

“不……哪有……本来就是我的责任，没能照顾好不二。”手冢说完之后房间空气一滞，然后大家都笑了起来。

“你还是和以前一样认真的个性啊。”不二由美子笑着说，“周助是作为摄影记者来参加这次美网的，就算真的说没照顾好她，也应该是出版社的人，而垂木优女士已经给我们道歉过好多次了。让周助受伤的是凶手不是手冢，所以也不是你需要道歉的事。”

“但是事情是因我而起。”

“好，那么就算是你的错好了，你要怎么补偿不二？”迹部挑了挑眉，问。

“我会留在这里。”

“你只是把留在这里当成偿还过错？”幸村声调降下来，问。

“所以说，本来就不是手冢的错。日本公开赛大家一定都很期待手冢的表现，手冢整天留在医院也没什么用，还是去参加训练吧。”不二笑着说。

“不二……”手冢沉默了一会儿，说，“你不希望我留下来吗？”

“是的，我不希望你留下来。”不二严肃地看向手冢，说。

“我明白了。”然后手冢离开了病房，身上还穿着戴维斯杯比赛的队服。

九月 中旬 2

九月十七日，忍足侑士和迹部景吾返回日本。迹部到达机场之后就马不停蹄地赶往会社，忍足也乘坐新干线准备返回大阪。

“周末我来找你。”

“周末我去找你。”

两个人异口同声地说道。

“我去找你吧，还是应该再见一次你的家人。”迹部说。

“……”忍足沉默了一会儿，拥抱了迹部，然后说，“我希望你没有勉强。”

“我们可能永远得不到他们的许可，但他们毕竟是你的家人。这次见到不二的父母我很感慨。我看到好多次叔叔一个人默默流泪，他本来是非常开朗坚强的人。我不希望你的父母也这样为你伤感。”

“我会回去做准备。”忍足说。

九月十八日，幸村精市在不二周助父母的坚持下决定返回法国，前往法国之前幸村将最近完成的速写装订成册送给了不二。画册最后一张是手冢国光。担忧、自责、痛苦、矛盾，手冢脸上很少出现那么复杂的表情。不二看完以后，幸村合上了画册放在不二床头。

“你醒过来的时候手冢没有在病房，我去找他的时候看到他就站在门外。”幸村说。

“幸村……”

“我不是来当说客的，毕竟两个人在一起最重要的是彼此的心意，我也不希望你因为他的执着强迫自己接受他的心意。说实话，我本来并不支持你们在一起，这一年来发生的各种各样的事情，总让我觉得对手冢来说，你的重要性远远不及他的网球甚至不及他自己的声誉。但是看到他站在门外那么痛苦，甚至没有进门看你的勇气，说实话，这是我这一年来第一次觉得他真的喜欢你。那么你自己呢，不二？”

“感觉幸村像爸爸一样。”不二轻轻笑起来，说。

“什么？”

“温网结束以后我回到家，爸爸也是这样问我的，让我想明白自己到底喜不喜欢他。”不二稍微低下头，说，“来美网当摄影记者，有一部分原因也是我想要找到答案。但是现在……幸村，你知道我的状况，我不希望自己成为手冢的负担，也不希望手冢因为责任留在这里。就像你说的，对手冢来说最重要的是他的网球，所以我希望他能在球场上一直胜利下去。”

“可责任和牵挂原本就是爱情的一部分，这并不相互矛盾。”

不二想要伸手去拿速写本，但手一直在颤抖，始终够不到，“我从国中开始就看到手冢背负了太多责任和梦想，我曾经能做的只是希望手冢在我面前能够放松一点。可是他……”

“不二，他也只是曾经不需要。况且心意和喜欢的心情，如果因为对方不需要就要收回的话，那也太可怜了。”

“可也不能现在他需要了我就要给他。”

“不二，你这是在赌气。”

“也许吧……我也许一直在赌气。”不二叹了口气，说。

九月十九日，警方取得了重大进展，手冢的多名资深球迷找到警察提供线索，声称自己原先也收到过如何为手冢应援的邮件，但只是当作诈骗邮件，并没有太当一回事。警方从邮件内容找到了突破口，对嫌疑人进行审问。嫌疑人在得知自己不是唯一收到邮件的球迷之后勃然大怒，最终承认自己是手冢国光球迷，从去年十一月开始就得知手冢和不二频繁联系，由于对不二获得手冢青睐有所好奇，开始根据手冢和不二的见面日程跟踪不二。四月不二拒绝手冢之后非常愤怒，原本决定在那个时候就对不二下手，但很快收到邮件提醒，声称毁掉一个人有更快更不留痕迹的办法，之后就发生了温布尔顿期间的绯闻事件。由于手冢国光对战施泰因伯格的成绩不尽如人意，嫌疑人愈发认为是不二的存在干扰了手冢对网球的的专注，始终心怀怨恨，最终计划在美网除去不二，如果声称自己是施泰因伯格的球迷，还能让施泰因伯格陷入舆论漩涡。调查仍旧在继续，警方仍旧在追查邮件来源。网络舆论风向再次改变，但重点已经不在案件上，很多人为自己温网没有相信舆论沾沾自喜，表示自己早就看穿了这就是阴谋，施泰因伯格的粉丝开始嘲笑之前对施泰因伯格恶意揣测的阴谋论者……大部分人都在为自己有没有站队或者有没有站错队而争执。

九月二十日，手冢国光犹豫再三之后还是决定前往医院探望不二，在医院门口意外遇见了不二明彦。

“手冢，周助刚刚睡着，如果方便的话，我有些话想要对你说。我在附近发现了一家不错的咖啡厅，可以的话我们一起过去。”

“嗯……”手冢做好了会被责备的准备，跟着不二明彦去附近的咖啡厅。原本守在门口的记者已经散去，大部分人都去警察局门口等候最新消息，稀稀拉拉的记者追着手冢走了几步，也被保镖拦下。

咖啡厅位置并不显眼，装潢非常普通，但站在门外就能闻到烘焙咖啡豆和制作点心的香气。不二明彦挑了靠近角落的桌子，让手冢也坐下。

“其实之前就想要好好和你聊一聊，但是出了这么多事情，一直没有机会。”两个人点完咖啡和蛋糕之后，不二明彦率先开口。

“是我应该问候您和阿姨的。”

“周助之前说不希望你留下来，有他自己的考虑，还希望你能体谅。”

“不，是我的责任，毕竟事件是因我而起，不二不想看到我也情有可原。”

“周助肯定没有责怪你的意思，我想他只是认为你还有必须要完成的事，所以希望你能做你自己想做的事情。”

“我明白……”手冢不动声色地握紧了拳头。

“不要看他好像和大家关系都很好的样子，可是从小到大，他都不是一个坦率的孩子。”不二明彦喝了一口咖啡，说，“很多事情他都不愿意说，也总把事情藏在心里。他上国中和高中的时候，淑子和由美子一直告诉我你是他很重要的朋友，等我回国以后很少见到你们联系我还很惊讶。问过他发生了什么，他只是说你成了职业选手很忙，他也忙于课业，所以没什么机会联系，但这样的谎言毫无说服力，他和精市，和景吾有都有很固定的联络时间。”

“……”手冢没有吭声，稍微有些不安起来。

“那个时候，大概周助也没有告诉过你，你对他来说很重要。你可能想到了，但从来没有听他说过。前些日子给周助收拾房间的时候，淑子找到了他的手账本，除了学习计划和网球队的训练日程，上面非常清楚地写着你在哪里比赛，你和日本时差有多少，他什么时候联系你比较合适，甚至还会有想要聊的话题。大学之后这样的内容就再也没有出现过。今年从温布尔顿回来以后，他虽然一直在努力控制，但我能看出来，他很失落。”

“温网的事情，我很抱歉。”

“周助很擅长体谅周围家人朋友的心情想法，所以偶尔也会希望别人能体谅他。但我想他可能没有考虑到，对于别人来说，有的时候没有说过就真的意识不到。”

“我真的很抱歉，我确实也应该多体谅他的心情。”

“我并不是想要听你道歉才想和你谈一谈，手冢，这样的话由我来说也许不太合适我只是想要问你，但我还是想要问你，你是抱着什么样的觉悟重新联系他的。虽然脾气有些古怪，但周助也是我重要的孩子，他曾经因为你非常伤心，我并不希望他重蹈覆辙。我想周助现在的状况你也看到了，也许他自己不在意，但作为父亲，我想这对他来说已经够了。”

“……”手冢没有立即回答，杯子里棕褐色的咖啡映着他的侧脸，手冢抬起咖啡喝了一口，咖啡非常苦涩，但也很香醇，咽下咖啡以后，手冢缓缓开口说，“和幸村迹部的对谈里我提到过，拥有想要共度一生的人，是不二。”

“……”不二明彦没有回答，然后叹了口气，说，“我明白了，周助说不希望你留下来是对的。他不希望因为伤势牵累你，所以，希望你能在日本公开赛取胜。”

“谢谢。我会准备返回日本备赛。”

九月 下旬

九月二十一日，纽约仍旧没有降温的意思。手冢国光返回日本之前再次前往医院。不二周助站在窗边看向室外，天空湛蓝、病房外绿草如茵，如果不考虑灼热的空气，天气实际上非常适合出游，而不二也事实上也开口邀请了手冢。

两个人获得医生的允许之后在病房外的草坪散步。天气非常炎热，就连手冢都一直在流汗。两个人沉默地绕草地两圈半以后，不二犹豫了一会儿，开口说：“抱歉，手冢，我很累，能不能稍微休息一会儿。”

“抱歉，我应该提前注意到你的身体状况的。”

不二没有接话，只是能听出来大概是因为疲惫，呼吸很沉重。手冢伸手扶住不二，两个人走到树荫下坐了下来。

“如果以前也能像这样坦率地告诉手冢我的想法就好了。”不二靠在树干上，一边调整呼吸一边说，“今天也许会被我报怨很久。”

手冢脱下了外套铺在草地上，然后扶着不二坐下来。

“手冢记得吗，高中一年级暑假的时候我们一起去了楚格峰。”不二坐下以后笑着说，“后面手冢在接受采访的时候说，想要约会的地方是楚格峰，我其实很高兴。”

“接受采访的时候，我想到的也是那次旅行。”手冢说，“那个时候总觉得，你永远都不会离开。”

“可是手冢说不需要，所以我想我就算离开了也没关系。如果那个时候我打电话给手冢质问的话，又会是什么结果？”不二坐在手冢身边，看向前方，问道。

“我不知道……”手冢停顿了一会儿，顺着不二的视线往前看去，看见了草坪尽头的蓝天，然后手冢接着说，“我不喜欢假设性的问题。”

“真是很有手冢风格的答案。”不二笑着说，“可我想过很多次。从国中开始就一直在想：如果我在国中一年级的时候没有和手冢比赛过，如果我和手冢进了不同的学校，如果我在U-17的时候就放弃了网球，如果我高中仍旧留在青学，那么现在会怎么样。”

手冢转头看向不二，不二非常冷静，依旧在笑，把目光投向远方，像是在说和自己无关的故事。

“也许也不会有什么变化。”不二自嘲地笑了笑，“因为我始终是我，手冢也始终是手冢。”

“我想过很多次，你为什么会选择离开。”手冢犹豫了一会儿，说，“可是直到你把巧克力还给我，我才意识到，那个时候你有多痛苦。我很抱歉。”

“也许确实像幸村说的，我一直在赌气。”不二说，“其实说实话，如果我没有对手冢心存期待，也就不会允许迹部把我的联系方式告诉你。这样把给手冢希望，又一直拒绝的做法其实很卑鄙。”

“可我很感激，不二。”手冢说，“这样我们至少还可以是朋友。”

“其实这并不公平。也许一天、两天，一个月、两个月并没有什么问题。可是一年、两年、三年，这样下去又会怎么样呢？ ”不二停了一会儿， 接着说，“一开始很高兴，在安全的距离里一起聊天，相互倾诉，这其实是很多恋人之间都办不到的事情。会觉得很庆幸两个人至少还是朋友。可是之后会越来越不满足，想要见面，渴望得到更多的安慰……但同时心怀愧疚和罪恶感，因为完全不应该对朋友抱有不一样的期待。之后所有的心情都会发酵渗透到两个人说过的每一句话里，成为不顾对方感受的曲解、自我感动和自作多情……最后开始厌恶自己……”

“对不起……”没等不二说完，手冢就伸手抱紧了不二。

不二没有回应，也没有拒绝，只是继续说：“手冢，这种用尽心力来扮演我们是朋友的戏码，我已经受够了，所以不希望你也陷入一样的状况。”

“不二……”

“手冢……我想我们还是做回陌生人比较好。就当作这一年，我们从来没有联系过。一开始也许会很痛苦，可是很快就会过去的。”

“不二，你还是在赌气。”

“我想正是因为气消了，我才能这样说。否则我现在也许会对手冢说，希望手冢日本公开赛加油，我会一直在这里等你。这样会让手冢误会的，暧昧不明的话。”不二僵在手冢怀里，喃喃说。

“别动。”手冢伸手，轻轻抚摸着怀里不二的头发。他并不是第一次拥抱不二，却是第一次怀着拥抱恋人的心情将不二搂紧。温柔甜美的想法，离别的苦涩和被拒绝的不甘，手冢能做的只有把这些心情纳入这个拥抱。他爱不二，他比任何时候都更清楚自己的情感，但爱情终究应该是属于两个人的，他还是被拒绝了。

九月二十二日，迹部景吾和不二联系的时候发现了不二有些消沉，想到手冢毅然决然回到日本参加比赛，迹部多少明白了不二的心情，于是也没有追问。那个时候他在前往大阪的私人飞机上，忐忑不安地看着手里母亲和爷爷为他准备的带给忍足家的礼物。从某种程度上来说，迹部认为每次去忍足家都能留下不愉快的记忆这件事确实让人惊叹。毕竟在两个人承认对方是恋人之前，忍足的父母其实非常和蔼可亲。

“所以你要相信忍足。”镜头那边的不二说。

“我当然相信他，可是无论什么时候去他家，总会被教训一顿让人很泄气。说实话，人的耐心是有限的。”迹部揉了揉眉心，说，“我自始至终都希望能把他们当成家人，可这大概是我自作多情。”

“忍足一定很感激。”

“本大爷才不要他感激，这次要是能说服他的父母才真是谢天谢地。”

那天晚上迹部按响忍足家的门铃的时候，依旧惴惴不安，但来给他开门的忍足惠里奈看起来心情很好。

“景吾你终于来了，侑士虽然嘴上不说，但是从早晨开始就一直在期待。”

“他搬回来住了吗？”

“对。妈妈很开心。这一周以来，晚饭都是侑士和妈妈一起准备的。我都没有想到侑士的厨艺会那么好。”

“确实不错。”想到去年末的那碗姜丝鱼汤，迹部忍不住笑了起来。

“爸爸今天去出差了，所以晚饭只有我们四个人。”

大概是因为忍足的父亲不在，忍足家气氛有所缓和，晚饭吃得非常开心，虽然忍足没有说，但是迹部知道晚餐的烤牛肉是特意为他准备的。

“景吾，我希望你到书房来一会儿。”晚饭结束后，忍足和美对迹部说。

“妈妈？”

“放心吧，妈妈不会对他做什么的。”

“说实话，我一直都觉得你是好孩子。”迹部和忍足和美在书房坐定后，忍足和美说，“虽然偶尔态度傲慢了一些，但是能力很强，非常会拿捏分寸，礼仪也很周正。以前我向侑士开过玩笑，他如果有个妹妹的话，一定会把妹妹嫁给你。”

“……”迹部有些不知道要怎么接话。

“刚刚知道你们的关系的时候，我确实无法接受。两个男孩子，究竟为什么会产生爱情。我认定你们之间一定是一时昏了头，只要分开相互冷静下来就好了。”忍足和美叹了口气，接着说，“我也查了很多资料，我很清楚这并不是生病或者任何精神方面的问题，我只是单纯无法接受。说实话，直到现在我也不是太能接受。”

“……”

“但你说得对，我和爸爸不应该逼迫侑士在你和我们之间做选择。侑士是我们重要的孩子，我们也希望他能幸福。这次侑士从美国回来以后改变了很多，他一直陪在我们身边。虽然家里气氛还有些僵硬，但总好过侑士不在的时候家里只有电视的声音。”忍足和美叹了口气，接着说，“我试探过侑士的想法，他很明确地告诉我绝对不会和你分开，但也不希望和家人闹到不可收拾。所以侑士真的很努力，帮我做家务，给大家做饭，学习也非常努力。那天我听到他和惠里奈聊天，他说所有人都戴着有色眼镜看他和你的关系，所以他只能比任何人都优秀，才能不被认为是贪恋迹部财团的地位和财力。我这几天一直都在想这件事，想来想去，我能为侑士做的，只有支持他。你们现在还太年轻，让你们承诺未来和永远并不实际。但我还是希望，和侑士在一起，你是全心全意的。”

“是的，我明白。”迹部也回答得十分严肃。

“爸爸那边我会想办法，但我想，他和我一样，并不会完全接受。就算接受，也需要时间。”

“我理解。”

“侑士要去德国留学了，爸爸其实很高兴。他受限于自己的英文水平，一直需要大学医院的翻译员的帮助才能展开研究，所以他一直希望侑士能拓开眼界，不要只关注日本的医学成就。但是侑士很快就要离开了，这一年，能拜托你偶尔来看一看我们么？”

“这是我应该做的。”

将近一整年的不安、两难和犹豫被彻底放下，那天晚上忍住和迹部一起回到忍足租住的公寓以后，迅速睡得不省人事。

九月二十三日，幸村精市和真田弦一郎一起参观了娜塔莉娅的巡展，幸村给真田讲娜塔莉亚的用色和构图讲得眉飞色舞，真田听得很认真，时不时还会向幸村提问。

“精市，粉红先生，好久不见！”娜塔莉亚和经纪人交谈结束之后，走向幸村和真田。

“你在巴黎待到什么时候？”幸村问。

“这次画展一共三周，能联系到接受巡展的美术馆实在是不多，时间也很紧张。”娜塔莉亚笑着回答，“有时间的话可以一起吃饭。”

“可以的话请务必到我们家来。”站在一边的真田开了口。

“您不介意的话，当然可以。”娜塔莉亚说。

“我才是，要为之前的做法道歉。”真田说得非常认真。

“那我们下周六在你的画室一起画画，晚上真田会来接我们。”幸村笑得眉眼弯弯地说。

“那下周见。”

九月二十四日，警方在借助FBI的力量之后取得了重大进展，发出邮件的加密邮箱隶属于注册于巴拿马的一间空壳公司。对该公司的各项结构理清之后，最终发现公司的实际控制人正是洛伦兹· 曼斯菲尔德。该公司员工大部分都并不熟悉英文，只负责输入内容发送邮件。警方搜查完毕后发现，洛伦兹旗下的所有艺人和运动员粉丝都收到过来自该公司的类似邮件。警方逮捕洛伦兹后，对其进行了审讯，洛伦兹承认自己向部分粉丝泄露了旗下艺人的具体私人行程和活动，但拒不承认自己的教唆杀人嫌疑。审讯仍在继续，舆论再次炸开了锅，洛伦兹旗下的艺人和运动呀人人自危，纷纷提出和洛伦兹解约。由于洛伦兹违约在先，经纪公司必须赔偿高额违约金，原本尚有规模的经纪公司一时间风雨飘摇。多名艺人出面指责洛伦兹辜负了他们的信任，还有原本隐退的艺人出面说，自己和洛伦兹的事务所期满之后不再续约，随即大量不利于自己的绯闻被传得沸沸扬扬，还多次遇到人身威胁，最终不得已而引退。警方调查仍在继续。

手冢二十四日到达机场之后立刻被媒体围得水泄不通，所有人都在追问他对这次事件的看法，对和洛伦兹合作期间的想法，有一个记者的声音引起了手冢的注意。

“您对洛伦兹的所作所为有可能最终造成不二周助的终身残疾就没有什么想法吗？”

手冢猛然握紧了拳头，走到那名记者面前，开口问：“你说什么？终身残疾？”

“根据我们得到的消息，不二周助的臂丛神经可能受到了永久性损伤，您不打算对造成如此后果的洛伦兹说点什么吗？”

手冢站在原地，他忽然明白了最近几天不协调感的来源。不二的父亲听到他的承诺之后所做的是让他回国参加比赛，不二一直在让他离开，幸村和迹部总是在回避他，连不二的医生和护士都有意无意地向他隐瞒不二的病情。手冢迅速联系莫茨，嘱咐立刻购买返回纽约的机票。

不二事实上搭乘了和手冢同一班飞机返回日本，那个时候不二和家人已经在机场搭乘了出租车准备回家。忍足侑士拜托大学院的教授为不二找到了国内的复健医生，不二决定决定暂时休学半年，在国内接受治疗。

九月二十六日，迹部见到了刚刚回国的不二，不二几乎迅速消瘦了下去。迹部犹豫了一会儿，问不二：“你和手冢，真的这样就好了么？”

不二说：“我爱他，我想他也爱我。但手冢国光属于网球，属于全世界。”

九月二十九日，忍足准备前往德国。出发前，忍足和迹部在忍足租住的公寓里长久地拥抱。不二周助开始在东京大学医学部附属医院的康复科接受治疗。

九月三十日，真田的日本料理让娜塔莉亚赞不绝口，就连幸村都被进步神速的真田吓了一跳。同一天，在纽约一无所获的手冢返回日本备战日本公开赛，媒体依然穷追不舍。手冢抱着最后的希望拨通了不二的电话，依旧无人接听。


	13. 十一月 一个场景

十一月 一个场景

五年的时间有多长。六十个月、二百六十周、一千八百二十六天（算上不二的生日）、四万三千八百二十四个小时、二十六万九千四百四十分钟、一亿五千七百七十六万六千四百秒……可是他们的分别还要再多出一个月又十天，还有此时因为手冢国光的焦虑不安和愧疚而被无限放大的每一分钟。

在他第三次询问计程车司机还需要多久才能到达医院时，司机回答道：“我们刚出发不久，医院距离其实并不远，您很着急吗？”

手冢沉默了一会儿，说：“是的，因为重要朋友刚刚生病倒下了。我明明是距离他最近的，却没能帮上忙。”

出租车司机叹了口气，回答道：“那我尽量吧。”司机稍微停顿了一会儿，欲言又止，最后还是说道：“虽然这样很失礼，可是手冢国光先生，请问您能帮我签个名吗？当然如果您愿意的话。”

手冢心不在焉地看着窗外，回答说可以，然后询问签在哪里。司机在下一个红灯路口停下，找出了放在副驾驶座储物箱的网球杂志和圆珠笔。

手冢在杂志扉页空白处签了名，将杂志和圆珠笔还给司机。他必须要做点什么让自己静下来，避免自己再次询问到底还有多久才能到医院。球包很沉，里面有六只球拍和换洗的球衣，还有手冢的钱包和随身的诗集。得知不二开始上海因里希· 海涅释读之后，手冢订购了一套海涅文集，刚刚读到第二册。手冢翻开书，试图集中精力。“两人互相分离/总要握手惜别/开始哭泣流泪/然后不住叹息//我们没有哭泣/没有唉声叹气！/直到分别以后/才流泪而叹息”句子跃入眼帘，手冢的思绪由此飘向了那个分别的十月。

他在十七岁的最后几天返回了日本，最后在十八岁的生日那天见到了U-17比赛之后分别三年的网球社社员，除了不二。询问不二的去向大家也总是沉默，最后菊丸瞪着他说：“手冢你这个笨蛋！”然后告诉他不二在U-17结束后，高中转学去了立海大附属，加入网球社后担任副社长，在幸村留在法国接受后续治疗和进行艺术学习期间和真田带领立海大两次拿下了高中组的全国大赛，而且第三次胜利就在眼前。青学虽然仍旧是网球名门，但高中部基本止步全国大赛一二轮，也没有再遇上过立海大附属。手冢听到之后一时怔愣，三年来虽然他一直身处德国，但并没有和不二断过联系，不二却从来没有提过转学的事。不二在晚上聚餐的时候赶来，向大家报歉之后坐在了手冢旁边，正聊得热火朝天的大家忽然沉默了一下，相继过来和不二打招呼，然后一如既往地一起聊天抢食物。

手冢的时间在不二坐到身边的时候忽然停止了，他在那一刻意识到，这三年来不去思念任何人，也不需要被任何人思念的坚持也许是个错误，因为他近乎惶恐地发现，不二看向他的眼神变了。他甚至不记得不二曾经将怎样的目光投向他，但绝对是不是眼前这样：冷静和观察。不二依然眉眼弯弯地笑着，和手冢谈论着手冢熟悉的话题，也聊一聊自己的高中生活。手冢却在不二的每一句话中都感觉到了疏离，例如不二对他说敬语的次数越来越多；例如一旦和周围的人说到手冢不太熟悉的领域，不二就尽量把话题转回手冢可以应付的范围；例如不二很少谈论自己的事，在手冢提问的时候也总是避开关于自己话题。简直就像是在小心翼翼地处理和陌生客人的关系。和不二的谈话让手冢愈发气闷，到最后甚至有些头晕。在不二转头和大家开玩笑的时候，手冢终于决定起身走出店门透气。手冢想起来在前往德国之前他们站在U-17合宿的楼顶上等待流星，不二曾经说，想到在同一片星空下共同努力着，就不再孤单。东京的十月仍旧很温暖，夜幕降临，灯火辉煌，远方的东京塔灿烂地闪耀着，在这个有着近九百二十七万人口的忙碌都市里是看不到星光的。手冢看向远方呼了口气。

“手冢，哪里不舒服吗？”不二掀开河村寿司店的暖帘走到他面前，问到。

“不二，我想问，你愿不愿意大学到德国完成学业？”手冢下意识地攥紧双手，近乎绝望地明白这是一个不会收到肯定答复的提问。

“……”不二没有回答，只是将目光投向了手冢。疑惑不解、审视、自嘲和深思的眼神几乎成为了手冢今后几年无法解答的噩梦，简直比直接拒绝手冢还要糟糕。然后不二转身返回寿司店，收拾东西离开，说幸村今天回国准备第一次个人画展，要去机场接他。菊丸嚷嚷着说不二连手冢的生日蛋糕都还没吃到就要走，不二笑起来，说等下次有机会，然后不二转向手冢，对手冢说了生日快乐然后离开。手冢看着不二背着球包一步一步走远，然后融入了人群与夜色，就像一步一步离开了有手冢的世界。手冢注视着不二的背影，明白这几乎是他们的诀别。

手冢在计程车停在医院门口的时候收回了思绪，他的出现多少引起了些骚动，但大家见他神色匆忙也尽量为他让路。手冢站在病房门口几乎没有推门进去的勇气，但还是轻手轻脚地打开了病房的门。压抑了五年的想念终于在见到不二安静地躺在病床上沉睡时汹涌而起，手冢快步走到不二的病床边握紧了不二的手。他想起来在国中一年级和不二约定比赛时不二握住了他的手，想起来全国大赛决赛第二单打后他握紧了不二的手，想起来在红枫之下不二向他伸出了手。而他总是辜负。

两个小时之后，不二转醒，看到坐在床边的手冢时瞳孔微微收缩，然后不动声色地抽回了被手冢握着的手，然后开口说道：“啊，手冢，你已经到了啊，让你看到这个样子真是抱歉。”

所有想说的话哽在喉咙，手冢只是重新握紧了不二抽出的手，说：“对不起。”


	14. 十二月 一个场景

手冢国光的怀里被肯德基的两个大袋子填得满满当当，旁边真田除了拎着四份大杯可乐，还提着一整包幸村拜托他购买的圣诞树装饰物。两个人沉默地走着，气氛有些尴尬。手冢犹豫了一会儿，停下脚步，开口问道：“不二他……在立海大的三年……过得怎么样。”

“不二是非常优秀的副部长，有责任心，制定训练计划很有条理，参加训练也很积极，对后辈很照顾。不得不说和初中的时候相比简直判若两人，特别是在打球风格和承担责任方面。”真田意识到手冢停下了，转过身对手冢说，“不过，你还是对他至今还愿意和你做朋友心怀感激吧。”

伴随着蜕变的，往往是牺牲。手冢国光离开U-17的合宿之后，幸村精市在不二身上发现了让他有些疑惑的变化。原本性格就不错的不二变得更加开朗，几乎能和所有人都聊上几句，和所有人都合拍；除此之外，不二训练的时间越来越长，幸村只能在晚上睡前见到不二回寝室洗澡睡觉，其他时间几乎不见不二休息；一起在餐厅吃饭的时候，加大了运动量的不二却越吃越少，有一次只吃了小半块特供的牛排。两周之后，幸村发现不二左手缠着绷带，愈发感到不对劲，于是询问不二出了什么事。不二轻描淡写地说早上切面包的时候没太在意，不小心被面包刀划到了手，不过因为是左手，并不影响训练，所以也没有太大关系。那天夜里，幸村隐约听到不二大概是离开了寝室，翻开手机看到是凌晨三点，想大概是听错了，结果第二天早晨却没有见到对面床上的不二。幸村觉得事情不妙，于是向青学的社员打听了手冢离开那天的情况，却几乎没有人知情。直到菊丸在晚饭后找到幸村，问不二是不是出了什么事，然后告知了幸村枫叶树之战的详情。

那天晚上凌晨一点，幸村再次听到不二离开寝室，也努力打起精神，换好衣服悄悄跟了出去，最后在屋顶平台上找到了不二。深秋的夜晚十分寒冷，不二穿着单薄的白衬衣坐在地上，抬头看着漫天星光。幸村轻轻唤了不二一声，不二诧异地转过头，对幸村笑了笑，让幸村最好这个时间最好还是去睡觉。

幸村在不二身边坐下，问：“为什么一定要追逐手冢的背影呢？”

不二沉默了一会儿，回答道：“因为我想至少有一天能和他并肩。”之后不二躺倒在屋顶冰冷的地板上，抬起右手用手背遮住了双眼：“那天他无疑是在告诉我，如果不能变强，如果不能坚持在这条路上，我甚至没有做他对手的资格。”不二的声音在颤抖，带着明显的哭腔。这是幸村在手冢离开之后第一次见到不二除了微笑之外的表情，幸村松了口气，坐到了不二旁边。

“我从幸村那里听说了你离开那天的情况。”真田对走上前来的手冢说道，“不二小心翼翼地让你看到了他的脆弱和真心，你有无数种方法能够回应，但你选择了最差劲的一种——凭借你对他的了解，轻而易举地破坏了他的期待。”

“我只是希望他不要放弃……至少……不要放弃网球。”手冢握紧了拳，说道。

“那么你有没有站在不二的角度考虑过？至少有没有想过，为什么不二在那个时候想要放弃网球？”

真田和手冢的谈话在两人站到公寓门口的时候结束了，门内传来不二、幸村和迹部的谈话声，不二说：“我要珍惜我宝贵的自由。对于我来说，无论是和别人并肩还是等待别人都太辛苦了，我要一个人走向未来。”


	15. 一月 一个场景

手冢国光和奥贝林谈话之后回屋洗漱，准备休息。一月中旬的墨尔本已经处于夏季，但夜间天气仍比较凉爽，是适合夜场比赛的好天气。手冢打开窗户，任由夜风拂进屋内。清凉的风吹散了房间里白天累积的热气，也抚慰了手冢在长时间训练后疲惫的精神。晚上十点，还不是上床睡觉的时间，手冢坐在沙发上，打开平板电脑按照惯例收看当晚的垂钓节目。YouTube上订阅的钓鱼频道慢悠悠地介绍着澳大利亚著名的海钓区域，偶尔穿插着钓饵钓具的广告和不同鱼类的烹饪方法。手冢从包里找出日记本，一面记下频道播放的垂钓技巧和烹饪菜谱，一面回忆一天的生活。对手冢来说，日记不仅仅用于记录每天的发生的事，也不是用于怀念过去，而是用于自省并找出自身的弱点。敌乃己身，如果不能克服自身的弱点，也就不能进步。

大概是因为最近想到不二的次数太多，原本已经模糊的记忆又逐渐清晰起来。手冢想起来，他和不二也曾经讨论过自己记日记的习惯。手冢在离开U-17合宿之前，去图书馆还书的不二看到他在写日记。不二对他说，手冢如果又要去远方的话，把日记留给我们，日记就可以代替手冢了吧。手冢还记得不二在说这些时微微颤抖的声线，透着紧张的微笑眼角，还有轻轻扣紧了图书馆桌子的右手。手冢甚至想起了那个时候自己的矛盾。情感在叫嚣着答应不二，把日记留给他，作为他们共同的纪念；理智却在告诉自己冷静，这样的交往跨越了友谊，太过暧昧也不会有将来。结果手冢一言不发，谈话的气氛忽然尴尬了起来。不二笑了笑说只是玩笑，然后将话题转向了别的方向。

已然作出的决定不会改变，很多时候“如果”也只是主导着虚拟语气。和不二一起过完圣诞节过后，手冢经常会想，如果自己从来没有失去过来自不二的细小温暖，他也许也就无法意识到它们有多重要。可正是因为他曾经太多次拒绝了不二小心翼翼伸出的手，所以现在不二甚至连目光都不再在他的身上停留太久——下雨天不二再也不会和他同撑一把伞，出门买东西不二也总是自然而然地走到幸村旁边，他的日记就算敞开忘在桌子上不二也不会多看一眼，准备庆祝的时候偶尔犯错不二也不再会像以前那样小小地捉弄他。手冢曾经希望不二能找到属于自己的天空，而不是把他设为道标，现在不二确确实实找到了自己的未来，但那里与手冢无关。

钓鱼频道的节目接近尾声，手冢记录下几个海钓地点之后，决定在二月份出海一次。之后邮箱提示音响了一声，手冢收到洛伦兹的邮件，要求手冢妥当处理和不二的关系，还附上了和不二谈话内容的录音。

手冢在收到邮件后立刻给不二打了电话道歉，说经纪人未经自己的同意擅自联络不二给不二造成了困扰。

不二笑了笑说没关系，沉默了一会儿，对手冢说：“手冢，我想我现在已经能坦诚地说一说自己的想法了。我也许曾经期待过我们之间会有什么超越友情的关系，可是一切都已经过去了。对于现在的我来说，最重要的是自由和思想……我已经……”

“不二……可是我们还是朋友不是么？如果你愿意的话……”手冢攥紧了手机，稍微提高了声调想要阻止不二原本想说下去的话。他隐约有预感，如果不二继续说下去，也许他们的关系就再也没有回转的余地。

“……嗯。”电话那端的不二被打断之后稍微犹豫了一会儿，回答道，“如果手冢不介意的话。”

手冢稍微松了口气，说道：“维也纳已经下午一点了，你记得吃午饭。”

“好。我还在图书馆，先挂断了。”之后电话中传来忙音，手冢也放下手机。

三天之后，洛伦兹收到了手冢在六月末合约期满后不再续约的通知。


	16. 二月 一个场景

迹部景吾和忍足侑士在二月十一日清晨离开他们在京都的公寓。迹部景吾不得不搭乘最早一班希望号返回东京，开始一周的工作。凌晨四点，正是一天最安静的时候，窗外有隐约的风声，偶尔能听到汽车开过。房间没有开灯，月光透过百叶窗漏进屋子里，冷清而昏暗。迹部和忍足坐在玄关换鞋子，两个人都没有说话。

忍足想起五年前从冰帝学园毕业的时候，他们也都没有说话。那天忍足和迹部在冰帝学园的网球场边坐了很久，和同届的岳人、慈郎、亮道别，和新网球社员聊天，拒绝安慰向他们表白的女孩子们……两个人始终以彼此最熟悉的方式坐在看台上，但彼此没有说话。直到网球场上训练的后辈相继离开，夜幕低垂，纤细的新月升上天际，两个人还是安静地坐着，仿佛只要不开口说话，这一刻就能持续到天荒地老。

不同于真田弦一郎和幸村精市一目了然的亲密，也不同于不二周助对手冢国光的追逐，那个时候，在他们从国中到高中相识的六年间，忍足和迹部的关系更多的是守候与妥协。那时候忍足始终认为，迹部的光芒太过耀眼，他属于整个耀眼的世界，但不会属于任何人，所以忍足选择了陪伴。了解迹部的球风，理解迹部的心理状态，主动承担双打……然后隐藏心意。迹部必然会返回英国是在国中相遇的时候就已经清楚的事实，所以忍足在那时候并不十分难过，只是有些茫然。他想起来去合宿的途中迹部看向窗外的忧郁侧脸，想起来两个人打电话到很晚的时候迹部范着困意的声线，想起来站在网球场上迹部不可一世的成为王的宣言。

两个人在学园警卫巡视校园的时候不得不离开学校，走出校门的时候意外没有看到迹部家的私人轿车和保镖。他们在门口站了一会儿，迹部开口说：“我说……你没什么对本大爷说的么？”

忍足在那个时候从来没有对自己善于捕捉迹部的状态感到过如此幸运，迹部的紧张、期待、不安和几乎不可察觉的退缩对忍足来说几乎一目了然——于是忍足转过身拥抱了迹部。两个人手里的书包掉在地上，在寂静的校园门口发出沉闷的声响。路灯白晃晃地亮着，刺得两人睁不开眼，只是更用力地抱紧了对方。

两个人换好鞋子之后，一直在玄关坐着，谁也不愿意起身。他们已经注定要诀别，于是在此之前的每一瞬间都变得异常珍贵。忍足伸手握紧了迹部的手，之后转身拥抱了迹部。两个人以别扭的姿势相互拥抱着，即使隔着迹部质地良好的西服和衬衫，忍足还是能感受到迹部的体温和气息。他们比任何人都明白对方对这段关系的珍视，于是五年间他们一直在相互妥协相互理解。因为明白迹部背负着财团的期待而不得不在英国加班加点地学习，所以忍足总是在大学度假期间把英国选为目的地；因为知道医学生的辛苦，所以迹部回国后总是尽量选择自己前往京都而不是让忍足前往东京；因为明白迹部在财团中的尴尬地位，所以忍足总是仔细计算着迹部的空闲时间，再也没有像国中时那样随心所欲地和迹部打电话……

两人的拥抱被迹部掉在地上的厚重的定制黑色羊毛大衣打断，寂静中格外明显的声响像是在提醒着他们的别离。忍足站起来走到衣架边捡起衣服，为仍坐在玄关的迹部披上外套。他们不得不出门，因为从公寓出发还需要换乘地铁才能到达京都车站。

“我今天早晨没有课。”忍足在披上自己的外套的时候说，“我和你一起去东京。”

他们出门的时候已经凌晨五点，街上来往的车辆逐渐变多，但周围仍旧一片漆黑，也鲜有行人。他们在黑暗中牵着手向地铁站走去，每一步都小心谨慎。迹部稍微挣扎了一下，忍足有些疑惑，还是放开了迹部的手。迹部取下自己和忍足带着的手套，又扣紧了忍足的手。忍足的手骨节分明，手指修长，带着常年握拍留下的薄茧，手上还有些在练习使用手术刀时留下的细碎伤口。五年期间他们始终聚少离多，两个人甚至牵手的机会都屈指可数，他们第一次像普通情侣一样牵手走在日本的街上，却是在分离之前。

迹部到达会社大楼的时候是早晨八点三十，他在门口和忍足侑士拥抱、告别，然后对忍足说：“再见。”

“再见。”忍足说。

谁也没有流泪。

忍足在回程的希望号上想起来那年在英国，迹部抬着莎士比亚的诗集在房间里来回踱步，然后迹部站定脚步，像站在十六世纪泰晤士河南岸的环球剧场，然后迹部开口念道：“When I perceive that men as plants increase/ Cheered and check’d even by the self-same sky/ Vaunt in their useful sap/And wear their brave state out of memory”

迹部在办公的间隙看向窗外，想起来忍足生日那天他们窝在京都的公寓看电影，他在听到那句“I like to feel his eyes on me when I look away. ”的时候笑了起来，想起来他曾经在旅行巴士上看向窗外，然后注意到了窗玻璃上忍足看向他的眼神。


	17. 三月 一个场景

三月二日晚上，在和不二互道晚安之后，手冢转身回到了自己的书房。不二在新天鹅堡异常低落的情绪让手冢多少受到了感染。手冢明白，按照两个人现在的关系，他也不太可能从不二那里直接问出什么，所以只能想办法自己查明原因。手冢能想到的，大概只有新天鹅堡的传说触动了不二的感情，却无法确认究竟是哪一则。路德维希二世，这位童话国王，在生前和死后留给了世人太多的传说和谜题，现在终于也将一个谜题留给了手冢。

手冢从书架上取下旅行手册，手册上简明扼要地介绍了新天鹅堡的修建历史与风格，还有对路德维希二世的简要介绍。正如不二所说，由于亲人朋友在赛季间隙时常会到慕尼黑拜访手冢，手冢必须在此期间充当向导，所以对旅游手册上的内容已经烂熟于心，手冢迅速翻看之后将书放回了书架。对手冢来说，能作为线索的，大概只有不二提到的，关于罗恩格林的故事。手冢打开笔记本电脑，开始查资料。意外发现，不同于自己一直以来的印象，这位多愁善感的巴伐利亚国王曾经一度和奥匈帝国伊丽莎白皇后的妹妹订过婚，但在这场荒唐的“恋爱”中，路德维希二世虽然一直将自己的未婚妻称为埃尔莎，却从来没有将自己代入过罗恩格林的角色。路德维西二世始终将自己想象成故事中的国王海因里希，是埃尔莎的保护者，却从未像罗恩格林一样对埃尔莎怀抱爱情。与此相反，路德维希二世与伊丽莎白皇后维系着一种近乎柏拉图式的关系。两个孤独又自由的灵魂被困在重重宫殿里不得解脱，各个方面的相似最终成就了两人超乎友谊的精神关系。路德维希二世最终被宣判为精神失常，而伊丽莎白皇后一生都没能摆脱抑郁症的威胁。

“孤独和自由吗……”手冢终于找到了合适的词语来形容这次重逢后遇到的不二。从十一月再次见到不二之后，手冢一直觉得，有些什么在不二身上悄然改变了。就算在两个人关系最好的国中时代，手冢也始终无法完全了解不二的想法，所以再次相遇的时候，手冢也没有期待自己能在短暂的几个月究竟是什么造成了不二的改变，所以只能小心翼翼地一点一点靠近——努力寻找和不二的共同话题，增加和不二相处的机会，从幸村和迹部那里打听不二这五年间的经历……可是无论做出怎样的努力，不二始终和他有意无意地保持距离。手冢仔细考虑过原因，但始终不得其解。国中时的不二能够轻易地融入群体，在社团活动和班级中熠熠闪光但不会招来嫉恨；现在的不二依旧能够在与人交往中如鱼得水，但更多的时候不是以参与者的身份活跃，而是变成了观察者。手冢不止一次发现，不二在和他的团队相处的时候，不二在圣诞节期间和他聊天的时候，虽然不二也笑得很开心，但手冢能从不二的眼神中看出来，不二始终多少带了旁观者的身份与视角在审视他们的对话。

“孤独和自由……”手冢再次重复了这两个形容词，意识到了这是怎样悲伤而痛苦的转变。带着理智和冷静来考虑一段关系，在面对面的对话中始终观察谈话对象是不是值得相交，和对方保持适当的距离。这样做的话，就能在不伤害自己也不伤害对方的前提下，经过深思熟虑的审视再决定是否交付真心，也意味着更少的朋友与更大概率的孤独。但于此同时，自由成为了回报。不受他人思想的左右，不被一时情感蒙蔽双眼，也不因为知识层面的弱势而一时冲动，始终冷静清醒地对眼前的状况进行分析、做出决定。不二以一种近乎冷酷的方式实现了个人的内在自由。

手冢叹了口气，关上电脑揉了揉眉心。手冢想，今天在天鹅堡的观光，大概是让不二想起了路德维希二世，多少产生了情感共鸣。让手冢庆幸的是，不二没有被困在宫殿里，所以不二还能继续实现他向往的自由，但手冢不愿意不二继续孤独。虽然还并不知道要怎么解开不二的心结，但手冢认为今天能有这样的发现已经十分值得庆幸。

手冢从抽屉抽出日记本，记下今天的经历和想法，之后熄灭书房的灯，走到了客房门前。客房的门缝已经没有再透出光亮，手冢轻手轻脚地背靠着门坐了下来，想到不二在门的另一端，手冢没由来地放松下来。他想起来十五岁刚来德国的时候，虽然身边一起训练的伙伴都很友好，但是因为大家都是球场上的对手，多少都有竞争意识，所以大家的关系也称不上是真正的伙伴。很多时候站在看台上观看德国队的比赛，手冢都会想起不二。再也没有人站在自己身边传来令人安心的温度，再也没有人会站在自己右边讨论比赛，也不再有人会在他自言自语的时候接他的话。对于手冢来说，在职业生涯中学会忍耐孤独，来自于逐渐习惯不二的缺席。但与现在不一样，手冢想，那个时候虽然物理距离很远，但两个人的心离得很近。手冢靠在门上，扶了扶眼镜，现在他和不二只隔着一扇门，但两个人之间仿佛有无法逾越的鸿沟。手冢倚着门安静地坐着，像是这样就能感觉到不二的存在。

那天晚上，不二关了灯一直躺在床上却完全无法入睡。如果从十一月和手冢重逢开始算做不二重新审视观察手冢的起点，那么一天前不二答应手冢会到慕尼黑游览的时候，不二就得出了结论，可以和手冢继续做朋友。可是一同前往天鹅堡的这一天，不二近乎绝望地明白，一旦和手冢重新变成朋友，自己又会变得贪婪。追寻手冢的脚步，渴望手冢的温柔，把手冢的纵容和陪伴视为理所当然……然后发展成为自作多情与自欺欺人，最后甚至不能称为被背叛。不二翻了个身，面朝墙壁，蜷在角落。只要不对对方抱有任何期待，也就不会受到伤害，所以，和手冢的关系还是停留在成为朋友之前那一步就好，不二想。


	18. 四月 一个场景

人们究竟如何定义爱情。

四月三十日，西班牙巴塞罗那。手冢国光一天前拿下赛事冠军，之后决定放团队一天的假，稍作休整再前往马德里。手冢前几年参加大师赛后几乎是马不停蹄地赶往马德里，所以从来没有游览过城市，因此对巴塞罗那的印象还停留在赛场周边的奢华安宁与planet旅行指南上的简介。早晨八点，站在圣家堂门前看不到尽头的队伍中，手冢终于有了巴塞罗那是西班牙最大旅游城市的实感。手冢打开背包，取出随身的诗集，随手翻开看到了熟悉的诗句：“天使将此称为天堂的欢乐/ 恶魔将此称为地狱的悲苦/人们将此称为：爱！” 

手冢不信教，但是在巴塞罗那不能不去看这座高迪投注了四十三年心血与虔诚的加泰罗尼亚现代主义建筑。作为到场最早的一批游客，手冢在早晨十点参观完教堂外部后踏进了。早晨教堂人很少，原本在教堂外部多少有些吵闹的游客进入教堂后，都噤了声——人类在自己的造物面前感受到了自己的渺小。

教堂中的立柱如雨林中的参天大树撑起了整个教堂的蜿蜒的穹顶，阳光透过彩色玻璃在地面投下斑驳的影子，温暖的橙色、流动的赤色和鲜亮的绿色洒在手冢身上。他暂时平静下来，抛下了这一周多来灼烧着神经的迷惘和困惑，温和而愉悦——他想起了不二。想起了十年前他们的相遇，想起了八年前的比赛，想起了五年前的分离，想起了去年的重逢，想起了月初的告别，想起了相识这十年来共度的并不长的时光。手冢自己在以前都没有意识到，自己在和不二相处的每一分每一秒中，有多少满足和欣悦。以及，不二的情绪和状态是怎样牵动着他的心情和想法。离开U-17前往德国的时候，在机舱中度过的焦灼担忧又惴惴不安的十二个小时；不二高一暑假到访德国时，走在班贝格的街头曾经那么多次想要握紧不二的手；想起来芝砂织在询问他理想的交往对象时，脑海中浮现的不二的微笑；以及，不二在五年前离开后，开始整晚整晚失眠的自己。如果正如海涅所说，爱情是天堂的欢乐和地狱的悲苦，那么手冢相信，那些年，他确确实实地用自己近乎全部的感情爱着不二，可是他的理智在那时胜过了情感。于是他一直在给不二能站在他身边的希望，一直贪恋不二的温暖，却又总是在拒绝不二向他迈出的每一步。手冢想，那时的他自己完全没有意识到自己有多么自私，至少他从来没有站在不二的角度去考虑过。

手冢向前走了几步，停在了另一扇彩色玻璃窗户的面前。站在如火焰般燃烧的青色光影中，手冢想起了这五个月期间和不二短暂的再会，还有之前和迹部的谈话。

由迹部景吾提出的问题再次使手冢迷惘起来。在那场持续了将近五个小时的谈话的结尾，迹部对他说：“你是出于什么考量决定回到不二身边？来之前我和那个家伙谈过，也许我这样是在多管闲事，但是至少我和幸村在不二关于你的问题上达成一致，我们不希望不二再因为你受到伤害。说实话，那个家伙到英国之前，幸村一本正经地拜托我希望我能照顾他，我觉得幸村简直小题大做，毕竟大家都是成年人，更何况他只在英国待半个月。但是见到他之后我改变了主意。那个家伙当时的状态，让我觉得他随时可能决定从伦敦塔跳下去。U-17的时候我和他聊天的时候最多的时候就是在谈论怎么打败你，胜过你，超越你。但是在英国见到不二之后，任何关于你的话题他要么几乎保持沉默，要么就在说你确实很优秀，是非常强大的存在。总之就算后来我们知道事情原委之后，他也从来没有在我们面前责备过你，也从来没有向我们抱怨过一句说是你辜负了他的期待。不二始终不太在意自己的事情，但十分看重身边的人，所以本大爷和幸村作为他的朋友，至少要在意他。在你想清楚究竟是为什么时隔那么久要回到不二身边之前，你最好还是不要再去打扰他。”

“哥哥，给你糖。”一个孩子抓住了手冢的裤脚，奶声奶气地说道。

“嗯？”手冢回过神来，惊讶地看着脚边的孩子，

“吃了糖以后哥哥就不可以再哭了哦！妈妈说，在外面玩不可以哭鼻子，不然玩得也不开心。”孩子拽着手冢的裤腿继续说道。

“谢谢。”手冢迟疑了一会儿，蹲下身接过孩子手里的糖果，伸手摸了摸孩子的头，然后伸手脱下眼镜转过身擦干了眼泪。由于没有看到孩子的父母，手冢牵着孩子在原地等了一会儿。

“小俊！真是的！不要到处乱跑啊！”几分钟之后，一位年轻的女士跑到两人身边，一面教训孩子一面给手冢道歉，“真是给您添麻烦了！”

“不，受到照顾的是我”手冢向对方微微颔首，“实在是很懂事的孩子。”

“哥哥要打起精神来。”被叫做小俊的男孩子回到妈妈身边，对手冢笑着说。

“谢谢。”

手冢走出教堂的时候已经是十一点，他拿出手机，手机上没有任何信息提示。他查了地图和交通方式，前往加泰罗尼亚音乐宫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用来自海涅


	19. 六月 一个场景 （番外完结）

六月二十九日下午五点，手冢国光无论如何都没想到会在伦敦西区和不二周助不期而遇。手冢看到不二的时候，不二正背着双肩包拿着德语版的《吸血鬼之舞》Songbook站在剧院门口犹豫要不要买票。当天是《吸血鬼之舞》在伦敦的首演。《吸血鬼之舞》在百老汇的演出是一场完完全全的闹剧，歌词翻译低劣不知所云、音乐丧失了原本的神秘恢弘莫名偏向了滑稽，演员的表演也大失水准十分荒唐。整部音乐剧变成了那个演出季的笑话，脚本家和作曲家看了首演之后怒不可遏，之后禁止了任何英语国家翻译改编剧目。这次能在伦敦上演，剧院对脚本家和作曲家做出了极大的让步，除了从剑桥大学拜托了专攻德英歌词翻译的权威，还决定让脚本家亲自进行艺术指导。虽然宣传推广在之前已经多次强调过这次的演出绝对不会发生和百老汇一样的状况，但观众仍旧非常担心。除此之外，还有乐评家担心根据宣传，这次演出会因为过分墨守陈规而缺乏属于西区的原创与活力。

“不二。”手冢上前和不二打了招呼，“没想到会遇到你。”

“啊，手冢？”不二回答道。

“因为接受了剧院首演观剧的邀请，我拿到了两张票，现在过来取。如果不介意的话，我们一起吧。”

“哎？真的可以吗？剧院只是邀请了手冢吧？期待的应该也是手冢带可爱的女孩子出席。”不二笑弯了眉眼，说道。

“原本就打算邀请你，但是因为你说已经有计划了……”手冢说。

“嗯，确实在白天事情做完之后打算来看。只是没想到手冢会对音乐剧感兴趣，否则应该由我邀请你，毕竟手冢已经邀请我来温布尔顿看球了。”

“不要这样说。之前维也纳一直在上演，但我总是找不到合适的时间去看。距离开演还有一段时间，要一起去吃点东西么？”

“我不是很饿，想要去卡纳比街逛一逛。不如手冢去吃东西，我去逛街，开演前我们在剧院门口汇合？”

手冢犹豫了一会儿，又说道：“可以陪我去买个三明治，然后我们一起去么？我也一直想去卡纳比街看一看。”

“嗯，这样也可以。说起来感觉总是受到招待，之前明明是迹部来找我，结果也是他出钱我们一起看了《罗恩格林》。”

“和迹部吗？”手冢和不二并肩走着，问道。

“嗯，说起来迹部真的是很喜欢瓦格纳，他在开演之前就能唱《罗恩格林》的选段，但还是看得很开心。”不二笑着说。

手冢在熟悉的店里购买了整个牛肉三明治和两杯柠檬茶，让店员将三明治切成两半之后塞了一半在不二手里，然后说：“就算不饿也还是要按时吃东西。”

“……”不二没有说话，低下头开始专心吃。不二想，一旦自己放下之前的逃避，手冢也不再进逼，其实很容易发现两个人是可以重新成为朋友的。手冢做事非常认真谨慎，所以无形中把这种特征带进了人际交往中。手冢在选择朋友和伙伴的时候保守到挑剔的程度，但是一旦真的和对方建立起情谊，又总是特别珍视。两个人没有联系的这些年，不二能感觉到手冢在自己不知道的地方也发生了变化。例如上次和手冢讨论乌尔里希的比赛，不二能清楚地感觉到手冢因为比赛的缘故长期关注心理学、数学和博弈论的研究，在这些方面颇有见地。前段时间不二买了一本艺术评论杂志，意外在里面发现了手冢在巴黎的画廊购买了几幅不同画家的画作，确实每一件都是精品。不二想，大概只有相互独立完整的彼此，才能重新成为朋友。

手冢吃东西的时候，一直看着不二。不二没有注意到他的视线，一直在想其他事情，但是不知道想起了什么，忽然笑了起来，然后抬起噙着光芒的双眼看向了手冢。猝不及防地迎到不二的视线，手冢有些紧张地缓和了表情微微笑了一下。

“啊呀！真少见！手冢笑了。”不二佯装震惊的样子说道。

“咳……”手冢轻声咳嗽了一下，但仍旧在笑。

“手冢……”不二咽下了最后一口三明治，然后喝了一口柠檬茶，开口说，“我们，还可以做朋友对么？”

“……”手冢怔了一下，没有回答。不二似乎也没有期待他的答案，只是抬起柠檬茶再喝了一口。

当天晚上的演出非常精彩，一扫百老汇版本的阴霾，赢得了满堂喝彩。演出结束后，由于是《吸血鬼之舞》首演，外加长盛不衰的《猫》、《歌剧魅影》《悲惨世界》、《狮子王》和《妈妈咪呀》等经典剧目仍在好评持续上演中，一平方英里的小小街区堵得水泄不通。手冢将不二送到公寓楼下的时候已经将近十二点，不二准备向手冢道谢下车的时候，手冢叫住了不二。

“不二……虽然这样说也许会对你造成困扰。”手冢说，“但是很抱歉，不二。我希望我们之间的关系不只是朋友。”

“……”不二沉默了一会儿之后，接着说，“手冢……十月以来，你总是在向我道歉。可是手冢，这不是什么需要道歉的事情。我明白心怀心意的感觉，所以能理解你的心情。手冢，我的回答仍旧相同，请不要对我心怀期待，因为我没有把握能回应你的心意。”不二停了一会儿，说，“但是，我想我可以开始试着重新把手冢当作朋友了。所以，手冢不要对我心怀歉意，如果心怀歉意的话，我们之间大概从此之后只能相互道歉了。”


End file.
